


walking avengers

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Tony Stark, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Wade Wilson, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nudity, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Slow updates possible, Steve/tony/bucky endgame, Sub Tony Stark, Survival, Tags May Change, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Bites, heed warnings!, ignore the entire mcu timeline, kids will be exposed to pain- so read at own risk, mentions of sex dungeons, some distressing scenes including kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: doms ruled over the world but an epidemic disaster is out to change that. one sub has skills to survive. can they all get along long enough to find a safe haven for the kid? dom/sub world tony stark is a sub in this contains mpreg im not to great at describing graphics scenes but incase any small detail triggers, proceed with caution.





	1. Chapter 1

With frantic steps, the group hustle as fast and as silently as they can to hide behind a large goods lorry. 

Peering underneath, Bucky watches as a massive horde come shuffling around a corner. Coming from the direction they themselves, had just come from. His long brunet hair hangs in-front of his eyes, but he doesn’t dare look away from the feet of the undead. Carefully watching, he makes sure that none head towards their hiding spot. Next to him, his group painstakingly nervously hunker down. Listening to the nightmarish snarls and growls from the other side of the vehicle. Quietly trying to catch their breathes. 

Steve glances around trying to find an alternative route should they get discovered. Its a blank wall behind them belonging to an old factory. Silently cursing he kneels down by Bucky to peek under as well. Sharing a glance they both grimace when realising how bad their situation is. Bucky quickly goes back to keeping watch. 

Behind him Clint and Bruce are tending to Natasha’s wrist that she strained- possibly broken during their escape. 

The minutes crawl by as the group wait..and wait...and wait. What seems like hours of uncomfortable squatting in the weeds and a few close calls with some dead wondering a bit to close. The horde finally pass. 

Standing with a sigh of relief, Steve looks over his fellow companions. Each of them dirty from rough living, suits and armour looking worn and ill maintained, being on the run has prevented them from checking their gear over. Bucky’s arm aches and spasms every now and again. Enough to cause a worry should they have to confront any enemy. The group is made up of entirely of domiants, meaning their stronger than switches or subs but sheer strength won’t be enough anymore. Good for Protection, but they need others, Switches that have skills in building or farming. Anything that could benefit the team. At least Bruce knows how to make bullets. That is if they find the right factory equipment to make them. 

“We need to get out of this city Steve...It’s to dangerous here, not enough cover or directions to run in if we encounter a horde again.” Bucky stands dusting off his knees clutching his rifle tight as he looks around. Paranoia is getting to them all due to lack of sleep and food. 

“We take the East road we should be able to get out of the city, head to the country side. Look for a farm maybe?” Natasha chips in after thanking Bruce for wrapping her wrist. Thankfully its only sprained, “It would be the safest place for us if most Deados are in the cities” Nodding, Clint stands by her holding a tattered backpack holding some supplies and hands her hers. 

Steve looks at Bruce and Bucky for their thought, both nodding to Nat’s idea. 

“Maybe we can find a car or a van to take us some of the journey on the way out?” Checking his equipment, Bucky looks at Steve as he heads on out, taking point. 

They move across to the closest road leading out of the city, slowly. Taking extra precautions to not get seen. Many times having to duck and hide, wait for the few walkers they come across to pass. Slowly but surely they make it to the road. Checking each car they come across for any extra supplies or if they can use it. Most have already been siphoned out of gas. Several pile ups here and there, that had at one point been burning. 

“I’ve found one!” Clint calls from just ahead of the group, grinning he holds up his hand to wave tem over. A land Rover is the car he was looking in. Keys still in the ignition, ready to go. Gas full, or near enough full. A quick check in the back seats and the boot reveal the car to be clear of any hidden surprises. With a determined look Steve takes the drivers seat as the others pile in and they drive. 

In the back Natasha is riffling through the pouches on the backs of the front seats and grins as she finds candy bars and a map. Handing out the sweet chocolate she shakes out the map. 

“WOO!” pumping his fist excitedly, Clint tears into his candy and gives out a dirty moan of pleasure. “Better than any partner I’ve ever had!” That statement was met with everyone exclaiming their disgust at him, Bruce even going as far as to throw his water bottle (empty) at his head. 

“Gross man...”   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If you take the next right, we should be at a farm...if this map is correct that is” Natasha reads off to Steve. Who’s starting to grow weary at driving, the sun would be setting soon. They hope, if anyone still lives here, that they can stay. If not, well lets hope its not over run and they can still stay! 

Pulling up the long drive, they pass massive fields on both sides, at the end of the drive is an old rickety two storey house. It’s in dire need of a paint job but it looks secure. Shutters are still attached to windows which would be useful. To the left of the house, a small distance away, is a old rusty red barn. The paint really faded but still visible. What Steve thinks, is a well out in the field which means, separate water supply which he hopes is clean. The most important detail though, is there’s no walkers around. Out side the house is an old jeep that’s covered in mud. But the mud is dry and would brush off like dust. 

Bruce peers out his window squinting out as the sun is starting to set behind them. “I can’t see anyone, maybe they fled?” 

Scanning the grounds Steve murmurs to his group. “Stay vigilant in case still, they could be hiding or simply out hunting. Until we can be sure this place is clear, I want everyone to stay on guard ok?” A chorus of agreement is his reply as they get out of the car, keys left in for a quick escape if needed. 

Clint pauses as he gets out and looks at the barn, thinking as he turns to Steve, “Lets check the barn first? I mean it would be the fastest one to clear?” Steve looks at the barn before nodding himself. 

“Sure, lets do that, Bucky, Nat watch behind Bruce in the middle ok? Clint point with me” getting into formation, they quickly make their way over to the barn. The closer they get to it,they can see a note attached to the front. At the top in bold marker is the word –‘Danger’ 

Getting closer Steve looks at the note silently reading it. 

‘dead inside. Lots. Do not go in’ 

Pulling back, Steve shakes his head at the group and motions for them to silently walk back. At a safe distance Bucky whispers to him, “What did it say?” “dead inside, lots of them” “Shit...” Grimacing the group back to the house. 

“If someone left a note...there may be someone still here right?” 

“Lets hope so Clint” 

Walking to the front door, Steve carefully opens it holding his shield up and a gun at his side as they enter the house. Inside looks like any other home, furniture clean, tv on a stand facing the sofa. In a corner is a pile of children’s toys, of building blocks and stuffed animals, on a small shelf are some books. Oh god he hopes the child isn’t here...

Carefully, the group move around the bottom floor, all clear. Nodding to each other, Steve heads up the stairs first followed by Bucky then Clint who has his arrows at the ready. To the left are three doors and the right are two. After careful planning he heads to the right first checking the furthest door, it opens up to a empty master bedroom. He bed is made and the air smells fresh. Indicating someone was in this place this morning at least. A quick check of the closests reveal no walkers, they go back out into the hallway and try the next door revealing a bathroom. The next two reveal a spare room and an airing cupboard. 

Taking a deep breath Steve puts his hands on the last door, the door with the kiddie stickers and animal letters spelling out the name ‘Peter’. Taking a deep breathe, he opens the door and raises his gun going into the room before freezing. Staring at the two figures in front of him in shock. 

“Tony?!” Lowering his gun and shield Steve can’t help but stare at Tony. The only sub their group had who Fury had kicked out of the group after the invasion led by Loki. Post Battle Tony’s pheromone covers had worn off and Natasha reported back that Tony, who everyone had thought to be a dom. Was actually a sub...It caused a massive rift in the group, they had all come to like Tony, he and Tony had even shared a small passion filled moment. It had hurt them to find out they had been lied to. Fury, in light of this had decided to inform others. It had gone from there, Stark had lost his company to Pepper who had tried to help him but Tony had asked her not to. He wanted someone he trusted to run SI. 

No one had known where Tony had gone after that. Pepper refused to tell them as well. 

Opposite the Group stands a man. 5ft 7 man, his messy brown locks gently curling around his head, his once pristine beard now a full short fuzz instead. His Golden wide eyes watch them coldly. An arm is raised with a gun in it, he must have gotten it through a farmer permit. He’s wearing a red plaid long sleeved shirt and washed out well worn jeans. His feet have heavy duty boots on. The more (is possible) shocking fact, is the small child at Tony’s Side. The child looks to be around 4 years old watching them with fear filled eyes as he hides behind Tony’s legs. 

The room is filled with heavy thick silence as both sides stare at each other. The group unable to believe what their seeing. Tony is scared for his son. He’s the one to eventually break the oppressing silence. 

“Get out of my home..” His tone is like steel, a no bullshit tone. Lowering all their weapons Steve goes to take a step forward, only for Tony to take off the catch on the gun. Making him stop. 

“Tony, we’re just looking for somewhere safe to spend a little while to. You must have seen the news?” 

“I did, Doesn’t mean I want you lot here. I’m not risking Peter’s life. How do I know none of your are infected? “ Glaring his gaze jumping from one dom to the next as if daring them to try anything. 

Bruce raises his hands in a non-threatening manner and steps a bit closer, “Tony, its us? Surely you’re not so cruel to kick us out? It’s dangerous out there “ he nods to the darkening sky, “it’s dark now...please? let us stay the night at least?” He looks at him imploringly. He’s shocked when Tony snorts mockingly. 

“You expect me to care? Seriously? Give me one good reason why I should let you stay” 

“We can help protect you, take turns keeping watch?” Natasha speaks quietly, calmly like you would a startled animal. With a harsh laugh Tony looks at them as though he can’t believe what their saying. “Protect me? Please don’t kid yourselves. I Don’t want back stabbers around thanks” his voice lowers to a growl “just go, I don’t want a fight in front of peter but I will if I have to...” 

Clint the whole time had been looking at Peter and speaks up finally. “Let us stay, to help protect him, I mean, sure you could most likely do ok by yourself but chances are much higher, if your in a group right? So lets make a deal? We stay, help out, you can concentrate more on your son when and if we have to run. We get a place to stay, win win” 

“What about when we have to run, you’ll just leave us behind, no... I don’t want that false sense of security...” At his words the group look at him with something akin to horror. Does he seriously believe they would leave him and his kid the moment this didn’t benefit them?! 

“Tony...we...why the hell do you think we would do that?! Christ we aren’t heathens!” 

Snarling almost Tony takes a step closer making them back off wearily, Peter whimpering a bit. “well sorry if I’ve been given the impression Doms don’t care for subs at all unless we have some use...” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Natasha look down briefly at that. 

“Tony, I swear, we won’t abandon nor do anything that could directly or even indirectly lead to your and your son getting hurt, you have my word as a captain..” 

“Sorry captain if I don’t trust your word much...”

“Ddaddy....who are they?” Steve turns his gaze back to the kid, so young, by themselves they wouldn’t last long out there. Tony looks torn at how to reply, he sneaks a worried look at him before turning back to his son. “You remember I told you about the Avengers kiddo?” 

“Your old team?”

“Thats the one” Nodding Tony bends down when Peter gets an excited look in his eye and turns to the group with a look of awe. 

Sighing, knowing his son won’t allow him to kick the group out now he gives them a stern look. “Fine, you can all stay, someone can have the spare room or you can all use it I don’t care. Or you can use the sofas down stairs. No complaining no debate. Understood? If your staying here you will do as I say. Any arguments without good reason and I’ll shoot you got it? “ his demands are met his hasty nods of agreement. 

“Thankyou To-“ Bruce is cut off by Tony raising a hand, “Save it, the only reason I’m letting you stay is because my son likes you all for whatever reason...in the morning I will show you around, tell you how everything works and the perimeter. You all pull your weight or else your gone” 

Bucky hesitantly raises a hand, with an exasperated look Tony nods at him to speak, “just a question, how did your barn get full of deados?” 

“Ah! That um...a group of them came by during the early hours of the morning, I was just about to turn on my kitchen light when I saw them. Luckily I didn’t or else...yeah...but they had been attracted by the sounds of my horses...” Taking a deep breathe he looks him square in the eye. “I went out, waited till they were all in before locking the barn doors. Stayed away quietly until their movements died down. They are calm in there. Lack of stimulation causes them to sorta just go in saver mode I guess. So please, no loud sounds or bothering the barn, I Don’t know how long it would hold for. “ 

“Good to know Tony,”

“Stark... call me Stark, we’re not friends Steve.” A pang of sadness hits him at that. We hadn’t wanted Tony to be kicked off the team. The anger at the time stopped him from helping Tony, now, he and the others wished they had helped. 

Walking out of the bedroom carrying Peter, Tony leads them down stairs carefully, all the windows are carefully covered and shuttered. 

“Please don’t open any windows unless its absolutely dark in here, I don’t want to attract any attention to the house ok? Use the candles or oil burners at low light to light one room at a time, or carry a candle with you ok?” 

Placing Peter into a chair at the kitchen table after lighting a few candles he turns to the group. “I suppose your all hungry, well chop chop, I’m not doing all the cooking make yourselves useful!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fences can be mended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'm thinking of adding in Wade wilson, but young, around 8/9 ish, would that be sonething people would like to see? if so any suggestions on how to bring him in, i have a few ideas but new perspectives are nice :) happy first of december!

Clint sat at the table quietly, helping the kid do what looks like maths homework? Frowning, he internally wonders why Tony is bothering to teach his kid this. Looking up he scans the room, Tony and Bruce had gone out to get water to use from a well. Steve is stood at the sink peeling some vegetables that would go off soon. Natasha is heating up a camping grill set and hob to cook the food over, tea currently heating up in a kettle on the hob. At Bruce’s insistence to stay as healthy as possible. Apparently green tea did just that job, despite how foul tasting it was to him. 

On the other side of the kitchen is Bucky, gutting a rabbit to add to the veg to make rabbit stew. Tony had set traps during the night to catch and just preys no walker gets to the trapped animals first. The atmosphere in the kitchen had loosened up a bit but with the child it was still a bit awkward. At least Peter hasn’t started awkward questions yet. 

“How did you get that metal arm mister?” Spoke to soon...

Stiffening a bit Bucky paused in his work to look over his shoulder at the kid. Peter seems to only be curious though, not a speck of fear that he had come accustomed to seeing. “I had an accident, fell off a train” 

“Buck!” Steve hissed at him appalled at that. 

“That must have hurt, daddy got hit by bomb pieces. Does it still hurt?” Peter shrugs going back to his work when Bucky shakes his head no. The arm doesn’t, just the memory. 

Trying to steer the conversation to something happier Natasha smiles at the toddler, “So who’s your father?”   
   
“I don’t know, Daddy didn’t tell me. Says it doesn’t matter” Smiling Peter Shows her his work proudly. “Finished!” 

“Well done” Ruffling his hair she pushes a book towards him and Clint, “Try and do some reading as well ok? Good boy, you’re going to have to help Clint, He’s not that good yet” 

“Ok!” Chirping happily he opens the book and Starts reading the book aloud to Clint, who makes sure to give Nat a withering look. Ignoring him, she takes the whistling kettle off the hob to pour out drinks and handing them out. Handing Steve his she leans against the counter whispering to him. 

“I can’t believe he was this close by all this time” Pausing in his peeling, Steve looks over at the table with a soft almost yearning look. Could this of been his had Tony had been able to stay? “Yeah...I wonder who the father is? I can’t imagine a dom leaving a kid and Tony behind...” 

“Could have been a one night stand?” As soon as she said that, flashes of his and Tony’s quick fumble came to mind. One minute they had been arguing on the hellicarrier the next locked in lip lock. After everything it had made so much sense why Tony gave in easily to the bottom role, at the time he hadn’t thought much of it. Tony’s orientation had never mattered. It was that he kept the information from them, the team. He could understand why Tony had, once he had cooled off, but by then it was to late.   
   
“Maybe, lets not assume. We can ask once the kid is asleep?” Resuming peeling Natasha nods just as Tony and Bruce come back in. Small smiles on their faces, Tony is still a bit tense but not nearly as much as earlier. 

“Good to see you hard at work, veg nearly done Roger’s?”   
   
“yeah, just doing the last of the carrots. All clear out there?”   
   
“We heard some in a few fields over, the cows in the next farm where making a racket, so tonight and tomorrow we have to be silent and careful until we’re sure they are far away from here ok?” 

“Right...” Frowning, Steve didn’t like the sound of that, “We will take shifts in the front room keep a look out, we will make sure its pitch dark before opening the blinds a bit. Best to have a look out in case” Looking at him for a long moment, Tony nods his consent to that. 

“Lets do two hour shifts each?” 

“That sounds as good as any” Steve gave Tony a shy smile, he nearly fist pumped when he saw Tony’s lips twitch before he moved to the table to check on Peter. 

“How’s it going buddy? Done the maths?” 

“Yeah about that Stark” Clint put his chin in his hands leaning on the table, “Why bother with homework?” 

Tony seemed to think over his answer as he checked the maths ticking everything that was right and pointing out any mistakes, circling them. “I want to keep things as routine as possible, he’s a bright kid Barton. He needs stimulation, reading he will need to recognise words on things that he may need to look for in the future. The maths, well, he likes it. Taking away structure to his routine makes thing’s more difficult.” Looking up Clint can see the sadness in his eyes, “by doing this, I can try and keep things as calm and as normal as I can. Let him have as much of a normal childhood as I can, for as long as I can. He’s going to have to grow up quickly sooner or later.” 

Wasn’t that a sobering thought. 

Quiet falls on them again as they put the food into a pot to cook on the camping gear. Crossing his arms over his chest Steve chewed his lip in thought as he looked at the toddler, an idea came to him. 

“How about a few stories while we wait for food huh?” Beaming suddenly, perking up in his seat Peter nods enthusiastically. “Story!” Hushing his son Tony sighs, “sure story time, but quiet Petey ok?” Giggling Peter nods putting a finger to his lips. The group sit around the table. For a moment, it was like the team was whole, the quiet laughter at some of the stories. Tony even chipped in and grinned here and there, relaxing a bit more as more stories flowed. 

Something in Steve’s chest ached as he watched Tony, turning to the side he caught eyes with Bucky. Surprised to see a soft expression on his face as he to was watching Tony. He was waiting for jealousy to spark, but it never did, instead he found himself wondering. Before his thoughts could get to carried away be abruptly put a holt to that train of thoughts. Now was not the time to speculate what could have been. 

Dinner is eventually served, The team have never been so thankful for a cooked meal, a filling one as well. Before long the group was settling in the front room as Tony took Peter up stairs to his room, tucking him in for the night. Bucky did a quick sweep of down stairs, to make sure all windows where covered and all doors locked and secure, covered as well before settling down. 

Coming down stairs slowly, now dressed in sweats and a old dressing gown Tony grabbed a quick drink of water. Joining the group he slumped in a armchair closing his eyes. Exhaustion clear on his face, making him look years older suddenly. 

“How bad is the city when you left? Do any of you know how Pepper is?” Opening his eyes, Tony looked around at the group. A sinking feeling in his stomach as each avenger either flinched or looked away at that. He could tell without any of them opening their mouths, the city was in bad shape. Swallowing thickly, Tony prayed Pepper had gotten out and is alive with a group somewhere. 

“I’m sorry Tony,” Steve fidgeted in his seat as he looked at his old friend, “I wish I had any good news to give. Have you heard from Rhodey?” a pause before Tony shook his head no slowly. 

“They could still be alive, just unable to contact you right?” Bucky spoke out tentatively, his hand raised as though he was going to squeeze Tony’s should but stopped short, unsure how his touch would be received. 

Nodding hesitantly Tony gives a small weak smile. Half hearted at best. “Yeah, thats all we can hope for really...hope we find them one day...” 

Another awkward silence. Apparently unable to take it much more Clint nudged Tony’s foot with his, “So Stark, what kind of farm did you run? Didn’t take you to be the wheat kind of farmer personally. More corn I bet” Grinning at the ribbing Tony snorts at him. 

“I rented out working horses, provided fields for archery events and sometimes to the other farmers close by. I also did machine maintenance for much cheaper than any other company. Pep helped with the bills if I was short one month.” Chuckling, he played with the hem of his robe. “I’m afraid I can’t offer any sleeping clothes to you all, apart from maybe Natasha.” 

“It’s fine Tony, but thanks” Smiling Steve catches his eye to show that he means it. “I er, I hope it’s not to personal, but um, who’s Peter’s dad? He said you never told him?” Almost instantly Tony’s face shuts down, any relaxed posture is gone. All laughter gone from his eyes. Replaced by guilt as he looks away from Steve, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. 

“He...I never told the father, didn’t think he would have wanted a part of this. Me and him didn’t part ways on good terms. I didn’t want to seem as though I was looking to trap or trying to gain attention...” 

“Oh Tony...” Heart clenching for him, he sees this time Bucky reach out and this time put his hand on Tony’s knee. Tony doesn’t seem to acknowledge it at first before gently removing Bucky’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter now. Anyways” Clearing his throat pointedly Tony looks at Steve’s feet still not looking him in the eyes. He hates it. “who’s taking first watch?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha stares at the window, senses on high alert in the pitch black of the front room, the heavy drapes pulled to the side. So that she can open the blinds the smallest amount to peek out. Stiffening, she hears footsteps quietly come down the stairs, turning she relaxes upon seeing Tony. Smiling at him she offers him one of the blankets, that she’s using to keep warm. Taking it gratefully he settles in besides her. 

“I thought I had at least another hour on watch,” Whispering she turns back to the window. The night blessedly still. 

“I couldn’t sleep, kind of hard when in a building full of strangers...” 

“We’re not strangers Tony-“  
   
“We are Romanov, I knew you all for only a few days before I was tossed from the team.” Swallowing back the sadness at that she nods a tiny bit. 

“I regret what happened, We looked for you, Pepper is really good at covering tracks. I clearly underestimated her.” 

With a dry chuckle Tony looks out the window, a bitter sweet look on his face, “Yeah she is amazing, she helped me deliver Peter. The little rascal came two days early, it was the middle of the day. Peak traffic. The doctors wouldn’t of gotten here in time, and he wasn’t waiting around. I was already pushing by the time the SI private helicopter got here. God I thought I was going to die the pain was that bad...5 and a half hours from start to finish...” Surprised, Natasha looks at him alarmed.

“I thought first labours took average of 16 hours?” Grinning Tony nods, lost in the memory. 

“What can I say? He’s full of surprises. 6 pounds and 10 ounces he was. Absolutely the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn’t believe he was mine...” 

Smiling, she nudges him in the shoulder, “You best have baby photos, I want to see him as a baby. Sounds like he was a real cutie.” Grinning more widely, Tony nods nudging her back. He and Natasha has had a turbulent history but...despite the bitterness, underneath is his admiration for her, she had always treated him as just another guy. No different from anyone else, despite his old fame and wealth he had to his name. They knew where they stood and could relate on certain issue’s. 

“Natasha...” Tony hesitated briefly before visibly steeling his nerves and looks at her, “If I said the father was still alive and I knew where he was, do you think I should still tell him about Peter? Even after all these years?”   
Biting her lip a bit she mulled over his question. Usually she would say yes, but she has no clue who the father is. Is he the type who likes kids? Would he step up to help protect Peter in this troubled time? Or would he sneer and walk away anyway? To many variables for her to make a proper answer. Choosing her words carefully she puts a hand on his comfortingly.

“I say, think it over carefully, is this guy the type to help? Or would he leave you and Peter to struggle despite knowing? Is he someone you can rely on to protect Peter with his life should it come to it? Think this over very carefully. I wish I could give you better advice...but thats all I can give you” 

Staring into her eyes, Tony looks, seemingly searching for something in them. He must have found what he was looking for, for he smiled shyly and nods looking down. “Thanks, I will. Can I join you for the rest of your shift?” Nodding with a soft smile, they huddle closer keeping watch together. Some bridges can be mended it seems after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is heavily influenced by walking dead this scene but lets be real, that show pretty much did every scene imaginable! either way hope you guys like!

“Daddy, can I come with you outside today?” talking quietly, Tony smiles at his son. Peter had just woken up not to long ago forcing Tony himself to get out of bed. Munching on some eggs they still have, Tony nursing the coffee cradled in his hands; soon it will all be gone. Joining them from one last sweep around the house, Bucky sits opposite the father and son accepting a cup of coffee for himself. Just barely holding in a moan at the taste. 

Bucky never had much of a chance to spend that much time with Tony back before. However, what little time they did spend in each others company, had been good. Tony had been fascinated with his arm. He had provided equipment through SI to help with the triggers that were in his head. Chatting on the hellicarrier while looking for the tesseract, they had spent time chatting. Understanding in each others trauma that both avoided talking about. A sense of comradie that others couldn’t really understand. 

Bucky was one that had spoken out a bit at Tony’s dismissal, and one that Tony had missed a lot. He hadn’t cared about who Tony was but, his loyalty to Cap came first. He had followed Steve to try and help him calm down. Tony didn’t overly begrudge him for that, after all had it been the other way round with Rhodey, well he would have gone after his best friend as well. 

So in a sense, there wasn’t any real bad blood between them, more awkwardness of not knowing how to act around the other. The awkwardness that comes from not seeing someone for so long and having no idea what to say. Like with Natasha, Tony could understand Bucky’s stance on things. He wasn’t ready to forgive the others who had recoiled from him almost violently but he could see himself forming tentative bridges with Bucky and Nat. 

“Morning Buckster, I take it all clear?”

“Not a stir my entire watch” Nodding at Peter in greeting, Bucky looks up at Tony with a small smile. “How you sleep?” 

“Barely a wink, I’m not used to having others in my house. I kept expecting someone to come in and try eating me. The image of a Zombie hulk came to mind- now that is just terrifying but I can’t help but wonder if Banner is immune” 

“Let’s prey we never find out, we taking the kid with us on our rounds?”

“We have to, I can’t really leave him in here by himself while I show you guys around. So yes, he will be with us.” Next to him Peter cheered at that and beams before shovelling in the last of his eggs into his still mostly full mouth. “Ew, Petey! Swallow the first lot first! Honestly it’s like I raised an animal!” 

“Who’s an animal?” in the doorway, stood the rest of the group slowly shuffling inside of the kitchen. Yawning widely Clint sat next to Bucky and rubs his eyes, sniffing he catches the scent of coffee and his mouth practically drools as he looks at Bucky’s cup. “I don’t suppose there’s...?” 

Rolling his eyes, Tony gestures to the kettle with the small pack of coffee next to it. “As little as possible though, try to make it last for as long as we can” 

Nodding his thanks Clint makes a beeline for the coffee. Turning to the others Tony directs them to the eggs and toast and such to make breakfast. Silence falls upon the kitchen, only broken occasionally by Peter chatting to Tony about his homework. As son as possible, Tony herds his son upstairs with a quick statement over his shoulder for everyone to be ready as soon as to get the tour over with. 

Upstairs, once in Peter’s room helping his son dress, Tony wonders again, if he was right to let the group stay. 

“Daddy, do the others not like us?” Pausing in doing up Peter’s shoes, Tony looks up surprised at his son. 

“What makes you say that buddy?” 

“Everyone seems tense...did I do something wrong?” 

“What?! No! No oh god, no baby boy you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just, well, daddy and them didn’t get along to well back when I was an avenger” He forgot how perceptive kids could be. Damnit, he couldn’t have Peter think anything was his fault! Pulling his son into a cuddle, sitting down he smooth’s out the messy brown locks that greatly resembles Tony’s own birds nest for hair. 

“Oh. Is everything going to be ok?” Looking down into Peter’s eyes, Tony could still see the absolute innocence and naiveté in them. He wishes he would keep Peter away from the real world. So that he never has to be scared or at the threat of going hungry. But he knows, all to soon they will have to go out there eventually. Peter seems more advanced in some areas but he’s still just a young kid. 

“Everything will be fine, ok? Everything will be fine...” Biting his lip, he can’t help but feel guilty for lying. What else can he say? Taking a deep breathe, he pushes Peter to stand and groans as he gets off the hard floor himself. “Lets go and see if the others are ready huh?” Flashing a comforting smile, offering a hand, they head back down stairs after quickly stopping for Tony to change. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is the last well, I have three to take from over the course of the year, sometimes the others dry up quickly if there lack of rain. So don’t be alarmed if water stops coming out as you pump. That there is the pump. That fence over there is the far end of my property.” 

Walking around, Tony had taken time to show the group all three wells and pumps and the boarders and to also inspect the fences for any weaknesses. So far everything is good. The fields all clear of deado’s, as they head to the last fence to check it over, Bruce and Natasha stay at the well with Peter to pump the water. Moving to be walking next to Tony, Steve glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Noticing how Tony had tensed as he came closer. 

“Tony, we need to talk, about many things-“

“I’m going to stop you there Cap, now isn’t the time to talk. Unless its about the farm lets save any issues until later, alright?” 

Taken back by Tony’s abruptness, Steve falters before pulling himself back together. “Ok, well how much food is there left? Do we need to make a run to another nearby farm? Or to the city?” There’s a pause as Tony thinks it over, mentally going over all that’s in stock back at the house. 

“Less than three days with the extra mouths to now feed...” 

“We can go on a run first thing in the morning then, Cap?” Clint asks, eyes scanning the tree lines sharply for any movement, bow at the ready but pointing down. 

“Yeah, take Natasha with you, your both sneaky and good at stealth, you’ll be quicker by yourselves.” Checking the fences as Tony had taught them they spread out daggers drawn in case.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, went pretty much the same as the night before. Somewhat awkward conversation between them all, most of it was based around Peter’s endless questions about the Avenger’s. 

“Have you ever fought fire breathing dragons?” Bemused, the team exchange looks, behind Peter they can see Tony snort to himself in amusement. 

Clint was the one to grin leaning forward nodding, “Oh yeah! It was an escaped experiment! Nearly ate Cap there! So me; being the amazing Hawkeye I am; swooped in and saved him using an exploding arrow!” 

“Strange, I could have sworn it was me saving your butt Clint” Chuckling Steve pretends to stroke his chin. His face scrunched up as if pondering. Only to laugh more fully when a cushion is frown at his head. 

Grabbing a tool kit by his arm chair, Tony moves over towards Bucky and motions him to budge up. He sits on the side with the metal arm and gestures for him to let him have a look. “I found my better tools, should be able to fix those twitches your still getting and clean it up.” Clearly surprised, Bucky hesitantly nods. 

“Thanks, it has been getting worse..” He watches as the Sub genius gets the plates open. The moment Tony sees the inside he lets out a pained whine, clutching at his chest as if in horror. 

“What the hell did you do to this?! Who on earth was messing around in here?! The poor thing is mutilated!” Grabbing tools and a cloth rag, he sets to work quickly and efficiently. Peter wondering over, crawling into Bucky’s lap without a care to peer in, curious. Freezing, Bucky stare’s at the kid unsure what to do. 

Smirking, Steve teases him from over the top of Tony’s head, “what’s wrong Buck? Never seen a kid before?” He chuckles at the answering glare he gets in return. 

Loosing himself to the world of electronics, he methodorically fixes and cleans the plates and the insides. Clearing away any rust or grime thats built up from lack of maintenance for a while. He’s so absorbed that he doesn’t even notice when the group go silent. Clint and Natasha splitting to check the windows. He only realises when the lights are snuffed out, and Steve’s hand over his mouth to cut off his protests. 

“Hush, we heard something outside, Bruce has a hold of Peter, can you quickly close up Buck’s arm? We may have to fight” Nodding silently, Tony manages to put a wire he was inspecting for damage back into it’s place and closes the arm up. Silently they all get up moving to the doorway for their shoes, slipping Peter his coat in case. Natasha and Clint come back, sneaking in the near pitch black. 

“There’s a massive horde on the other side of the fence coming from behind the barn. We can probably sneak out to the cars but there’s a few on the other side of the house. We will have to be quick.” 

Cursing Steve thinks for a second as they all head to the front door. “Alright, Buck, you and me will go first clear the way if we have to” gets his keys out of his pocket that he always keep on him, “Tony, Bruce you two will go in the middle with Peter. Nat Clint bring up the rear. We have no time to grab out stuff- has everyone at least got a weapon?” Soft yes’s answer him, with a nod he opens the door as gently as he can. 

Quickly, the group shuffle out. As the two spy’s said, the Deado’s are far from them for now. Luckily they have also yet to be seen. To their left a few are roaming at the side of the house, due to the dark they haven’t caught sight of them either. The group make it halfway when the first hungry snarl is aimed at them. As if acting like a homing beacon to the other Deado’s, more snarling and growling gets louder as the ones at the house side spot them. Stumbling they reach out for the fresh meat trying to get away. The snarls are loud enough for the ones by the fence can hear, like a surging wave; they crash into the fence snarling; wanting the prey they can’t quite see but know is there. 

Cursing again, Steve can already hear the fencing groan and creak, splinters already happening as the massive horde rush the fencing. Desperate for the warm flesh they know to be close. Behind he hears Clint grunt as he takes down the dead that are coming up behind them all. Hurrying he opens the car and urges Tony and his son in, Bruce running to the other side with Bucky as they both get in. Turning to call the spy’s to jump in, he hears the fencing give way and the horde Surge forward. Stepping over fallen ones in their blind search. 

“Get in the car!!” diving into the driver’s seat he turns the engine revving it to life as the spy twins make a run and jump into the back just about as Steve reverses trying to avoid the horde thats getting really close. To close, Natasha just about shuts the door as the first few get to the car banging on the windows. In the back somewhere Steve hears the frightened wails of Peter as he floors the pedal, sending the car jolting forward; knocking back several dead that tried to surround the car; getting frown around a bit in the back from the car driving over bodies. 

Tony had curled over Peter’s body protectively in the boot that he had crawled into with Bruce, leaving the back seats for Natasha and Clint. Once sure they have gotten off the farm grounds and away from the farm he sits up checking Peter over in the dim light. 

“You ok baby boy?” Tilting Peter’s chin up concerned he wipes away at his tears. Nodding a little bit, the toddler curls into his fathers chest shaking in fear. The sound! God they had been terrible! 

“Is Peter ok?!” Steve shouted from the front. Worry in his voice as he finally slows down the car. Going a near silent cruising pace. “Yeah! Yeah...he’s ok, just scared” murmuring in his son’s ear soothingly, he rubbed his back trying to keep Peter calm. Eventually he drifted off, the lulling of the car sending him into fitful dreams. 

“Sorry about your farm Tones...” Natasha offered quietly, twisting to face the two geniuses in the back. Next to her Clint is cleaning off a dagger, silently glad he kept his bow and arrows close at all times. Thankfully, due to high alerts everyone had kept most weapons close at all times, making a quick getaway much easier. 

Shrugging, Tony rests his head against the cool metal of the car frame at his back. “It was bound to happen sooner or later. I’m surprised it just happened so soon” 

“They must be leaving the cities, searching for more food. Would make sense if the dead aren’t finding anything in the cities anymore.” Groaning, Bucky rubs his forehead as he thinks about that. 

“Would that make the cities more safer again?” leaning forward Hopefully Clint asks, deflating when Bucky shakes his head. 

“We can’t be sure there isn’t still groups managing to get by in once high populated areas. They would still be dangerous. I guess it doesn’t really matter where we go actually...” Nodding his agreement, Steve focuses on the road looking for any signs to get any idea which way their heading. “Agreed, but we can’t just wonder aimlessly. We may have to camp in the car tonight if we don’t find someplace in a few hours. We can decide where to head in the morning.” 

Thinking, Tony hums to himself, “What about a disease research facility? They have them all over the country. Maybe one of those would be our best bet?” 

The group ponder that, thinking the idea over. 

“I think thats a good idea,” Natasha agrees speaking softly so to not wake Peter, “We have to be careful in case they try and use us as experiments to test any serums on, if they have any anti serums, but they usually have the best defences and security.” 

“Let’s not forget, usually a hell of a lot of back up power sources and off the main grid in case of power outages!” Grinning Clint bounces in his seat. “God I hope that means warm showers!” 

Laughing at the archer, the group all seem to agree on his plan, Bruce even chipping in that he knows where most are. If they can find a map to mark them down. 

Taking a deep breath, Steve looks at Bucky- Who’s looking back warmly, nodding at him that he likes this plan. Grinning, Steve faces forward again. “Looks like we have a plan then, lets find a small village or something and get a map!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new introductions and truths told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updating! christmas was hectic and i was ill a lot! i have vague plans on where to go with this bit is there any extra characters anyone would like to see added? i am planning on adding a child wade wilson but still thinking on how to introduce him!

It’s been a week since the group left the farm, food has run low, the car has lost all fuel in the middle of nowhere. Being made to walk and find shelter where ever they can, one night they had to resort to using trees ton sleep in. Tempers are getting high due to the stress. But despite all these factors against them, they have managed to keep together. Barely there bridges of friendships building. Tony can now talk to each member with minimal snide comments, however his sarcasm is still intact, just not as malicious as had been before. Something Steve is grateful for. 

Hearing Rumbling above, Steve looks at the near black cloud heading their way, the sounds of thunder reaching them. 

“We should find shelter, a storm is heading out way, we shouldn’t be out by trees...” concerned Steve looks at his weary group. “Clint quick climb a tree and do a quick sweep for some form of shelter”

Giving a mock salute, Clint scampers up a tree, everyone else huddles together, the days are getting colder. They should try and find thicker clothing soon. With a thud, Clint drops down grinning. There’s a small cluster of houses just down this road, looks like an old construction site where they were making new houses!” Excitement thrummed through the group. A potential place to settle if they could find materials to fortify the place, and if it’s not already claimed. 

“ok group, lets head that way but through the bushes in-case someone already lives in one of those houses. We don’t want to run into any hostiles. Keep low and quiet, Nat – you and Clint run ahead of the group and scout. Bruce, you and Tony and Peter will stay with me and Bucky. Ready?” Getting nods the group head into the bushes hurrying through as fast as they can allow. Only three deado’s came across them and were easily dispatched. 

Much to the groups relief, the cluster of houses Clint saw came into view. Quickly they hunched down, ahead Steve could make out the spy twins making their way to the houses. Minuets ticked by, tense the group try their best to keep still, little Peter doing well to keep quiet as he sits on the floor between him and Tony. The moment he sees Natasha he heaves a sigh of relief and motions the group forward, the thunder storm nearly upon them. 

Hustling to her, Natasha smiles at the tired toddler before looking at Steve. “It’s all clear, but we did find someone, he claims to be by himself. Personally I think he’s telling the truth and he seems harmless. Wants to join our group.” 

“Take me to him.” Nodding Natasha leads the group to a complete house that must have been the show house. Going through the side door through a kitchen and locking it behind them, she leads them all through to the front room. The windows luckily have heavy black out curtains keeping them hidden from anyone outside. In the centre of the room on the floor is a man. Skin dark, hair buzzed short with a thin beard that just circles his mouth. His body is slightly muscular from what Steve can tell through the clothing he’s wearing. He looks to be just a bit shorter than he and Bucky and has a calm feel to him. His actual clothing looks tattered and its obvious he hasn’t been able to change his clothes in a while. The hem of his jeans are frayed and ripped, same for his left knee area. His shirt is stained so much you cant tell its original colour. 

Surrounding the stranger, Bucky and Tony move to cover doorways and windows as best as they can and making sure everything is locked. Peter moves to sit on a sofa with Bruce who’s nervously fidgeting. Clint seems to be staring at the guy from behind, with narrowed eyes as if daring him to try something. 

“What’s your name?” Kneeling down to be at eye level Steve looks at him confident but with steel in his eyes. He needs to let this guy know he’s not someone easily tricked. 

“Sam. Sam Wilson.” Appearing unaffected, Sam looks back calmly. 

“Right, Sam, Nat said your alone; you’re not lying to us are you? As you can see, we have a kid with us and Can’t afford anyone that could drag us down or cause us any trouble.” Sam’s eyes flick to Peter, his eyes soften a bit. Flicking back to Steve he nods. “I’m alone, I’ve been alone since this started. I Had a truck not far from here but it ran out of gas.” 

Eyeing him carefully, Steve looks for any signs of him trying to lie but all he sees; like Natasha did; complete honesty. 

“I believe you. We’ll give you a chance, you make one mistake or act in any manner that could harm any of the group, we will leave you behind. Everyone ok with this?” 

“I just want to add, if my son gets hurt because of him, we won’t leave him because I’ll kill him.” Tony comes back with Bucky, his tone hard and unforgiving as he glares at Sam. Showing just how serious he is about that threat. 

“Of course, if I get your son hurt I’ll stand still for you to kill me.” Sam gives Tony a look of understanding, both seemingly coming to a non verbal agreement. After a beat Tony nods looking satisfied, moving to Peter he helps to get him settled on a sofa. Already the group can hear the sounds of rain and thunder outside. 

Glancing at Peter to make sure he will be ok, Steve shifts as the group settle around the room and looks at the new guy. Sam. 

“You got any weapons?” Surprised, Sam nods and gestures to a corner where his bags are laid. A rifle and a machete lay against the bag. “How much ammo you have left?”

“about 5 bullets, I’ve been trying to save them as long as possible, nearly all gun shops in the last town were completely bare. A few pieces of clothing was left and wiring but nothing I could easily carry or had room for. I have some stuff in my truck, if any of it’s still there that is” 

“I saw some construction trucks and machines nearby, maybe they have some fuel ion them we can siphon?” Clint looks up thoughtfully, thinking it over Steve nods, there’s a good chance that the fuel would still be in the machines and any spares cartons in an office, this place is pretty far from most towns to stop by for a refill. 

Tony seems to be on a similar line of thought. “I’ll take Buckster with me once the storm passes to check any offices and the machince’s. Will we all fit in your truck Sam?” He groans when Sam shakes his head no. “Look’s like we will have to split in two groups, if we find fuel two of us should go back for our car.” 

“Sounds like a plan sweetheart, but for now lets eat and rest” Grinning cheekily, Bucky dodges the punch aimed at his side as he jumps up grabbing the food backpack. 

“I’m not your sweetheart...” Grumbling, trying to hide a slight blush Tony accepts some food for him and Peter from Bucky. Steve tries to hide a smile behind a cough, due to recent events he and Bucky had put their dating on hold, but before all this had happened. They had been started dating, despite the taboo behind two dominants dating, they had made it work. Sure they bumped heads a lot but they worked things out. Besides, the one sub either of them would had considered dating, is the one sub neither can seem to have. 

Even when they both didn’t know Tony was a sub, they had both admired him from afar. His genius and drive to help those that need it. His countless donations to children charities and scholarships to give as many teens the best start in life he could. They had both loved his caring nature when away from the press, his willingness to help Bucky the moment they got wind of him. Steve would forever be grateful to the sub for his part in bringing Bucky home. 

Perhaps, now being back together as a group, something could grow again. He and Bucky would have to talk about it ofcourse, but he doesn’t see how it would be a problem. Hopefully they can find a safe place, a place with high walls to hide behind. A place Peter can run around without fear. A place they can all rest without always having to look over their shoulder. A place love could grow. 

\--------------------------------------------

The storm rages all night, in the early hours of the morning they had all woken up to shooting, screaming of the pain of someone alive being torn apart, the snarls of the undead and growls as they chased the living. Luckily the rain was heavy enough they didn’t actually hear the person actually being eaten. It had been Natasha’s watch at the time, silently she woke everyone up. Packing up everyone waited, tense but silent except for a few frightened whimpers from Peter which Tony tried to quieten. They waited incase they had to flee into the storm but thankfully, the horde passed without any trouble. 

Stroking Peter’s hair, Tony tucked him tightly against his side as he whispers soothingly once the tense moment passed. Steve sat on the other side of Peter providing warmth and a sense of safety. “It’s ok kiddo, their gone now, try and get some more sleep ok?” Smiling gently at his son, slowly rocking to send Peter to sleep, his eyes eventually drooping and finally falling back to sleep. 

As careful as he can, Steve pulled a blanket he had been using as a pillow, over Peter’s smaller frame to keep him warm. Around them everyone else had gone to sleep, Steve claimed the last watch, there was no way he could sleep now- besides, his watch would have been soon anyway. 

Curiously, Steve watches Tony’s face wondering if his question would be ok to ask. 

Feeling eyes on him, Tony looked him with a small frown to see that it’s Steve, looking at him like he badly wants to say something, but isn’t sure if he should or can. After a few moments watching the struggle on the blondes face, sighing Tony clicks his fingers to get Steve’s attention fully. 

“I can tell you have a question, so just say it and get it over with.” Gulping but nodding, relaxing a bit Steve looks at Peter shyly. 

“I was just wondering, who’s Peter’s dad Tony? I know you said before, back at the farm you didn’t part on good terms and all but...I guess a part of me is still curious. He’s a great kid Peter. I just have a hard time imagining any good Dom leaving you behind... Maybe the father is still alive?” 

Tensing, Tony looks away trying to calm his breathing. He knew it was only a matter of time before curiosities got the better of the others. He had hoped for more time though, more time to plan for this conversation. He knows Steve would only keep asking over time, he was nothing if not stubborn and persistent to do good by anyone. 

“Steve... I don’t think now is a good time...”

“When is a good time Tony?” chuckling playfully to try and ease the tension, Steve shuffles closer. “I don’t think any moment will be a ‘good’ moment really.” 

Snorting against his own will Tony shakes his head and takes a deep breathe, maybe treat this like a band aid? 

“I...please don’t freak out when I tell you or loose your temper? I need you to promise me that Steve...” 

Frowning confused, Steve wonders why he would loose his temper. “I promise Tony,” 

“That will do I guess... you remember that back when we were a team? Back on the hellicarrier? When we...fooled around after that argument?” Blushing faintly Tony rubs the back of his neck awkwardly looking down at his feet. Grinning a bit Steve nods. “I do yeah.” Pausing, Steve looks up sharply suddenly. Is Tony saying what he thinks he’s saying?...

“Well, it turns out I was fertile at the time, Steve...Peter is your son”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my temp haitus there! depression kept coming and going and cleared out all my creative drive for a bit and life in general got in the way and distracting! hope you gusy enjoy this i was debating this longer but i'm mean :p send me your thoughts! flames will be ignored unless they're actully helpful on how to make bits better!

Steve moved about the next day in a sort of daze. Dangerous for him and the others. Last night kept replaying in his head. 

The storm raging outside had even muted at the revelation Tony threw at him. The sub had been unnaturally fearful of his reactions, it was that fear that mostly kept Steve quiet. Inner turmoil buried for now. 

He, Clint and Natasha are scouting ahead to make sure no dead are around, they’re aiming to get to the discarded car of theirs to start pushing it towards the housing estate. That is, if they don’t find another abandoned car that is closer. 

As planned, Tony and Bucky had gone to get the fuel and had immediately noticed, nearly all vehicles gone from the area. All that remained, were the larger machinery. Peter had stayed at the house with Bruce and Sam. Both men packing and waiting for either party to come back. 

The trek to the car was at least 2 hours at normal walking pace. They were keeping to the bushes at the road side, jogging to get further faster. Luckily the roads and trees are clear. Thank God for that, for Steve’s mind sure as hell wasn’t on the road. Unlucky, or rather Lucky for him; depending how you viewed this situation. Natasha noticed. 

Huffing, she moved to stand in front of him, standing firmly, causing Steve to nearly run into her. 

Startled Steve looks at her confused, “Nat? Why we stopping? We haven’t got time to waste!” Giving him an unimpressed look, she pokes at his chest. Hard. 

“Something is on your mind. You’re distracted, a danger to us all if your not paying attention to your surroundings. So spill, what’s on your mind?” A stern look was all it took from her to cut off his immediate denials and excuses. Thinking because, honestly how does he put all this thoughts into words?! It takes him close to 5 minutes of silence, the only sounds are leaves rustling around them from Clint’s shuffling and the wind. 

“Tony...he-...He told me who Peter’s father was” That got both of their attention’s. Tony actually told him? “He told me that...I was Peter’s father” At that part Steve looked down rubbing his face, suddenly bone tired and weary. All the emotions he bottled up last night due to the shock, came pouring out of him. Like an unstoppable force of nature, unfurling and spilling out of him. Faster than he can hope to stop them. 

“Not one hint! Not one word all these years! I had a son all this time Nat, and not once did he seem like he was going to tell me! If we hadn’t of come across them that day- stumbled and stayed at that farm. If we had carried on? My son could be dead and I would have never known!” Tears prick at corners of his eyes, squeezing them tight, the tears stream down. The pain spoken words had taken them by surprise but the tears had stumped them. They have never seen Steve this torn up over something. Not once had he ever cried in front of them. Never lost his cool enough to. He was usually so composed and focused. 

Unease coiled in their stomachs, making their stomachs feel like they are lined with lead. Gasping trying to take a full breathe, Steve’s next words came out in a breathless whisper, “I could have lost both him and Tony...I never got to tell Tony that I still cared about him. I have a family now Nat...and it scares me shitless.” Looking at her finally, his eyes reflect the very real fear he feels. This world they are in, is far from safe. Far from suitable for kids as young as Peter. She can see the unsaid fear, that he’s scared to loose them now. Scared to loose them before having the chance to reconnect properly. 

A sudden weight feels like its been added to his shoulders. The fear of failing Tony and Peter, knowing now that Peter is his actual son, has all this feeling so much harder than before. Bizarre as it is, but the knowledge has made it feel like Peter’s safety; as well as Tony’s; is his responsibility now. More so than before. Perhaps it’s the dom side of him, rearing up telling him to take care of his family. Despite knowing that Tony can look after himself. 

Taking a deep breath, Steve tries to reign it all back in. The last thing they need is a deado hearing him having a moment in the bushes. 

As Steve tries to control his breathing, Natasha and Clint are looking at each other in shock. She would never of guessed that Steve would of been the father. Sure she knew about the cheeky one time on the heli, but this? Clint looked just as out of his depth here as well. His eyes wide from the shock and helplessness to do anything. 

Taking a deep breathe, Natasha crouches down to join Steve who had sat down. He had started to feel faint all of the sudden. Could be from the lack of food or sleep, or simply the gravity of the situation taking its toll on him. 

“What do you want to do about this Steve?” She keeps her tone soft, trying to encourage him to talk. Also hoping the softer tone will help calm him. 

“We’re staying. I... I want to be the father I should have been-“ 

“Steve you had no idea-“ 

“It doesn’t matter! I need to step up now. We’re not running if thats what anyone was thinking. But we need a group chat, air all this out. Everyone needs to know. Can’t have shocks happening at the wrong moments.” 

Clint nudges them suddenly hissing, “You mean like now?” crouching low suddenly, they all still and look to where Clint was looking, down the road. Another horde, a small one but big enough to want to avoid. Swearing Steve pushes them to go further back into the under growth. 

“Clint, run back. Warn the others, especially Tony and Buck, their outside right now. Get them all into a house and stay hidden. Me and Nat will go around to the car. Go now!” Hissing his orders, outside sound can travel, especially as there’s no other sounds to drown their voices out. 

Like a shot, Clint nimbly takes off, barely making a sound as he hurries to get ahead of the horde with enough time to warn the others. Shoving all his problems away, putting his faith in his group to take care. He and Natasha edge out further, enough to be able to sneak past the group. Thankfully they all stayed on the road which is acting like a funnel for them. With one last thought, Steve hoped and prayed Clint gets to the others, once passed the group he and Nat take off running. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panting hard, Clint ran as fast as he could. The more time ahead of the horde he had, the better everyone can hide. The safer they will all be. Dodging into the housing estate, he makes a beeline for the house first. Perhaps Tony and Bucky had already gotten back? 

Making his way around to the back he gets in after doing a certain knock to warn the others that it’s him and not some stranger. Closing the door and making sure it’s not going to accidentally open, he hurries up the stairs. Not giving himself a moment to catch his own breathe. He goes straight to a room that faces the front of the house, once passed the two sofas blocking most of the stairway, nimbly climbing over them. 

“Sam? Bruce? Is Tony and Bucky back?!” Bursting into the room, his heart sinks only seeing Sam at the window keeping lookout from behind thick curtains. Bruce on the bed showing Peter how to make a snare. “Damnit, Stay up here ok? A horde is heading this way, not big but still dangerous! I’m heading to get Tony and Bucky now. Remember to barricade behind me Sam in case we don’t get back. We may duck into another house closer to where they are now!” 

Barely waiting for a reply Clint hurries back down the stairs, near leaping the entire thing in his haste. Behind he can hear Sam hurrying to catch up and flees the house. Knowing Sam will lock up behind him. 

At least Peter will be safe. 

Lungs burning, legs aching with the amount of strain he’s putting on his over tired; under fed body Clint pushes on. Ignoring his bodies cries for rest. 

Luckily the machinery area isn’t to far, the building estate thankfully small. Ahead he can see Tony's mop of slightly curled hair behind a tractor. Must be trying to get the fuel out of it. With renewed sense of urgency he skids to a stop by them. Making them jolt in surprise, Bucky already halfway through pulling Tony behind him be fore he realised it was Clint. 

“Clint? What the hell, is everything ok?” Worriedly Bucky stands from his crouching position on the floor. “Where’s Stevie and Nat?” 

“Their continuing on, but we hafta hide. A horde is on its way” Tugs on Bucky’s arm to get him going, the urgency and nervousness of being seen making him jittery. 

Tony grabs his arm grounding him for a second, the Sub pheromones enough to calm him a bit. “Have you warned Bruce and Sam” Nodding quickly Clint confirms he has. Placated, they abandon the tractor heading to an office not far behind them. Locking themselves in. 

Looking around the flimsy looking office, Clint realises, if they get swamped, these walls won’t hold out long. Its one of those stupid temporary offices. Easy to break if enough force is applied. The walls made up of thin wood panels. Quickly they push up a table to the door. Anything to give them just that extra longer, before hunkering down. Throwing a blanket over the top of them so that they can’t be seen. 

“How far was the horde?” Tony whispers in the dark, pressed tightly against Bucky’s front, with him leaning over the top of him, shielding him almost. “Around 10 minuet’s out when we saw them. They could easily bypass us or wonder through any minute now...” 

They all wait, huddles together, barely daring to breathe as they hear the first sound of faint snarls and moans. 

They’re here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back!! For my birthday my bestie gave me a iPad with a keyboard to properly write! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I’m not to rusty agan. Let me know what you guys think!

It was difficult for Tony, sitting in dark pressed tight to Bucky. His mind kept going to his baby, was Peter safe? Seconds crawled by in agony as he listened attentively to the sounds of the deado’s outside stumbling about. Seemingly in no hurry to move on. Some must have found some wildlife nearby for the whole group to hang around.

Hands tightening into fists, it took every ounce of self control to force himself to stay still. To stay crouched on the floor on his hands and knees, Clint sat in front of him, looking to barely even breathing. Above him, Bucky’s warm presence helped to ground him. Keep him from trying to run out of the building and putting them all in severe danger. 

It wasn’t long before his muscles started to cramp from being in one position for so long. Tony’s arms started to shake from the effort to stay upright, the stress, lack of food and water making him tire quicker than normal. Biting his lip, he tries to stay still, if anything outside saw their hiding spot under the blanket move; they would be swarmed in seconds. 

Twitching his nose, it started to tickle. The tickling getting more intense as the urge to sneeze made itself known. He couldn’t do anything about it either! He had to stay still and pray the urge past. Twitching his nose to try and get rid of the feeling, Tony could feel dread sit in his stomach like a rock. 

Them moving the table and throwing the blanket over themselves must have kicked up dust into the air, dust that was currently trying to kill him right this second. 

“Guys, I have the urge to sneeze, the dust..” hissing quietly Tony warned the other two. However, before they could reply, Tony started sneezing. He’s nota quiet sneezer either, oh no. These were full on loud obnoxious sneezes. 

The world froze. No one wanted to react in case it broke whatever spell had been cast. Hoping the beings outside may have somehow miraculously missed the sneezes. 

Nope. 

Snarls picked up, becoming vicious at the prospect of food. Rushing the nearby deado’s surged to the now very fragile looking building clawing at the walls. Their snarls of hunger and renewed vigour drawing in the others. Exciting the group, almost like a feeding frenzy in the sea. In seconds they have the entire building surrounded as they push against the walls. It starts to bow under their combined force. 

Inside the building, Bucky throws off the blanket and stands looking out at the decayed faces that look back at him. Eyes hard he looks around for anyway to escape the quickly crumbling building. Next to him the other two spring to their feet. 

“Damnit! We’re trapped!” Clint looks around franctically and pushes anything he can against the walls to try and further delay the deado’s. Tony however is just pale, looking out at the group with pure dread and hopelessness at their situation.

“Oh god, I’m sorry….” Mumbling, he repeats those words over and over again. Bucky is pretty sure their not aimed at him either. 

Shaking his head, Bucky glanced around for anything and, on a whim, looked up. He does a double take. There! A trapdoor! Grinning Bucky grabs Tony’s arm, they'll make it out of here yet. 

“Tony look! We can get onto the roof and jump across to other buildings. Clint, hurry give me that chair!” Without a second thought, Clint dragged one over, one wall started to cave in and the dead pouring through the gaps. Yelling in fear, Tony leans as far away from the grabbing hands as he can, the air is saturated in their combined fear. Trying to keep a level head, Bucky climbs the chair and throws open the door above and grabs Tony first, hauling him up and shoves him through the opening. Scrambling, Tony crawls through the hole and looks down just as Bucky hauls up Clint. Precariously, the balance on the sloping roof, just about keeping their footing. 

“Go! Jump to the next building or the trucks!”

“What about you?!” 

“I’ll be right behind you doll! Now go!” Bucky urges Tony. As he starts to pull himself up. With one final glance back Clint pulls Tony to the edge that’s most stable and jumps across to a high up haul truck. Turning back around he urges Tony to jump.   
Taking a deep breathe, Tony tenses before leaping across the gap, pulling his legs up high to avoid being grabbed. Reaching out he makes a grab for the side of the truck and just about manages it. Relief washes over him as he and Clint climb into the back of the truck that’s safe from the dead below. Looking back out Tony grins at Bucky. 

“Come on James! Jump!” 

The next few moments happened in what felt like slow motion. Trying to stand on the shuddering roof, that was somehow holding up by some miracle. That miracle ran out. Tony’s and Bucky’s eyes connected for a brief second, long enough for Tony to see the wild look of terror before the roof gave out, rolling along the top of the horde. 

Screaming, Tony nearly vaults over to try to save Bucky, but Clint hauls him back to safety. Clutching him to his chest as they both watched in horror. Unable to look away. 

Rolling off the roof, Bucky falls onto the few at the edge of the horde, knocking them to the ground. Dazed he sits up, the snarls of the dead he had fallen on snap him out of it quickly. Bringing out a knife from who knows where, Bucky stabs at one and rolls to his feet. Deftly avoiding snapping jaws. Standing Bucky backs up watching the horde with a snarl on his own face. 

“Come and get your McBucky assholes, limited time only!” Turning, he darts off towards the tree line leading the majority of the horde away. The opportunity of food being so close and easier to get than the two above to tempting to pass up. 

“Shit! That’s going to be hard to outrun, even with super speed.” Leaning over the edge of the truck, Tony watches the horde stumble into the trees, leaving only a few around the truck. Easier to get past and get rid off. “What do we do?” Tony looks at Clint in hope he may have a sudden bright idea. 

“I think we take out these guys, get back to the house and ask Steve. He’s the one in charge of the group.” 

On cue, very familiar shield flies over, taking out two of the remaining 8 deado’s; an 6”2 of pure angry muscle yells out in rage. Two large feet, that have the same effect as a truck slamming into you, plow into another’s face. Clint barely has enough time to catch his bow and quiver of arrows that are flung at him by an irate widow. Deadly and swift, Natasha darts around Steve and jumps at another sinking a knife into its head. 

“You ok Tony?” Standing up and smashing the 5th deado’s head into the side of the truck almost on auto, Steve looks up at Tony, his eyes blazing with protectiveness. They are dark with anger and intense. His body thrumming with energy from adrenaline, his chest heaving. He and Natasha must have found a closer car to be back so soon. 

Tony had never been so relieved to see a Dom in his life than he was that moment. His legs shaking from his own adrenaline staring to recede now that the danger is past, Tony would have vaulted over and kissed Steve if he had the strength. Opting instead to grin weakly, Tony nodded. 

“You have no idea how happy I am to see your face for once. Steve, Bucky! He ran that way leading-“ Steve nodded cutting him off, frustration but resignation clear in his voice. “I know. We saw him disappear just as we got the car here…I’m afraid we can’t do nothing Tony”

Gritting his teeth he offers a hand to help Tony down. “We must go, the horde could comeback, it’s not safe here” 

“Steve…” 

“Let’s go!” Steeling his face, wiping away any emotions other than determination, Steve leads them onwards. He would like nothing more than to take after the group. Race through the trees and bushes, catch up to the horde and help Bucky. His heart aches at the thought of leaving him behind to save himself. However, back at the beginning of all this; they had made a joint decision to keep the group safe first. Even if it meant leaving the other behind for the safety of the group. 

They knew in this apocalyptic times, that hard choices would have to be made. Choices that most wouldn’t be able to make. They both knew that some decisions had to be made though, regardless of how much they may not want to. He loves Bucky, despite them both being Dom’s they had loved each other for years. Since they were kids in fact. It wasn’t until recent months that they had decided to try something. 

However, as their luck seems to go, the biting minions from hell started to rain hell on Earth putting them on hold. Despite this fledgling romance between them, they know when to put aside their desires and emotions. Being in the army at one time had helped them be able to compartmentalise their thoughts. Bringing logic to the front and block out anything else. 

It was the type of skill that made them more capable of making harsh decisions. All Steve could do was trust Bucky to get out of this alive, find them again. Right now his main concerns were Peter and Tony. He could not fail them again. Not now in a world that’s itching to tear you apart. 

Keeping Tony close, the last of the dead were dispatched by Natasha and Clint while he was helping Tony, they hurry back to the house where the others wait. Going through the backdoor he calls out in warning to let he guys upstairs know its them. 

“Bruce! Sam! Peter! Grab your bags we have to go!” Letting go of Tony, allowing him to run upstairs to help his son, Steve pulls his bag onto the kitchen counter and grabs a pad of paper and his last working pen. Hastily he scribbles a note for Bucky should he return to the house that they had carried on with the plan. 

His heart skips several beats at the thought of Bucky not coming back. His mind refused to acknowledge the possibility, he firmly told himself that Bucky was strong. He was a super soldier. He would escape the horde. 

He would find them all again. He had to. 

Placing the pad in the centre of the table with some water and food just in case, Steve headed to the stairs to see if the others need an help. Sam was on the stairs heading down carrying his and Bucky’s pack. 

“Hey, where’s Bucky-man? We heading out?”

“Yeah, hoping to get out quick before the horde comes back. Or stragglers reach this place. Bucky…he’s not with us for now…he’s the one leading the horde away.” 

“Shit man, I wondered what the commotion was all about but we couldn’t see due to the other houses. We not waiting for him?” Sam looked at Steve in disbelief that he was going too leave someone behind like this. 

“We have to, it’s to dangerous Sam. I have Peter to think about, he’s to young to fight. Me and Bucky made a deal that if the safety of the group was at stake, we would leave the other behind if we had to. Right now, as much as it pains me, we have to go. I left a note for him so he can track us, put his pack on the table by the note please?” 

Hesitantly, clearly uncomfortable at leaving another behind, but Steve is right. They had to, there are other to think about. He takes the pack to the table just as the others come down. At the bottom of the stairs Tony stops, looking at Steve who can see guilt swirling in those chocolate brown eyes. Peter silent at his side keeping a tight grip on his daddy’s hand.

“Cap…I..I’m sorry about what happened, it’s my fault.”

“Tony, sweetheart” shaking his head, disagreeing with Tony’s statement. He decides to take a risk and cups his face. Tilting it to make Tony look up at him properly. “It’s not your fault ok? Bucky will be ok, he will find us again. Have faith in him, like me? Us super soldiers are hard to get rid of you know?” Cracking a small smile Tony nods. 

“You’re right, you’re both like charming cockroaches huh?” Chuckling, Steve lets him with a small push. Trying to ignore the lump in his throat. “You got that right,” Reaching out he ruffles Peter’s hair to try and prevent the child from worrying. Getting a giggle and a small hand shoving him away, he counts it as a success. 

Any other moment and Steve would be amazed by the fact that Tony had just let him touch him, without trying to break any of Steve’s bones as a result. As it was, the moment was dampened by the stress, fear and worry that was leaking from them both. The physical contact actually helped in a way to ground them. Comfort of another being there, to share the worry for Bucky. Taking a deep breathe, Steve moved to the kitchen where the others where. 

“We continue the plan that we made, Sam take Natasha and Clint to your truck. I’ll take Bruce, Tony and Peter to the car. We will head on west to the next village. Tony did you and Bucky manage to get some fuel?”

“Yeah, we put a few cans by a digger we can pick them up now” nodding satisfied Steve surveys them all. Let’s get the fuel people and get the cars going, we need to be out of here in less than 10 minutes ok?” A chorus of agreements sound back at him at his commands. 

With a final glance at the note and pack on the table, the group leave. Steve pick up Peter so that they can move faster. Tony surprisingly not putting up a fuss when he did and nether did Peter, who had thankfully been quiet and obedient the entire time.

Bucky had to find them. 

He just had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully now I have means to write the chapters will be updated often. Come to my tumblr under larissaloki to ask questions and bug me to write!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckys divergent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is all about Bucky! Hope you enjoy drop a message if you have the time!

Swearing under his breath Bucky kept running, the original horde he led away from his group had grown. Other groups near by had heard he hungry snarls of those behind him and joined the hunt. Some nearly blind-siding him as they come from all directions. Rotting hands reaching out for soft flesh.

He mentally kicked himself for the 100th time for not thinking to carry more weapons on him. The small pistol he had tucked into his trousers is empty and useless. The knife blunting from the continued use making it marginally harder to stab and pull his knife out quickly. Thank god for his metal arm and enhanced stamina and strength, otherwise he would have been caught ages ago. 

Spotting a hill ahead, perfect to slow down the deado’s, he dodges another set of hands pushing himself harder. His legs have started to burn from the continued running, his lungs starting to protest. He will have to find somewhere safe to hide soon before they really do give out. 

Tree roots and brambles snag at his clothes and see to conspire against him as he makes his way through the thick undergrowth. Just a bit further! Gritting his teeth he shoves branches out of his way jumping over a log, only to stop short at the barricade of spikes that are stuck in the ground. 

Panicking now a quick glance shows that the barricade goes on for some way both ways. Hearing the dead behind him clambering over the logs and bushes, gaining ground with each precious second he spends waiting there. Steeling himself he takes a run at the spikes, planning to try and climb over it when he’s suddenly being swept off his feet. 

With a startled yell he’s pulled up high by a net. Safely thankfully; out of reach of the dead bellow. Panting as adrenaline flow him anew at this situation, he tries to twist around in the net to see who had caught him. 

There on the other side of the barricade is a young lad, he must only be about 7-8 years old. Bucky cant tell any features though as the young boy has a dark hood pulled up and over. He does though seem fearless as he pull on a taunt rope, which causes the net to slowly drift over the barricade to the other side. Below the dead follow the net with him in, causing them to blindly walk into the barricade and impaling themselves. 

“…Please don’t be cannibals…” muttering to himself, Bucky clutches the knife tight. If he had to he would use it to ensure he survives. The net swings to a stop, spinning slowly in circles making Bucky go slightly green.

Without warning the net drops to the floor causing him to sprawl out, face mushed into the ground from the impact. With a pained groan Bucky pushes up and struggles out of the net, not liking being so vulnerable like this. Once free he rolls to his feet and settles into a defensive stance, eyes glancing around for any attacks. Hs muscles coiled, ready to spring at a moment. 

“You’re not a deer…” the child in front of him spoke, disappointment clear in his tone as he stands, completely at ease in front of Bucky. Confused Bucky eased up and stood up straight, regarding this child. He couldn’t pick up any signs of others which was odd. Did this kids group just let him wonder off alone? 

“What’s your name kid?” 

“Wade sir,” 

“Where’s your group? You shouldn’t be out here alone, its not safe for kids by themselves.” Walking forward slowly, Bucky approached Wade and kneeled down to his height. He was going to give this group a piece of his mind about this. 

Shying away ducking his head down to keep his face hidden, which caused Bucky to frown at, “I…I don’t have a group any more sir.” Shocked Bucky put his hand on Wade’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry to hear that kid, did they leave you behind?” 

“No, there..there was…” Bucky notices the poor boy shaking and starting to sniffle. Without thinking Bucky tipped Wade’s head back to try and comfort him but pauses as he sees the burn scars. His face must show his shock as Wade quickly tries to cover his face again, panic flitting across his face. Shaking his head to snap himself out of his surprise, Bucky tops him from covering himself completely. 

“Hey it’s ok buddy…I was just surprised ok? No need to hide kiddo.” Using his hopefully nicest smile, Bucky tugged Wade to look at him again. “You’re a survivor kiddo like me hmm? We gotta stick together huh? See I’m about to go find my group again wanna come with? We have this lil kid in our group that would love to have a new friend” 

Peeking out at him, the earlier spark and attitude coming back as he grins back. “Really? I can come with!” Nodding with a warm smile, Bucky stands up fully again. 

“Really. Peter; the kid in our group; is kinda the only kid at the moment. I think he gets lonely with just adults to talk to” chuckling to himself Bucky allows his thoughts to briefly drift to his group. Hopeing that they’re all ok. 

“So kiddo, anyway out of here past this lovely group and loose them at the same time?” 

“My name is not kid its Wade..say it with me Wa-de!” 

Snorting amused at this kids sass, Bucky shook his head, “oh god its like a mini Steve/Tony with me”

“Who are they?” Tilting his head, Wade leads up the hill a bit, leading Bucky into the bushes and trees till their out of sight from the dead before veering to the right. “Oh right, Steve is this dom punk that leads our group. Tony is the fireball of a sub that’s the dad of Peter who is the little boy I mentioned.” 

————

Two hours later, the due had gotten around the massive horde, and slipped by most stragglers. Bucky only had to take out a few on their way back to where his group had last been. Privately he suspected that Steve had urged the group on as per their agreement. The entire way back when Bucky had been sure they were safe, he told Wade about the group. The names of each member and what they looked like, a little bit about their personality. 

Wade unfortunately hadn’t had much to say about himself but he was quick to snark and sass him, Bucky loved it. Wade was very mature for his age as well. Able to stay quiet when needed to be, followed instructions well and was surprisingly good at tracking for his age. Bucky felt pride oddly swell up in his chest at how competent the kiddo was. However sadness also hovered at the back of his mind, he hates that kids are having to grow up so fast now. No longer would any child left in the world would know what a childhood filled with fun and games was like. 

Some days he desperately wished this was some big sick dream, that he would wake up from any moment now.   
“Is that the housing place your group stayed at?” Wade muttered as he points through the trees at a building site that was indeed where Bucky had been staying. 

“That it is kiddo-“

“Wade..”

“-stay behind me ok? Keep an ear out incase any of those things are still about. We are gonna head straight to the house my group were in to see if they are still there.” 

“What If they’re not here? We gonna stay instead as its starting to get dark old man.” Pausing to cuff Wade lightly for that old man comment, Bucky nods in agreement. “Yeah, we will stay ether way kiddo” 

Ignoring Wade grumbling about being called kiddo again, Bucky led them down into the houses, past the construction equipment and the office he had been hiding in earlier that day. Lucky for them, no more deado’s lingered about the area making their hustle to the house quick and blessedly uneventful. 

Doing a quick knock incase anyone was inside, Bucky entered the house and called out softly knowing if Steve was here, he would hear him. With no answer Bucky knew they had moved on without him. That’s fine, he knows the plan from before.   
Spotting the table in the kitchen with his pack and such left, he grins snatching up the hastily written note. 

“God bless you Punk…” folding the note he stuffs it into his pocket and handed the food and water to Wade. “Help me bring that upstairs, we need to secure the house before nightfall. Then we can finally eat and rest.” 

———-

The next morning they woke up to mist and rain that drizzled lazily outside. Patting soothingly on the windows. Groaning in protest, Bucky rubs at his eyes; mournful of the amazing dream he was having. Dream Stark has a great ass and it should be a crime to have to cut such a enticing dream short. 

Rolling onto his back to check on Wade, he notices that Wade is already awake and staring out of the window. Watching the rain with a peaceful expression. For a few moment’s they stayed like that, just listening to the rain’s lullaby. 

“You ready to get on with the day kiddo?”

“Are you ever going to call me by my name?” all Wade received in response was a grin. “Meanie”

“That I am kiddo, that I am” 

Huffing to show his displeasure, Wade got up from his make shift bed as they both started to pack up. Eager to get going and find Bucky’s group. 

“So what’s the plan? Where were you’re group headed?”

“Further along the road, gotta grab some fuel if they left me any to use out by the working offices. Then go find a car to use and get to the next nearest town, Steve may continue on but he would drag his feet when and where he could to give me a chance to catch up.” 

The rest of the morning went by quickly as they ate and got ready to leave. They managed to find two containers still in on of the buildings on site filled mostly, with them in hand they set off on the road. Keeping their senses open they plodded along.   
I took them nearly an hour to find a car in fairly good condition still that they could use and where soon driving. Wade seemed content to continue watching the scenery as they drove the 4x4. Bucky didn’t care about the model or make, just that if needed it could drive off road as well as on and even through snow if they could keep it going that long. They stayed on the road for most of the day driving past the odd deado on the road, easily avoiding them and keep right on going on their way. 

That is until, they came to a split in the road. Both for major towns, problem was, which road do they take? 

“Ok…so Irondale or Alton kiddo? I’m thinking Irondale…”

“You think they will be there?”

“I hope so kiddo, hope so. Would be annoying if they had gone the other way” 

———-

They were not in Irondale that Bucky could find. It was a smallish town compared to New York which a massive Wallmart further along the main road. Keeping to the side roads just off the main road he drove slowly on, luckily most deado’s had moved on and only a few spotted the streets. Easily avoidable again. 

After a small way into the area they decided to park the car near a row of shops. They should go look for some stuff while the were here. 

“Ok kid, we are gonna walk to each store now. Check them out, grab anything we can get easily and without compromising ourselves ok? You stay behind me and only use this knife if you have to got it? We have to be careful as it is just us and you must do as I say, if I say run you bloody run. Find a safe spot to hide in and i’ll find you if it comes to that” 

“…you promise? Promise that you will! In fact, pinkie promise!” With a determined look Wade sat up holding his pinkie out to Bucky, eyes narrowed at him. Bucky was unable to refuse him on this. The kid had been abandoned once already. “I pinkie promise Wade” He linked their pinkies smiling at him. 

Things had been going fine for a while, only a few small groups of two’s and threes where found in the shops. All slow from lack of fresh meat and decay set in enough to make movement hard. Bucky dispatched them all with relative ease. 

It was inside a hardware store where things had started to go wrong. They had just dropped off a few things into their car to make sure they had no extra baggage as they visited the next store. Doing the same routine as the last few stores, Bucky made some noise just inside the shop’s door and closed it again as they waited for any deado’s to come to the front. 

They came from the sides, a large group must have been just around the corner when they heard Bucky make a racket. Snarling the wave of dead tumbles around the corner, quickly spotting the two humans. 

“Oh for god’s sake give me a break from you hungry fuckers…Run!” Picking up Wade as he’s much faster, Bucky ran back down the street for the car. Hoping they can get in and take off before they end up surrounded. Cursing spitefully Bucky notices some small groups from earlier had managed to catch up to them and were closer to the car than the large one behind them. 

Throwing the door open he pushed Wade inside first before jumping in and slamming the door just as the smaller group reaches them. Shoving everything to the side Bucky makes an effort to keep calm as he hurries to get the car going, but the larger group are close and those around make it hard to go forwards without jamming the wheels. 

“Hold on Wade!” Putting the car into gear, Bucky tries to force through hoping to knock the ones in front out of the way. He gains very little ground as the larger group reaches them in the car. 

“What we gonna do?!” Wade shouted, panic coming through as he stares at the windows that the dead claw at. For once Bucky had no idea what to do either. 

They can’t reverse nor drive forward due to to many dead surrounding them. Gritting his teeth Bucky pushes Wade into the foot wells out of hands reach. If worst came to worst he could try and get out and lead the dead away long enough for Wade to make a break for it. Not that Bucky is keen to take a suicidal route mind you. 

Pushing that thought away and placing it under a folder ‘last resort’ in his mind, he grabbed his pack while ignoring all the snarls and teeth clacking outside the car. Trying to ignore how much groaning the car is doing under the pressure all the dead are putting it under. Shifting through his pack he tried to see if there was anything useful in it he could use. 

There’s a few flares and some food and one bottle of water in it still, as the rest of the supplies are in the back. Taking out the flares he hands Wade the pack. 

“Keep this, if things go bad for whatever reason, make a run for it if you can ok?” Seeing Wade about to protest he shake his head hard. “No protesting. If I can at least get you to live a little longer I will ok? Stay safe for me kiddo…” 

Making sure that he has his knife on him Bucky kneels on the seat to open the sky light roof window, thankful for the raised car putting the roof out of reach. Lighting the flares he throws them in three different directions, drawing away several on the outskirts of the group making it less for him to fight through. 

Climbing out quickly, Bucky uses the height advantage to leap as far out as possible. Landing in a roll on the other side, he’s never been so thankful in his life for the serum as he was right then. Standing up quickly he moves backward lashing out and taking the dead one after the other. 

“Winter special over here! Come on assholes, lets play tag for a bit huh?” Baring his teeth at the horde he continues to slowly lead the group away making sure to make a lot of noise to draw away as many as possible. He has to give the kid as best a chance as he can. 

It’s getting hard to stay away from the main horde as well as take some out as he goes, they are to close together to make it safe. Should his knife get caught they would have him. Hs best bet is to lead the group away and come back once they are far away enough. 

“Next horde, Steve can take a fucking run.” Grumbling he pushes away one of the deado’s and dodges another’s grasping hands. Overhead he could hear the start of a thunderstorm brewing and cursed. He was really starting to hate the rain as well now. 

Due to his attention on the zombies, Bucky doesn’t notice a bit of debris behind him that sends him sprawling.


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning flashed in the not so far distance as the group pulled up outside a house on an seemingly empty street. It brought back memories of Thor to Tony who wondered often how the God was. Was Thor trapped on Asgard? Did he deem the human race doomed and turned his attention onto another realm? So Many unanswered questions running around his head.

Sighing softly, Tony urged Peter up as the other car pulls up behind their car, the rest of the group joining them. He had spent the rest of yesterday in a bit of a mess after what happened at the housing construction site. When they settled for the night in the town he pulled himself together, Peter needed him to continue being strong for him. 

If Tony fell apart, how would that reflect onto Peter? His son looks up to him for protection and guidance. He blames all this on being so close all the time to Dom’s, affecting his hormones causing them to fluctuate most likely! Yeah…Tony was going to go with that. There had been studies that prolonged exposure to Dom’s could affect Sub’s. 

This morning upon awaking, Tony had pulled up his metaphorical bootstraps and put his emotions back into check. Keeping Peter close and taking down any Deado that got within 10 feet of him and his Son. He was continually Snarling at Steve to back off, as he had taken to hovering right at Tony’s elbow since the incident. Quick to try to push Tony and Peter back or trying to keep Tony outside of the shops incase of Danger. 

It was ridiculous, as a group they had decided they needed to split to gather more food as they had none left. The last of it eaten yesterday and this morning for breakfast. 

The search also helped delay them to give Bucky time to catch up, so everyone was content to spend the whole day scavenging the town and the supermarkets. Taking the cars so to make quick getaways and also easier to carry everything they do pick up. Tony had even found a few books on guns and bullet making to keep around. He himself already knew how to make the bullets obviously, but he was pretty sure the others weren’t as well versed in weapons making as he was. So having a few books on hand should they find a suitable facility, would be useful should for whatever reason, he was unable to make the bullets himself. 

Pulling his mind back to the present, Tony ushered his tired prodigy towards the back of the car to begin transferring some of what they got into the house they cleared last night. Happy to ignore the chatting behind him. 

“How diid your guys search go?” Steve’s voice is a low rumble, at any other time Tony would have found soothing and pleasant. Right then he just found it irritating after the long day.   
“Not to bad, we found some tins and water. But mostly we found some better clothing that would protect us better and some camping gear should we need it, you know out in the middle of in the middle of nowhere.” Clint quipped from the back of the truck. Grabbing some stuff some it along with Sam. 

By Steve, Natasha rolled her eyes a bit but nods in agreement to Clint’s remark. “That’s pretty much what we found.” 

“We found similar stuff, only Tony raided a book store and a pharmacy that miraculously had some things left.”

Frowning Sam paused by the two talking, “Books? Why would you want to stop by a book store?” 

“Tony wanted to get a few medical books and some on weapons and bullet making. I have to admit, they could come in handy should we find ourselves without someone that’s an expert in both areas.” 

Conceding to that argument, Sam carried on in behind Tony and Bruce with Clint bringing up the rear. 

Steve waited til they were all inside before opening his mouth again, “Any sign of him?” He look at Natasha hopeful, any sign would be welcome right now. He felt lost without his best friend/perhaps lover. His shoulders sagged though as Natasha shook her head no, her out down turned at the corners in worry. 

“Not even a footprint. We checked any and all buildings we thought Bucky may of taken shelter in. Nothing.” 

“Damn it Bucky, if you got your ass killed I’ll kill you..” grumbling to himself, Steve grabbed his own bags and a few left in the back of the car. 

\- - - -

Blind panic. That was all Bucky felt as he scrambles backwards after tripping over. His eyes glued on the fast approaching horde. Rotting teeth and greedy hands snapped and reached for him. Each Deado’s jostling to get to him first. 

His back hits a wall, meaning he needs to get up fast. Gritting his teeth he gets up wincing as his ankle hurts, must have twisted it as he fell just a moment ago. Doing his best to ignore the horde not far from him he pushes one dead that’s gotten near, back to hit and trip up some. It’s a dead end, he can’t really run in any direction as the horde surrounds him.   
“Fucking great…” Gripping his knives in his hand tightly he raises them up ready to fight. If he’s going down, he may as well as take as many of these things with him as possible. Steeling himself he prepares to lash out at the nearest one.

A blinding flash forces him to squeeze his eyes shut and shrink back ducking down to cover his head. A boom reverberates overhead, a crack snaps above and the snarling in front is drowned out. He waits for the inevitable hands to grab at him to start tearing at his flesh. However, he instead’s smells something putrid burning. The sickening scent burns in his nose making his eyes water and gag. 

Memories of the war flash through his mind suddenly. Swallowing bile that tries to climb up his throat, Bucky tries to force the traumatic memories away. His body shaking at how vivid they are. The flash of the bang grenades. The smell of burning bodies in the fields. With tremendous effort he pulls himself out of his head and shoves everything to he back of his mind. Compartmentalizing Natasha would call this. Shutting away thoughts and separating them to be able to deal with the present.

The flash seems to go as quick as it appeared. Hesitantly, Bucky peeks out through his hair that had fallen in front of his face. Shocked, Bucky lower his arms to look at the very much barbecued Deado’s that littered the floor.

“What the hell…” 

Movement from his left catches his attention, head snapping in that direction Bucky brings up his knives again. Upon seeing who it actually is, he falters and lowers them again. 

“Thor?” 

Baffled Bucky walks towards the Asgardian prince, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. They had thought that Thor wouldn’t be coming back ever again. Yet here he was! The Asgardian in question looked pretty much the same as before. Long golden hair Half pulled back out of his face with only a thin wisp that hangs loose. A short beard covers his chin that gives him somehow an endearing look. His leather hide like armor and long red cape that are exactly as he remembered, completes the look. 

“I didn’t think you would be coming back! No one did!” Grinning in relief he clasps hands with the thunder god, patting his other shoulder. “Am I glad to see you though, always in the nick of time huh?” 

Grinning Thor greets him back, “We came as soon as possible my friend!”

“…We?” 

“Oh right! Loki came with me!” At that Thor turns and points up on top of a building where indeed, the younger sibling lounged on an ac unit. Idly inspecting his nails. 

“Thor, why isn’t he in prison?” 

“We kind of had a planetary crises ourselves. Loki helped me!” Beaming happily up a his brother, Thor walks towards the building. “Loki come down! It’s friend Bucky!” 

“Riveting, don’t mind me while I contain my excitement…” 

“Still as charming as ever Loki I see” A smile is the only reply he gets when he suddenly remembers the kid in the car. “Wade!” Turning around, Bucky runs back to the car wrenching open a door in his panic to make sure Wade is ok. 

“Kiddo, you ok?!” Leaning in Bucky peeks further in to see where Wade is hiding and exhales heavily in relief when his head pops up from the foot well. 

“Bucky! Is it safe now?” 

“Yeah kiddo, they’re all gone now, Thor got to us in time” Grinning he helps the kid out of the car. 

“Thor?! You mean god of thunder Thor?!” Jumping excitedly, Wade peers around the sides of Bucky, eyes wide with wonder and awe when he spots the god. “It’s Thor!!” Pointing erratically, Wade tugs at Bucky to go towards the god. Chuckling good naturedly, happy to see the kid happy finally he allows himself to be pulled along to Thor. 

“Calm down kiddo! He’s not going anywhere,” 

Thor grins as he sees them approach and look down at the young kid, patiently waiting for him to get control of his excitement. 

“Oh my god you’re really Thor! You are awesome! Is that Mjolnir? Is that Loki? Can you fit your fist in your mouth?”

“Oooookay there kiddo, one question at a time once we get moving ok? We best get in the car and start moving on, who knows what your lightning will attract.” 

Nodding Thor looks bemused by the kids motor mouth as they head to the car once Loki finally joins them. “‘Tis would be the best course of action, tell me friend Bucky. Where are the others?” 

“We got separated by a horde of those things you bbq’ed a moment ago. I found this kid while on the run.” 

“Hmmm, we must find the others. Safety in numbers and all that…” 

“I think I know roughly the direction they could of gone in. We may be able to still catch up.” Bucky slipped into the drivers side, Thor in the passenger side as the other two got into the back. 

“Loki, do you have a spell we could use to find the direction of the others?” 

“Finally you ask brother! Yes I do actually but we need a safer place to stop for me to perform it.” 

Grinning Bucky starts the car and drives off, heading back to the main road to look for a safe place to stop for a bit. Silence settles over the group for a few moments when Loki leans forward to speak to Thor. 

“So out of curiosity, can you fit your fist in your mouth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream me on tumblr! same username


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/squik warning. Gore scene near the end so be careful, but honestly if you’re reading a zombie fic it’s to be expected. It’s quick so can skip it easily. It’s practcally just one large paragraph but it’s there. Enjoy and come yell at me on tumblr over it!

It was still early, the sun still not risen in the sky as Steve watched out for any trouble through the window. His gaze kept straying to Tony and Peter to the right, taking up a pull out bed. 

His chest squeezed painfully at the thought of all the tine he had missed with them. Things had gotten out of control fast while he was out of the loop, back at the beginning of all this. After the reveal of Tony’s sub gender he had felt betrayed and deceived. He had only jut woken up a few week ago from his ice sleep after all, only to find his best friend still alive. 

He knows he shouldn’t of taken it so personally that Tony had hid that he was a sub from him. Had hid it from everyone but he had been thrown for a loop. He came from a time that suppressants were not a thing. Didn’t excuse his shitty reaction one bit though, god if Peggy was here she would of smacked him upside the head for how he handled this!

Oh god, Peggy, that was another whole can of worms. He had only known she was still alive about a month before the apocalypse started. They had no way to get to her nursing home to check on her, deep inside he knew there was no way she could of made it. 

That thought alone was enough to make him cry most nights. He felt like he had failed Peggy again and no amount of logical thinking was helping either. 

Sighing Steve turns back to the empty, desolate street in front of him. He needed to focus right now. Maybe once they could settle somewhere for a few days, he and Tony could try and mend some bridges. For now they needed to focus on getting somewhere safe first and hopefully find Bucky again. 

Steve isn’t going to give up hope just yet. He can feel it in his gut that Bucky is still alive, all they had to do was give him time to catch up again. Meaning he had to try and find new ways to stall for as long as possible before the group forces him to move onwards. 

They had already done a supply run, they didn’t have any reason to stay other than a quick reprieve. They can’t stay here though, there’s little in the way of defence. They ideally need a place on high ground to be able to see around for any incoming hordes, rather than always knowing nearly to late. As he pondered on what to do next, he recalls the lightning from several hours ago.

They lightning seemed way to concentrated to be natural but at the time they were all much more focused on settling down for the night to pay much attention to it. Now thought with nothing but his thoughts for company, he allows himself think about it.  
Usually lightning branched out more sideways rather than straight down, the only person he knew that could direct lightning…was Thor. But that’s impossible isn’t it? Thor wasn’t on earth, they had concluded that Heimdell refused to let Thor come to earth to help out. He couldn’t blame them, he would of cut of contact for fear of spreading this epidemic to his own world. 

However that lightning was telling a different story. If Thor was here, they would have a greater Chance to survive, maybe even possibly get what other survivors they could and taken to some place where they could be much safer. Hell, he would willingly live in the Antarctica if it meant safe from the dead right now. 

The sun was now starting to steadily rise over the horizon, soon he would wake the others up and bring up his thoughts on the lightning. Perhaps Bucky would also head in that direction. He’s smart and would most possibly come to the same conclusion as he did about the lightning. It would certainly be safer for Bucky to seek Thor and search with him rather than look for the group alone. 

Steve left the group sleeping for another hour, most of which he spent sneaking glances at Tony and his fingers itching for a sketch book . Tony’s face was actually finally relaxed in his sleep, his tired face smoothed out a bit. He still had bags under his eyes but there was no helping that, they all had bags under their eyes from the near constant need to be alert and on guard. They all treasured the moments in which they could finally drop their guard and actually recharge properly. They seriously need a more permanent home. 

With great reluctance Steve stood up an hour later, gently as he could he shook Tony awake. His sensitive ears picking up Natasha in starting to move about in the other room. 

“Tony? Come on sweetheart time to get up” voice soft as Steve can manage he smiles gently a Tony scrunches up his nose before large Bambi like eyes blink awake. It takes a few seconds before his eyes settle onto Steve’s. carefully Tony extracts himself from his slumbering son and sits up stretching. 

“Morning already? God I feel like I’ve been hit by a train…” Mumbling to himself Tony rubs a hand over his beard and hair. Oh god what he would give for a razor and grooming kit. His hair hangs in his eyes at the worst of times, and he misses his once prized van dyke beard. With the precise lines and shapes that took years to perfect and grow. 

Huffing a laugh Steve steps back to give Tony space just as Natasha come into the room, looking as alert as ever she makes a beeline for the camping stove. Once it on she starts a weak pot of coffee causing Tony to groan appreciatively at the smell.  
“If I get the first mug I will marry you Natasha…” 

Smirking she sets up the mugs to be filled, “sorry Tony not my type but if you give me the first bit of chocolate you find next supply run..” she trails off teasingly.

”Done!”

“Pleasure doing business with you” Natasha purrs out grinning. It doesn’t take the others long to leave their own rooms they claimed once the smell of coffee got going. As promised Tony got the first mug, smirking smugly at the look of dismay on Clint’s face. 

“Not cool nat assassin before compassion!” Confused Sam raises an eyebrow at the two, he opens his mouth as if to ask what the hell that meant but thinks better of it and shakes his head. 

“You know what? I’m don’t want to know where that came from…” 

Grinning Natasha just winks at him and sips her own drink daintily. During their banter Peter wakes up yawning and rubbing his eyes accepting a small cup of juice that gets handed to him and Tony running his hand through his hair soothingly. 

The air seems relaxed for a bit, they had to otherwise they would go insane worrying about everything every second of the day, every day. Didn’t mean they cared any less. 

Bruce was the first surprisingly to break the fragile calm that was over the group. “So, are we leaving town?” 

Sighing Steve rubbed at his own growing beard, “I actually wanted to head back on ourselves a bit. That lightning from last night? I thin it may be Thor.” 

“Thor?! As in the lightning god?” Eyebrows disappearing into his hairline Sam put his mug down after draining it. His breathing leaving him heavily at the nod of confirmation Steve gives him. 

“Yeah, it looks like he may be back, that lightning was to concentrated to be natural. I think in the least we need to check it out?” 

“What if Thor isn’t there Steve?” Tony looks up at the Dom, his eyes meeting Steve’s, unwavering. “What if we go back and it was just a freak storm?” What if Bucky in’t there? Lays unspoken between them but they all know it’s there. 

Swallowing thickly, Steve maintains the eye contact, unwilling to look away first. “If he’s not there…we move on tomorrow. We check he town today and if it’s already empty then we move on.” 

——

Two hours later found the group in Irondale, they parked their cars in the middle of the roads at an angle placing large signs that Sam and Steve managed to put together in case Bucky or Thor came by and missed them. They would now to wait by the car for the group to come back later. 

To cover more ground the group split up into smaller groups, Sam and Bruce together, Clint and Nat and the last group being Steve, Tony and Peter. 

Setting off they all begin their searches for more supplies or Thor or possibly Bucky. All of them hoping to find at least one of the last two options. 

Tony on the drive had gotten a hold of a bat and had hammered nails in for extra hitting power against the Deado’s. and refilled all the guns as well as shared out the mag with Bruce’s help. Armed and Peter covered in protective sports padding that they had found in the last town yesterday, Steve led his group on it’s way. 

Pretty soon they were walking through residential area, quietly they made their through. Ducking behind cars to avoid any singular Deado. Not wanting to be slowed down or possibly attract any others hiding in the area. The search was going painstakingly slowly as they checked any house they think Thor may have taken residence in. Turned to be a lot of potential houses. 

The air smelt thick of ozone and electric. A scent both Dom and Sub recall belonging to the Thunder God. 

“Thor was definitely here in this area recently Steve. But where is he now?” As if on cue they hear clanging and swearing coming from a nearby house. A voice that sounds just like…

“Bucky?” Hopeful Steve urges Tony and Peter towards the house the sounds come from but makes them hide behind some bins in case there are Deado’s inside that Bucky is fighting. Quickly Steve practically kicks the front door in, shield and machete raised as he steps over the threshold but pauses as he takes in the situation. 

In the middle of the front room Bucky was pushing off a now definitely dead Dominatrix, dressed in a very black widow like catsuit that has a boob window with the front laced up exposing skin don the torso. Over the knee boots with a heels that practically make the foot go vertical. The dominatrix even has what once must ave been vibrant red hair, now clumps are missing and matted. Freezing Bucky turns to Steve. 

“This isn’t what this looks like…”

“Oh you- get you’re big ass over here!” Grinning cheekily Bucky made his way over to Steve who pulls him into a crushing hug. Squeezing Bucky tight Steve was overcome with relief that his best friend was alive, glad that his delaying and deciding to check this town was fruitful. They stayed in that embrace for a few moments longer, Steve murmuring nonsense in between kissing Bucky’s temple. Eventually they managed to pull away from the other but still holding the others arms. 

“Am I glad to see you again punk, was worrying that you would do something reckless without me to rain you in.” Scoffing Steve cuffs the back of his head playfully. “Everyone knows you’re worse than me jerk” 

Chuckling they hug one last time briefly, “where are the others?” 

“Shit, right Tony and Peter are over there I’ll go get them if you can get that deado out?” 

“Go get them I’ll hide her” nodding Bucky goes to remove the body, Peter doesn’t need to see it if they can help it. Going back out Steve called the other two in quickly. 

As the come in, Bucky comes back into the front room and Peter is over like a shot. Hugging his legs with a cry of happiness. “Bucky!” 

“James…” Tony seemed to sag in relief, glad that the super solider that had saved him, was still alive and whole. 

“Miss me doll?” Teasingly Bucky look over at him as he picks up Peter and makes his way over. The nickname causing Tony to snort in amusement to cover up how his eyes are shiny with tears.

“I told you not to call me stuff like that” 

“Naw, you told me ya not my sweetheart, nothing about not calling you doll” grinning wider, Bucky passes Peter back to Tony who was swallowing thickly and looking away. A small blush on his cheeks as the Brooklyn drawl came out thick. Even Steve behind Tony was blushing a bit at it. 

“Damn it Robocop, kid present!” Chuckling Bucky moved to sit on a sofa rubbing his face. The other two doing the same. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok Buck, I knew you would make it.” Smiling Steve leaned back relaxing into the plush cushions. 

“Is the house safe?” Peter piped up curled into Tony’s side, at that reminder Steve sat bolt upright again. 

Bucky smirked at him as he ruffled Peter’s hair, “sure is kiddo, I was just checking out down stairs in the basement last when you guys came in. In fact me and Stevie best go make sure it’s definitely clear…you stay up here with daddy ok?” 

“We’ll stay put and keep a look out” Tony confirmed for him, watching as the two super soldiers stood and made their way down stairs to the basement. 

“Ok Steve, word of warning before we go in, it’s not exactly pretty in here ok? I only got a glimpse when the bitch came at me-“ they pass the body of said female just outside the bottom basement door that look to be made specifically to sound proof the room beyond it. “But what I did see, wasn’t good and I think another is in there…” trailing off, Bucky got a knife out and ready as Steve raised his shield in front ready to charge at whatever may be on the other side. Nodding at Bucky once ready. 

Shoving the door open Bucky moves to the side to let Steve in, Steve regrets going in the moment he sees the room. His face going bright red, the blush even extending to his ears and Bucky bets, even down to his chest. 

The room looks like your typical sex dungeon, racks on the wall filled with various implements, all laid out carefully for use and easy to find. In the main floor areas are chairs and tables with cuffs positioned at various points. On the far end there’s a sterilising area where everything can be cleaned after use. There’s even a few chairs where spectators can sit to watch the goings on. Thankfully they were all empty but near the sterilising area, suspended in midair by ropes that’s wrapped around artfully it’s captive, is another female. She’s hanging horizontally with her belly facing the ground. Or what’s left of her belly. Her chest and stomach as torn allowing the previous insides, to hang freely and splatter the floor. Bites and chuck missing litter the rest of the body. 

Forcibly swallowing bile Steve looks away with his eyes closed trying to steel himself as Bucky comes in behind him.  
“Damn…” heaving a sigh, Bucky went over to the weakly struggling deado and shoved his knife into the back of it’s head. Ending it’s misery. “We best check the doors over there” he points to a door in between two racks. Steve hurries over, carefully avoiding looking at the women as he carefully cracks the door open. After nothing trying to get out he pulls it open wider to peek in. A bathroom. A quick glance around reveals it to be empty. 

“It’s an empty bathroom Buck, lets get out of here” 

“Yeah, Thor should be back soon anyway-“ 

“Thor is here? I knew that lightning was him!” They quickly leave and push the dom back into the room before closing the door behind them. 

“Yeah, big fella is back, also found this kid that’s with Thor, wouldn’t leave him alone” Chuckling Bucky recalls Wade eagerly wanting to go with Thor to see if they could catch the horses a few fields away. Pausing, he remembers about Loki as they go up the steps. 

“Listen Steve, Thor wasn’t the only one that came back-“

“Loki!?” They come to the Front room to see the Asgardian brothers stood in the middle greeting Tony who was both shocked yet pleased to see Thor while a tad weary of Loki. Peter was on the sofa practically vibrating with excitement as he look up at an older boy. 

At Steve’s exclamation, the group turn to face them. Thor moving quickly to stand between his smirking brother and the rapidly angering Captan. 

“Captain, please do not attack my brother-“

“Not attack?!”

“-he’s here to help us. I understand that people may not trust him but he can help you save others. We wish to get as any survivors as possible and get to Asgard. Or at least some place safer” 

Glaring at the smirking god, Steve kept his aggressive stance. After Loki’s last attempt at enslaving this planet, he wasn’t about to trust Loki any time soon. He could feel his eye twitching and his hand flexing as the Dom god of chaos moved closer to Tony. The wicked gleam telling Steve, Loki knew what he was doing. 

“Thor, how can we trust that he will help us? He tried to take over our world!” He growled at the shot eating grin the god has on his face as Thor sighed, conceding to that point. 

“Aye, he did but we had time to talk things over when dealing with our own home issues. I know he will help us friend. Please give him a chance to prove himself? I will keep a close eye on him.” 

Looking at Bucky, they had a silent conversation almost as Bucky gives him an imploring look. “Come on Steve, we can’t really afford to be picky right now. We need all the help we can get. And if it helps us save others? I’m willing forget and forgive for now.” As he says that, Bucky’s eyes dart over to Tony and back o Steve. Trying to silently tell Steve that this could be their one chance to get Tony and Peter safe at least. Grinding his teeth, hating having to need the chaos god’s help he nods at Thor. 

“Fine” Thor grins visibly happy about this and claps Steve on the shoulder when Steve’s ears pick up a small bark coming from the direction of the kid. Looking over he takes in the new kid finally. Noting that the kid is taking great care to keep any Skin he can hidden. A hood pulled low hiding his face from others. In his arms however is a small puppy. 

Smirking Bucky claps Steve’s other shoulder shaking him a bit. 

“Oh and that puppy is called Punk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone worried about this ending soon, relax i have so much more planned. We are no where near done! My god this fic turning out to be long as fuck and I definitely was not prepared for how long it is ending up being! I’m trying to not drag it out as much but it ends up being this long anyway. So romance is going to be slow going!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of emotions and talking ?also credit to Soomanyfandomswhy for beating this for me!

Tony grinned as he watched his son and the kid Bucky found, Wade, chat up a storm in one of the bedrooms upstairs.

It was dark out and Steve and Bucky had just come back with the rest of the group that had been waiting by the cars as planned. In front of Tony lay an assortment of chemicals and items that he had grabbed during the supply runs. Humming idly to himself, he had started to assemble makeshift weapons from the bits and bobs that he had collected, unwilling to be useless for much longer. As Rhodey would say, once an engineer always an engineer. 

Using old household products he made the bombs and even a few nail ones to keep on his person. After finding out that flashing lights draw Deado’s just as well as sound he had made sure to acquire flashing bouncy balls to throw. 

He’s even made a makeshift gauntlet to use on humans, just in-case, just because the world was up shit creek didn’t mean all humans would suddenly band together flawlessly to help one another. The gauntlet would administer a shock strong enough to stun a human for a few moments, long enough for him and his group to run away. Should they need to. 

As Tony worked at the desk in the bedroom, the two kids behind him chatted as they played a game of go fish with some card they found in the house. Punk the dog sat at his feet already snoozing contently after having been fed for the first time in ages most likely. 

“Go fish Petey!” 

“Awwww!” Pouting the younger the two pick up a card grinning excitedly he shows the brightly coloured fish to Wade.”look what I got!” 

Giggling Wade smiles at him, it’s a card he actually needs but he won’t take it, Peter till hasn’t grasped the game fully. His excitable personality inables him to keep secrets yet. The two kids upon meeting had gotten along like a house on fire, Peter not straying from Wade’s side if he could help it. 

“That’s pretty! Good find Petey” beaming, Peter adds it to his hand, some cards the wrong at round an some on the verge of falling out of his hand altogether. 

Putting his makeshift gauntlets down, Tony makes his way over to the bed and sits carefully on the edge smiling at them. “Having fun guys?” 

“Look daddy! We’re playing go fish and I picked up this card!” Grinning Peter shows Tony the same card he showed Wade. Humming Tony look at it and grins, “nice card kiddo. Unfortunately it’s bed time you two hellion.” 

On cue both kids start to complain and pout. 

“But daddy! I’m not sleepy yet…” huffing, Peter puffs up his cheeks making him look like a chipmunk. Chuckling Tony ruffles his hair and nudges him to wards the top of the bed. 

“No buts Pete, you need to sleep it’s getting late. You too Wade ok? Do you want to take the hoody off? I can try and clean it for you” 

Earlier while the super soldiers were out, Wade had accidentally dropped his hood back when playing with Peter. Tony had taken it in stride and in return shown Wade his own scars. Told him that nearly all of them had scars, proof that they were strong and survivors. It had helped calm Wade a bit. He had brightened even more when Peter didn’t seem to even care and still tugged on Wade’s hand to keep playing. 

After a mall bit of hesitation Wade slips off the hoody and hands it over keeping his face down, still nervous about showing his skin. Yawning, Peter crawls into a comfy position before reaching up and tugging Wade to come into the bed. Due to the limited amount of beds, the two kids are sharing one with Tony on the beanbag in the room. No way was he going to brave two young kids and their flailing limbs. 

Smiling shyly, Wade climbs in. Happy to have someone who’s not scared to touch him. Settling down the two get comfy as Tony leaves one small candle lit to illuminate the room a bit for Peter. 

“Goodnight boys, sleep well ok? Anything wrong we will be just down stairs.” Getting two sleepy nods in acknowledgment, Tony shuts the door most of the way. Leaving only a sliver of a gap. 

Heaving a sigh, Tony walked down stairs passing other rooms on his way and hearing some of the others settling down or quietly chatting. He heads to the kitchen intent on getting some food to eat finally when he notices that it’s the two super soldiers that are still up. Apparently on first watch. 

They had been talking quietly to themselves, as soon as they noticed Tony they ceased. Looking up at the Sub. Gazes intense.   
Intense enough it made Tony a bit uncomfortable as he grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. 

“Tony, can we talk? The three of us?” Steve asked, his tone portraying his unease. As if he fully expected the genius to refuse and walk away. Taking a deep breath, Tony plasters on a smile, turning to face the two Dom’s and leans against the counter. 

“Sure thing, what did you want to talk about?”

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Bucky’s rough voice low- pretty much a rumble at this point, made Tony’s body quiver. Just a bit. Bucky nudges a chair back with his foot as way of invitation. Grumbling to himself Tony sits down slumping back in his seat as he watches the other two looking for any sign of what the want to talk about. 

“So I’m sat, what did you want to talk about?” 

”I… I mean we, wanted to just-“ Steve makes motions with his hands his face twisted into a confused like state of contemplation. As if not sure how to voice his words. “ wanted to apologise. We wanted to try and clear the air between us all. For ages now I’ve wanted to talk to you and just, lay things to rest between us? Whether things could progress better from there or we went our separate ways again after ? Up to you, I just felt like we owe it to you to talk.” 

Both Dom’s seem look at Tony like sad puppies, their eyes wide as if worried Tony may snap at them or lash out. 

Urgh, feelings. A subject that Tony tries to avoid at all costs if he can help it. If Tony was being truthful, he kinda did want to smack them and make a run for it. He was tense and dare he say it- scared of the oncoming conversation they decided to have. Tony was perfectly happy ignoring all issues. Honest. 

“Steve we really don’t…” 

“That’s the thing Tony, we do. We walk to carefully around each other. To much history behind us and we have that affecting us as a group. I don’t want us to start arguing over something in the middle of a street and it ending badly. I think we both need closure.” 

Well when put like that Tony had to grudgingly admit the star spangled an had a point. Sighing resignedly Tony sat forwards, leaning his elbows on the table, his hands laced under his chin as he looks at the two before him. “You’re right. My god I actually said that? We should get this out of the way. Better sooner than later.” 

Fiddling with his glove, Steve seems to take a few moments to think. Most likely considering what to say, contrary to his more impulsive reactions. 

“Tony, I could give you so many excuses for my behaviour but…that’s not what’s important. My excuses don’t justify so we- I, left you to deal with the shield council and fury by yourself. Though I admire that you kept it a secret from even them. “ Steve gave a rueful smile at the bittersweet memory. “I…I reacted badly to the reveal Tony. I took it to personal, Bucky got my head on straight after smacking me across the head a few times to get me to see that.” 

Bucky chuckles at that a bit as he winks at Tony over the top of a drink. Tony felt his lips twinge in a smirk at that, able to easily picture this. Besides Bucky, Steve seems to straighten his shoulders as if he was about to face a firing squad. Quite possibly not far from the truth. 

“What I’m trying to say Tony, is that I’m sorry.” Steve looks Tony directly n the eyes, his eyes shone with sincerity.

“I’m sorry to doll for not staying around more at the time to help you. If one of us had the sense to hang around more to support you at that moment. You could have kept your old life, not to of had to hide.” Bucky’s voice went quiet as he clutches his cup like a lifeline. “After the truth of your parents you still went out of your at to help me. Brought me peace and a safe place to get to grips. I owe you so much doll.” 

Tony could feel his throat closeups bit, dry suddenly. He had a sudden overwhelming need to dunk his head in a bucket of water or bury his face in a pillow. Anything to cover just how much this was all affecting him. 

“I..you…” Tony struggled to find what to say to that, all thoughts had flown out of his head. Damn shame as well as he had worked hard on his internal speech for this very situation! But being faced with this moment for real? The genius was struggling to remember what he had mentally prepared. Looking down at his hands clasped on the table, Tony took a moment to absorb their apologies and examine his own feelings regarding this. 

Was he still pissed? Maybe a bit, was he mostly bitter? Oh definitely. 

“To tell the truth, I may not be as angry as back then, staying angry for so long is exhausting…especially when I had Peter to worry over. But I still can’t just forgive you straight away. Though I am sorry you found out the way you did. I wanted to get to know the group more before I told but I was going to.”

“I believe you Tony” softly Steve assured him, a hand reaching out but stops just short from touching Tony’s own as Steve looks up at him, asking him with his eyes if he can touch. Hesitantly, Tony reaches out a hand and lets Steve take a hold of his own. Oddly enough taking comfort from the contact. Bucky look at their hands in what Tony thinks is longing when he spots the look on his face. 

Suddenly feeling like he’s encroaching Tony tries to snatch back his hand. Clearing his throat when Steve frowns at him confused and holds on. 

“Tony? What’s wrong?” 

“Bucky…I’m sorry if I crossed a line there James.” 

Startled a bit, Bucky cocked an eyebrow at Tony confused. “What ya mean doll?” 

“I saw how you two greeted each other earlier, you both were so close I’m surprised you didn’t become one. Even now your sat practically in each other’s laps…”

At that both soldiers blush once they realise exactly how close they were sat. The moment almost comical if it wasn’t so damn serious right then. Almost like a light bulb going off above his head, Bucky realises why Tony tried to pull away from Steve just then. Tony remembers why he liked Barnes now, he was the smarter of the two. And frankly better survival instincts as well compared to Mr. Lemming there. 

“Doll, there’s no point lying, we did talk about starting something between us-me and Stevie here. We only literally decided to try not long before the apocalypse started..” 

Frowning Tony glanced between he two of them. “Why did it take you that long to get come to that decision…” 

Now the Dom’s were squirming in their seats. Steve’s face gong darker as he swallows thickly before replying, “because I was till gone on you, I had hope that maybe one day we would find you. Maybe try again. I still sorta do hope that.” Shyly Steve looks up at Tony through his lashes- why were they so goddamn thick?! So unfair. Tony could feel the tell tale warmth of his own blush starting at that. Startled by that admission he worriedly looks to Bucky to see his reaction. 

To his surprise Bucky I nodding as he looks Tony over appreciatively. When Bucky notices Tony’s gaze, the damn soldier actually fucking winks at him. Flushing even darker at that Tony clears his throat at that. Unsure how to respond to this. 

“Well, maybe lets shelf that topic for another day him? I wan if you guys are dating then I don’t want to get in the middle of you…” 

Leaning forward cooing gently, Bucky smiles slowly at him, eyes half lidded as he takes Tony’s hand. 

“Trust me doll, we have talked about it between us before. Steve made it clear early on before we decided to give it a try that he still like you. And to tell you the truth sugar, I was fairly gone on you as well ack then. How cute you looked in oil stained vest tops after a night of working. The way your nose scrunches when confused. Just damn doll!” 

Stammering Tony could only stare at the brunette in front of him, completely unprepared for the amount of charm that oozed off the Dom. Even Steve next to him was coughing trying to hide how affected and surprised himself he was by Bucky’s admission. Bucky had never mentioned that. Only that he would be open to including the smaller brunette. 

“Down James down…” Tony muttered while trying to gain some form of control over himself, trying to hide the spark of interest that went through him. Trying to keep his pheromones from broadcasting just how affected he is. 

Grinning smugly Bucky lent back after letting the Sub pull away to tug at his collar to try and get himself to cool down. 

The easy atmosphere was a nice change from the usually charged and tense one that was usually present. For once the Sub could relax more. The air between them seemed less loaded. Perhaps Steve had the right idea to talk. Get all this out of the way now while they could. His heart felt lighter than it has in years, a feeling warmed him on the inside that feels like closure? Tony wasn’t sure entirely what it was he was feeling but he liked it. 

Allowing himself to smile more at the Doms across from him, Tony could feel his factored heart heal just a bit more right then.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know itsbeen a while but i ended up wth a concussion and i was making this a two parter so two chapters at once! Hope you all like this! Drop me a message or come scream at me on tumblr under the same name. i will say this though, some distressing themes will happe here on out. so please stop reading if the possibility of kids getting hurt upsets you. im keeping it minimal but it is possible to showup.

Compared to the sweet, tranquil air from last night, the next morning was much more explosive. The exploding mainly came from Tony, who was being loud enough to make his displeasure known. 

“I refuse to be sent to Asgard when I can help!” Tony paced the front room of their hideaway, seething. The rest of the team sat about watching him wearily as Tony clutches at a gun. The gods themselves were outside trying to call Heimdell to get help and make sure some could escort Tony and the kids. The kids were sitting upstairs, keeping themselves quiet and out of the way, with Wade watching for Deado’s. 

“Please Tony, I know you could help us. However I’d..we would all feel better if you went to Asgard with the kids to be safe. The Deado’s are more attracted to your scent than ours. You’re in more danger than us.” Steve implored, practically begging the Sub to listen. He and Bucky just wanted Tony and the kid safe. Away from this waking hell. However, they both also knew Tony would not take this idea well. 

“I want to help Steve!” Breathing heavily Tony turns to glare at the Dom, looking him right in the eye. He would not sit idly by when he could be helping. It’s not who Tony is. “I can’t sit about someplace safe while knowing you’re out there in constant danger. Not if I know I could help make things that could save you all. Give you all a better fighting chance of saving others!”  
Letting out a heavy sigh of exhaustion, Tony allows himself to fall into the last empty spot in an armchair. A hand coming up to rub at his forehead as a headache formed. 

“I agree to send the kids, they need to get away from here. They are the future after all…” a look of conflict comes over Tony’ face. He wants to keep his son close but he also knows he could be greatly beneficial to the group. For example, his scent could be used as a lure. There were ways to use his sub gender to their benefit. On the other hand, he didn’t want to leave the kids by themselves.  
Tony allowed his gaze to wander around the quiet room, all of them reluctant to make this worse. Tony’s eyes fall on the nervous form of Bruce Banner. An idea forming in his mind instantly that would solve a lot of things for them. 

“Bruce could go with! I mean, he struggles to keep the big guy in due to the constant stress; so gong to Asgard would allow him to take a breather. After a while, He and I can swap. At least, if that’s ok with you, Bruce? The kids will have someone they can trust nearby, and we can help keep Hulk calm?” 

“It matters not anymore, Heimdell isn’t responding to our calls.” The Asgardian’s came back in, making sure to lock the door behind them. Their faces are drawn in concern and worry as they move to join the group in the front room. Crossing his arms pensively, Thor pursed his lips, obviously agitated and worried about why Heimdell wasn’t responding. Heimdell always responded unless great trouble was waiting at Thor’s end, that Heimdell couldn’t allow passing through. 

Loki was equally as troubled but was managing to keep a perfectly blank face. However, even that in itself was just as telling.  
The silence in the room after that statement was deafening. What was wrong in Asgard? Was this only temporary? Was Heimdell just simply taking a leak? 

Swallowing nervously Tony wrung his hands, eyes flitting between the two god.

“Any chance the big guy has just simply taken a step away for a moment?”

“Nay, Heimdell must remain at his post unless the current king orders him away. He knew we would call upon him soon. Something is wrong there.” Thor told them sombrely, he made eye contact with Loki and seemed to have an entire silent conversation. 

The group shuffle and murmur nervously, wondering what could possibly be causing such distraction in Asgard that Heimdell would leave his post? 

Huffing out a breath Clint rolls his shoulders and sighs,”well looks like we won’t be sleeping in the golden halls anytime soon…what now Capt? Oh, captain my captain?” 

“I’m not sure, my original plan is too risky with the kids.” Rubbing his face Steve racked his brains for any ideas. To the left, Sam pulled out a map humming thoughtfully as he calmly looks it over. Searching for anything that could be useful on it. 

“We need someplace that’s completely secure and easy to fortify from the dead. Some place we can leave people behind in and be sure that they will be safe.” Bucky played with a butterfly knife idly as he looked at Steve.”I’m not sure what’s in this area and even if we did we don’t know what’s overrun or what’s destroyed” 

“Well, I have a map here and two towns over is a place that has a mansion place just outside of the town and a small medical centre nearby it.” Sam looks up from the map as Nat pulled it to her to look at where he’s pointing, to memorise the route. “I don’t know about you but small towns usually mean less Deado’s in the area and mansions are usually pretty empty anyway.”

Standing Steve moves over to look down as well. It towns they haven’t been to but they could make it. It’s a start. Tony  
frowned a he thought about the medical centre. 

“Sorry to be a party pooper, but weren’t the medical centres and hospitals the first to go? I mean how big a medical centre are we talking about here?” 

Nodding Sam understood Tony’s concern on this matter. Hospitals were the first to go in the beginning. The ill and infected easily succumbing to death and risen in droves. It didn’t help that many didn’t realise until it was too late that to kill the dead, properly they had to destroy the brain. 

“That’s true, but this one looks like a small centre. Just enough for a local community for small things. In this town here, a large hospital that looks like only a small drive away where I would think people would go for major things. We would have to be careful obviously but it could potentially work” 

Nodding in approval, Tony agreed it was a good a plan as any. Bucky who had moved to perch on the arm of the chair Tony is sat on rubbed at his jaw scratching the stubble there. 

“Considering that all pharmacies we’ve come across have been cleaned out, this medical centre would be our only shot at getting anything that’s still available. Most would avoid it by themselves but with our group, we have a chance.” 

Steve smiles as he hands the map back to Sam and turns to address the whole group. 

“So it looks like it’s decided. Sam, you take half the group with you and lead the way to the mansion. The rest of us will follow behind and we will clear out the mansion first and make it safe to stay in. Once that is secured we will make a plan and check out the centre. That ok with everyone?” 

The group all nodded their assent to the plan. The mood brightening as they work out the new plan. It may not be what they originally wanted, but it’s the best in the situation they are in. 

“So let’s pack up, get ready to get moving. Thor, Loki- are you two coming with us?”

“Aye Captain, we will gladly follow and help” grinning the god of thunder claps Steve’s shoulder 

“Um..we have another problem” Sam pips up from the sofa again, “my truck won’t hold half the group, the back isn’t secure for people to sit in if we get swarmed”

“I and Loki can sit in the back, we are much stronger and able to protect ourselves from these walking dead. Do not worry” Thor assures him smiling at Sam who still looked dubious. Thinking about it Steve had to admit they needed something bigger if they were going to be saving others. 

“It will do for now, we will keep an eye out for something bigger like a minibus?”

“Why don’t we just attach a small caravan onto the truck?” The question came from Bruce, who up until then had seemed content to stay quiet. Surprised, Steve nods slowly at that suggestion. It’s a good suggestion as well. It wouldn’t really require any extra fuel to run, many people can hide in it as they go from point A to B. Or the group could sleep in it should they need to. 

“Then let keep an eye out for one along the way. Let make it a priority on the route. 30 minutes everyone before we head out” 

Quickly the team disperses to get ready to leave. Tony and the super soldiers head up to the room the kids are in. 

“Pete? Wade? Time to go, kids, grab your stuff ok? Did you feed Punk Wade” Tony moves about grabbing bags and handing them to the two young kids who had been quietly playing with Punk on the floor? 

“Where are we going, Daddy?” Getting up off of the floor, Peter hurries to do as his father says, Bucky kneels down to help Peter put the bag on and put in a few things that were left on the bed. Wade stubbornly sorts his own stuff out, declining both Tony’s and Steve’s help. 

Smiling fondly, Tony grabs his already packed bag and tools.”Another town, we can’t get to Asgard today so we’re looking for a better home ok?” Checking the room once more for anything missed, Tony pulled out his makeshift electric emitting glove and hands the two super soldiers some of the stuff he had been making last night. 

“Here, a few things I made up for a few of us to carry, a few chemical bombs that will have enough of an oomph to blow up one, maybe two Deado’s if you’re lucky.” Tony hands over the bombs to them, the vials won’t be reactive until the chemicals inside are mixed by pressing a button. These had taken him a while to fiddle with considering the environment he’s had to work in. For these, he had made sure the kid were out of the room before making. 

“Er, doll- what are these?” Bucky holds up a weird rubber-like spiky ball. “Another explody device?” 

“That Jack Frost Is a flashing bouncy ball “ Smirking, Tony herds the kids downstairs, Wade is carrying the dog that seems happy to go along. 

“Why the hell do we need these?!” Bewildered, Bucky pockets the one of each on his person, Steve pockets a bouncy ball but hands back the bomb, not quite comfortable holding it. He prefers his shield as a weapon of choice. 

“It will draw the Deado’ attention away from where we need to draw them from. It will allow us to sneak past groups or get a team member out of a tight spot. So on supply runs, keep an eye out for them.”

——————-

The journey takes them two days, this is mostly from having to track down more fuel and check out some caravans.to be attached to the back of the truck. So far the ones they have found have been damaged in a way they can’t fix or infested by large groups that they have simply left it behind. 

Eventually, they make it to the town they wanted. They stop short, hanging back in the trees bushes to look in on the town from up a hill. Down below Clint and Bucky and Loki scan the town. The rest are in the vehicles in case they need a quick getaway. Down below in the small town, the trio can’t yet see any Deado’ but the can hear them. Bucky managed to pinpoint the sounds mostly coming from the west side of the town. Going by the sound of the groans and growls, it’s a fairly large group.

“They are in the west, hopefully, they are heading out of town, we should wait a while. keep watch in case they circle back this way. If we are lucky, they will head out and keep on straight west.” Frowning Bucky sits on a low branch of a tree next to him. His gaze trained on the town, his ears straining to keep track of the moving hoard of the dead. 

Loki nods at this, “I shall keep watch here while you focus on the hoard down there. Clinton, go to the cars and inform them of the situation.”

With a lazy salute, Clint sneaks back to the cars to inform the group of the potentially long wait. 

It not for another 35 minutes, before the hoard is fading away to the west. Leaving the town just as Bucky predicted. Once the last noticeable moan disappears, he waits for another 20 just to make sure the hoard doesn’t return. Satisfied, he nods to Loki he had watched his back for him. Taking out the odd Deado that came across them. Together they head back to the cars to tell the others the hoard is gone. 

Cautiously the group head into the town. Still taking precautions they drive slowly through. Moving fast but quietly as they can if anything ends up in their way. Slowly but surely, they make their way across the small town to the other side. Following the map, they head up the road that leads up a small hill. Back into the trees. Following the road, they come to a massive double iron gate that closes off the mansion that lies beyond. 

Jumping off the back of the truck, Thor and Loki use the brute strength to pull the gates open to let the cars in. Shutting the gates loosely in case they need to make a quick escape, they jump back onto the truck to head up the long driveway that leads to the mansion.

The place itself its two stories high, it wide giving it an intimidating appearance as they park outside the front door. Ivy grows up the sides of the walls. Obviously, this has been here for a long while for this much to grow. The windows have already started to get grime on from the elements. It’s not been long enough for dirt to obscure the windows but they’re noticeably dusty. 

Getting out, the group gathered by the cars looking up at the building for any signs of trouble. 

“Ok, we will have to clear this sections by sections. Half bottom floor and a half on the top. Check every room, we have about 5 hours left of daylight. So lets clear this place by nightfall.?” Steve instructs the group turning to look at them all as he speaks. 

Bruce looks at the place nervously, for obvious reasons. “I’ll stay out here with the kids and the dog…we will sit in the car and beep if anything happens ok? But er, I don’t think me going in there would be wise…” 

“Sure, that would be a good idea. Me, Nat, Buck and Sam will take the bottom floor. Thor, Loki, Clint and Tony take the top floor. Be careful ok? Here-“ Steve hands out some walkie talkies they found in an old cop car. They keep it for things like this. “-Any trouble, call the other group. We don’t want to get everyone trapt inside if some dead are inside.” 

“No worries Capt, we will all be careful” grinning, Tony winks at Steve before moving to kiss Peter’s and Wade’s head goodbye. “You two be good for Bruce ok? You do what he says and make sure to let the dog out to wee and feed him ok?” 

Nodding the two kids say their goodbye, Peter much more animated than Wade who’s still a bit withdrawn. 

Shoulders back, head high and weapons were drawn, the Avengers make their way up the stairs to the front doors. Mentally preparing themselves for what lays beyond.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to chapter 11! Caution for possble distress causing scene near the endbut this is a zombie fic. Let me know your thoughts! this was gong to orginally be a bit longer but the ending just seemed less and didn’t work when i added on bits after so. Cut it off there.

Bruce frowned as he and the boys waited outside in the car, the others having gone inside around 40 minutes ago. His eyes, however, kept straying to the gate at the bottom of the driveway. He had a bad feeling in his gut about leaving it open, it was telling him that, at any moment a group of Deado’s could get in easily. If the group from earlier came back, they could be potentially overrun and killed in moments. The longer he sat there, the stronger the urge to close the gates got. After 20 minutes of waiting, the urge was unbearable. He was blaming Hulks instincts for this. 

Feeling the Hulk getting too restless and irritated was a pretty good indication usually that he should do something. The last thing they needed was for the Hulk to make an appearance. Huffing irritatedly, Bruce mentally told Hulk to stuff it as he grabbed a walkie-talkie and turned. Handing the radio to Wade to keep ahold of. 

“ I’m going down to the gate to check for any Dead. Possibly closing them as well, the Hulk is uncomfortable with them being open. I want you two to stay in here and stay quiet ok? Any trouble comes you hide in the footwells and call the others. Got it?” Satisfied when he gets nods in acknowledgement, Bruce grabs his bag for just in case and gets out, Wade following him surprisingly. 

“Wade?” Pausing, Bruce looks down at the young boy. For a moment he feels bad for leaving them alone in the car. But this has to be done. 

“You’ll… you’ll come back right?” Shuffling nervously, Wade bit his lip. Wanting and needing reassurance. Bruce felt another flash of guilt at leaving the car but determinedly pushed it away. It’s not like he walk-in away forever. 

“I will come straight back ok? Once I’ve checked the gate and closed them to make sure no group of Deado’s get in. I promise I won’t be long” Smiling Bruce ruffle Wade’s hair, urging him back inside the car. “Make sure you keep these doors shut tight ok?” With the last wave, Bruce jogs down the drive needing to get there fast, so that he can get back faster. 

Getting back into the car, Wade tugs the door closed his small arms struggling with the old car. 

~~~~~

Tony groaned in the complaint as his group came to yet another corridor. Honestly, this place had too many of these joining each room. There was even old servant hidden corridors that the two god alphas took to clearing. Tony and Clint taking the main ones. The server ones were near pitch black and therefore much more dangerous to navigate. They had warned the group on the bottom floor of said corridors. 

“We have to be nearly done by now…” grumbling Tony readjusted his backpack. He had grabbed it as it has his gadgets and medical stuff should he need it. He didn’t feel comfortable leaving his stuff in the car with the kids unsupervised. Peter had a nasty habit of nosing into things when curious. 

So far he and Clint had only come across three maids. Obviously, the staff that kept this place clean. The group on the bottom floor have already come across far more in the kitchen. 

Grinning, Clint opens a door on the left to check a room only to find it’s a closet full of fresh linens and blankets.

“Ooh, jackpot! I’m leaving this door here open a bit so that we can find it later!” Clint also uses his knife to make a mark on the door to make easy to identify later.

Shaking his head, Tony smiles at the playful Dom as he flexes his hand with the electrified gauntlet on. They had no clue if other aloe humans were here. Or even dogs for that matter. He felt safer with the gauntlet on. 

Taking a deep breath, Tony yanked open the next door on the right side of the hall. Staying to the side of the doorway he threw in a bouncing ball after making it start flashing and listened. 

There, soft and barely noticeable is the sound of snarling. Rolling his shoulders, the Sub peeked in to see a weak looking Deado make to way to the flashing ball. The legs are missing off of the Deado. It’s then that Tony notices a wheelchair that’s been knocked to the floor by the window. The Deado was an old elderly lady, from the old sickeningly overripe fruit scent that fills the room. An old Sub. 

Carefully but quickly, Tony makes his way over to the old Sub. His chest squeezing at the sight of the poor women. 

As he reaches her, she turns to look up at him, half of her left cheek is hanging in tatters, a gaping hole in her face. Her eyes sunken in as her body slowly perishes and decomposes. Her teeth are yellowed and many having fallen out of rotting gums. The old flowery dress is dirty and hanging on her frame as she gashes what’s left of her teeth at him. A frail hand trying to reach up to him. 

“I’m sorry…” quickly, so to not allow his mind to hesitate, Tony shoves a knife into her head. Destroying the brain and ending her misery. Giving her her final death. Carefully, he wipes off the knife on the edge of her dress and rightens the wheelchair to place her in. Wheeling her into the hall, so that on their last sweep on the way out they can easily remove the bodies. 

Tony had insisted that they bury any bodies out back with dignity. Surprisingly everyone had easily agreed with him. Now looking at this elderly lady, he’s glad he had insisted on burial. The poor women wouldn’t have stood a chance when this all started. She deserved to be given a decent ending. 

Seeing this elderly Sub, brought back memories of his godmother- Peggy. The women had been fierce for a Sub, never bowing to the expectations of how Sub’s should be. She had been one of the few good things in Tony’s life. It broke his heart the day she was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s. He had tried to visit her as often as he could, no matter how she was doing that day. He loved her stories no after how many times he had heard them. 

He knew there was no way she could have survived the apocalypse, not unless her home was extremely lucky. He just prays that she was given a graceful death. A mercy ending.

So lost in his thoughts as he rejoined Clint in the corridor, it took a few moments for a scream to register in his mind. Freezing, Tony recognises the scream as Peters. 

“Peter!!” Turning, Tony ran as fast as his legs could carry him to a window facing the front drive. He was only Barely aware of Clint Running after him, the Walkie crackling as Steve’s voice comes over worried about the scream. Tony has no time to waste replying. He simply throws it over his shoulder at the Dom behind him as he frantically searches the ground below. 

Like a train wreck, his eyes are drawn to the car and truck below, the car where the kids and dog are in is surrounded by 5 Deado’s. One of the doors is open as one of the Deado’s tries to crawl in. Racing up the drive is Bruce. Even from this distance, Tony can see Bruce’s skin turning green. 

Tony is immediately racing down the corridors, his mind focused on one thing only at this point. Getting to the kids trapped in the car. Questions could come later, Tony couldn’t bare it if he lost his son or caused Wade to get bitten. 

Panting harshly, legs moving as fast as he could, Tony makes it to the main stairway. He catches a glimpse of the two super soldiers dashing out of the door. The Asgardian brothers by passing him on the stairs. 

Tony feels like his ears have been stuffed with cotton as the world mutes around him, his vision becomes tunnelled as he tears out of the front doors that have been left wide open by the Dom’s before him. He was faintly aware of his own mouth moving, but couldn’t hear his own words as he ran to the car, the Dom’s already ripping through the Deado’s. Bruce, on the other side of the car, is just barely holding onto his control. He yanks the Deado that is halfway into the car and is snapping its teeth way to close to Wade’s face. 

With a yell, Tony lashes out at a Deado that came toward him- cutting its head in half. He had no patience to be considerate. He just wanted to get into the car. Sliding along the Bonnet of the car, Tony lands on his feet on the other side and climbs into the car. Wade is wedged between the front seats, a butterfly knife in one hand that he was given for self-defence. The hand was stuck making it obvious why he couldn’t kill the Deado. 

Carefully but quickly, Tony eased the shaking child out from between the seats. 

“Are you hurt?! What happened?” With a quick glance, he could see Bucky open a side door and picking Peter out o a foot well to check him over. A quick search and Bucky relaxed in relief, he nods at Tony to let him know Peter is ok. Relief swamped Tony, reassured somewhat he turned to Wade. He needs to check the older boy over first. 

Wade’ face was pale, practically drained of colour as he clung to Tony’s shirt. The knife having been dropped moments ago.   
“T-th-they came out of n-nowhere!” 

Pulling Wade close, Tony rocks the distraught child soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down his back trying to calm Wade.   
“Hey hey hey, calm down ok? They’re gone now…they can’t hurt you now. Wade look at me,” Tony spoke often but firmly, gently easing up Wade’s chin to look Tony in the eye. “Did it bite you? Wade, I need to know if your hurt” 

Gulping in deep breathes, Wade greedily took in Tony’s scent. Allowing the scent of a Parental Sub, to calm him. The combination of the soothing tone, the rubbing on his back and the Orchid-like scent helped to calm him enough to be able to speak. 

“It…it bit my arm…” hands trembling, Wade pushes up his jacket sleeve to reveal a bite mark on h upper arm. Near his shoulder. The teeth had just barely broken the skin, but that was enough to transfer the disease. 

Like a bucket f cold water, dread washed over Tony as he stares at the mark. His own face losing colour. He hears a cry of despair and anguish. It takes a few moments for him to realise that that cry was him. 

His face felt hot and wet. Biting his lip to prevent any more startling cries escaping, Tony pulls Wade into his chest again. This time rocking him harder, his face buried into Wade’s hair. Wade wasn’t stupid. He knew what the bites did, they were what allowed this epidemic to spread. Much like rabies, it sees to be passed through by bodily fluids. In this case, saliva. 

At this moment in time, Wade could only feel numbness settling into his mind. The shock still preventing him to feel the full extent of the bite’s pain. Above his head, he could hear Tony mumbling no over and over. Not wanting to believe this was happening. 

Outside the car, the Doms had frozen having heard what happened. Bruce crumpled to the floor, his face slack with guilt. If he had stayed in the car. This could have been avoided. He should have checked that the door was properly shut before heading down the drive! Whimpering, Bruce put his head between his knees. For once Hulk was quiet in the back of his mind. Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, he could tell it was Thor from the scent surrounding him. 

At the bottom of the drive, snarls of more Dead at the now shut gate could be heard. Frenzied by the smell and sound of humans shouting.


	13. Chapter 13

<http://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/post/177239589978/fanfic-writers-appreciation-day-%EF%BE%9F-%EF%BE%9F>

This i some awesome fan art by an amazing artist on tumblr! Check out their blogs, they have two one for saw and one for nsfw art! They are super chill as well. 

~~ ~ ~

The group were tense, not long after Wade was bitten, Steve ordered them all to go inside. The bottom floor was pretty much cleared earlier, however, Steve, Bucky and the Asgardian brothers quickly sweeper the place that was left to be checked. They moved fast and with little care to themselves. Just wanting to make sure this place was safe for them all to move around in without fear of something ambushing them at night. 

Bruce and Clint had taken Wade into a separate room away from Tony and Peter, just-in-case, Wade turned. They didn’t want Peter to have to see that. 

Sam stayed with Tony and Peter and Punk the puppy, in a large lounge-like room. The room reminded Tony of his old family mansion back in New York, lavish and gaudy in the way most rich places ended up looking. Chairs covered in the best fabrics money could buy. Ugly patterns covered everything- ordinarily, Tony would be making comments about. 

Right then though, Tony could barely manage a wrinkled nose at it all. His mind playing back the Moment Wade had revealed the bite. His own mind torturing him over what ifs. What If they had brought the kids inside with them? Would this whole thing of been avoided?

Mentally cursing, Tony told his brain to stop it. Taking deep breathes he forced himself to calm down. Thinking about what-ifs wasn’t going to help him now. 

If he had a lab or any lab equipment; he and Bruce could perhaps work to make a cure. Anything to slow the effects of the bite! As it was, they were stuck with no equipment. No electricity to run said equipment on even. All they could do was wait to see if Wade was able to overcome the disease. 

None of them had seen anyone to survive being bitten but that didn’t mean it wasn’t possible. They just all had to remain hopeful. 

Upon being separated from his friend Wade, Peter had had a tantrum for a few minutes before going quiet and is currently curled up against Tony’s side. 

It was only an hour after they had settled into the longe; the sun slowly starting to sink in the sky meaning it was already mid-afternoon; when the super soldiers finally came back. Specks of blood till covered them here and there but they were unharmed which was the most important part. 

“The mansion is cleared, all corpses have been taken outside as well. Thor and Loki are taking them outside so that we can bury them tomorrow when we have more light and to also check the grounds for any more.” Slowly Steve walks over and kneels in front of Tony and the now slumbering Peter. Exhausted from the day’s stress. Punk is asleep on Peter’s lap, his head tucked into Peter’s belly. “How is he doing?”

Sighing softly, Tony gently runs his fingers through Peter’s hair. In the peripheral of his vision, he sees Sam slip out- most likely to go loo or to check on the others. Bucky closes the door behind Sam before making his way to where they are and sits down by Peter’s feet. 

“Not good, he didn’t like being separated from Wade, kept shouting and screaming to see him. Then suddenly he went quiet and did this. Didn’t even move one inch once he was like this, he has only just fallen asleep. Steve, what are we going to do? We can’t just leave Wade to suffer.”

Grimacing, Steve nodded as he looked at Peter. He felt the same helplessness as Tony is, they all hated the thought of leaving Wade to suffer, but none of them could bring themselves to end it either. They all held touch hope that Wade would pull through. Bucky himself even said Wade would survive; as if any other outcome was simply out of the question. Mentally wincing, Steve again wondered if they were being selfish for waiting this out, for allowing the virus to run its course. 

“We just need to wait 24 hours, the virus should have run it’s course within that time ok?” Offering a small smile, Steve places a hand on Tony’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Everything will be ok Doll, you’ll see” Bucky pulled a blanket around Peter and Tony to keep them warm, as the air starts to get colder the lower the sun goes. 

Feeling better with the two Dom’s back and their warm presence surrounding him, Tony allows himself to relax finally. Exhausted from today’s stress and activities, he just wanted 10 minutes to recharge. Get his emotions back into order again. 

“Come on Doll lets move you and munchkin to a bed to sleep properly, you’ll hurt your back sleeping there,” Smiling warmly, Bucky strokes some of Tony’s now longer curls away from his eyes. The strands have started to self-clean after so long of not being able to properly shower. Groaning Tony forced himself to stand once Steve picked up Peter. 

“I hate you Frosty flakes, giving us a blanket only to tell us to move” Huffing playfully, Tony wraps the blanket around his sleeping son in the Blonde Dom’s arms. “Damn I really want a shower, remind me to find the boiler and generators in the morning” 

Growling in annoyance, Tony fiddled with the generator in the basement. Aiming to replace parts that rely on fuel to run with parts he had found within the mansion that morning and from their travels. If he can make the generator work without having to keep finding fuel for now. They can use the temporary electric as a chip to entice others to trust them. Giving Tony longer to make something like his arc reactor again to run the building on. 

Behind him is Clint, Natasha and Bucky, who have all been tasked in keeping watch just in case. They had somehow forgotten to check for a basement when doing their first sweep of the place. Due to the doors leading down to the basement still being locked, they were hopeful that it’s empty. 

Still, Steve ‘mother-hen’ Rogers still insisted that some of the group went with. Due to the unknown danger, Peter had to stay with Steve upstairs to help dig holes in the gardens with the Asgardian brothers. Wade was still inside his room with Bruce and Sam. 

So far Wade was doing well, only a mild fever is the only symptom to manifest since the bite. Upon learning of this and that Wade had survived the night, the tension over the mansion had lifted a bit. Hope spread through them all as they passed the 12th-hour mark- the maximum anyone has seen someone hold out before. 

Suddenly, the generator whirred to life beneath his hands, lights flickering on above them. 

“Yay!” Grinning, Tony pats the top of the large generator fondly. “Good girl sweetie, that’s better huh? I’ll make you better soon, promise” 

Snorting with amusement Clint leant against the side of a wine rack, arms folded across his chest. If there was anything down here, it would have found them by now. 

“You know that’s not your baby right Tones?” 

Gasping in mock horror, Tony put his hand over a fan vent quickly, “Hush! She will hear you! Don’t listen to the silly Dom baby girl!” 

Laughing, Clint shook his head as they moved over to where the boiler sat. Checking in to see if it is working. Oh, it would be bliss to have showers again. 

A quick check and fiddling around with the boiler and Tony declared it working. Places this far out and this big usually ran on its own system. Hopefully, the water would last. At least long enough for them to make a working renewable system. 

”There we go, ” grinning, Tony stands up stretching out his muscles that have cramped up a bit from being in one position for so long. “Let’s go upstairs and let the others know the good knees huh?” 

Clapping his hands together the group leave the basement, taking a few bottles with them for later. For once, things were looking good for them all. Wade looks to be handling the virus well, they have a stable (for now) home with many rooms to hide and use. Bruce and Tony have talked already a little bit about making a lab here. A place where they can tend to their wounded better. 

Upstairs, Clint and Natasha split to go to take over for Bruce and Sam. And to test the showers. 

“Wanna go test the showers doll? I bet we both could use a good soaking in hot water” Chuckling, Bucky winks at Tony as he directs Tony towards their rooms. 

“Oh god, a hot shower sounds so good right now…wait, together?” Pausing Tony turns his head to look at Bucky from over his shoulder. To his credit, Bucky did actually blush a bit as he seems to think about what he just said. 

“If you want to that is? It wouldn’t be sexual, doesn’t have to be sexual. I just want to relax together for a bit. Maybe soak in a warm bath after getting the dirt off?” Bucky tilts his head to the side and down a bit in a bashful way. At odds with his charming smile that could charm a siren to let a ship pass by. 

The exact same smile Tony had seen countless times on history reels from the war. In the photos displayed in exhibits at the museums. A smile that, Tony had fantasied much more about as a child than most teenage boys ought to. Dreamt of it being aimed at him when he did something good or did something that amused Barnes. Having that very same smile aimed at him, was phenomenal.

Despite seeing it several times already, it was still hard for Tony to believe that Bucky would aim this smile at him.   
Looking over Bucky’s face, Tony looked for anything that would indicate that Bucky is lying. He only found sincerity. A tension, that Tony wasn’t even aware of, left his muscles. 

Mentally, Tony mulled over this for a few moments, did he want to shower with Bucky? Oh god yes. However, was he ready to? It hasn’t been long that they had talked about being a three-way back at the last house, after the talk they have shared the same room but not slept on the same bed. The dom’s had seemed content to move at a slow pace for Tony. Letting him control the situation for now, which Tony was very grateful for actually. 

Like now, Bucky was letting Tony decide if they moved forward or waited. Giving Tony the power, the freedom to choose. This more than anything, was what helped Tony make his decision, knowing that Bucky would keep his word as well helped. Plus, Tony really really wanted to see that body and booty!

“I’d love a soak after, that is if the hot water works. Come on let’s go before the child senses that I’m relaxing” grinning Tony takes Bucky’s hand tugging him again to get moving. “Honestly, kids seem to have a sixth sense for this sort of thing I swear,”   
Chuckling, Bucky allows the Sub to drag him along to the bedroom, through to the bathroom that’s attached to the bedroom. Private and risk-free of anyone accidentally walking in. 

Still, Bucky locks the door behind them, in case if Peter comes running up he assures Tony when he asks. 

The bathroom was dim despite the midday sunlight outside. The windows were small and high up, covered in ivy that spanned the entire wall outside. The bathroom looked smaller and less daunting in the low light. The spacious tub that’s sunken into the floor looked more inviting to relax than some mini swimming pool. Tony liked it, as he took off his jacket and slung it over a clothes railing. Turning around he saw Bucky struggling with his own jacket. The metal arm seemed to be paining him a bit as Bucky tried to get it off. 

Quickly, Tony moves over to him, Gently placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder to still his metal arm, turning Bucky to face him Tony quickly undid the buttons with deft fingers. Carefully and gently, Tony eased the jacket off, murmuring to himself to check it over once their clean and he can see the arm properly. 

Without much thought, Tony kept helping Bucky undress. Easing the shirt up and off before kneeling down, so that he could easily access the belt buckle. Easing it out carefully so that the buckle doesn’t hit either of them. Standing again, Tony undoes Bucky ’s trousers and pushes both the trousers and the boxers underneath down so that Bucky could kick them off. Before that though, Bucky needed his boots undone so he could get them off first. Noticing this, Tony knelt and carefully undid both boots before pulling them off with one hand while the other held onto Bucky, helping him keep his balance. 

It wasn’t until Tony finally stood after helping Bucky undress that he realised what he had done. Blinking to himself, Tony had just willingly kneeled for a Dom for the first time in years. Had done one of the most basic of things, expected of Subs before he had really thought about it. 

Giving his head a small shake, Tony decided to ignore the last 2 minutes he goes to start undressing. 

“Let me help Doll,” Softly, Bucky murmured as he moves to get in front of Tony. Gently and slowly, so as to not alarm or startled Tony maybe, Bucky uses his good arm and hand to unbutton his shirt. Efficiently yet gently Bucky removes bit by bit. Something not many Dom’s in Tony’s experience had been willing to do.

Many had seen sub service actions beneath them and purely a Sub trait, Tony had only heard of Dom’s willing to serve their Sub’s in articles online or in rumours. 

Deciding not to dwell on it, Tony just stayed still, only moving when prompted and enjoyed being looked after for a few moments. Just this simple act of kindness made him relax more in Bucky’s presence. 

For the first time in years, Tony could feel the start of a sub drop creep on him. A gentle soothing sensation that made him feel soft and fuzzy. For once, it wasn’t being met with resistance. Tony didn’t want to resist this time, he actually felt safe enough to allow it to wash over him a bit. 

Tony never thought he would welcome the day where he could still sink into a sub drop. 

Belatedly, Tony heard Bucky murmur to him and gesturing for him to sit on the toilet seat, as he starts the shower to test the water. Idly, Tony watches Bucky test the temperature, grinning sleepily when Bucky cheered as it actually heated up. 

“Come on doll lets get in. You’ll feel better once clean I promise.” Smiling softly, Bucky urges Tony to stand and move to the spacious shower. Smaller than Tony’s old custom one back in Malibu when he lived there, but still large enough to move about comfortably in. 

The moment the hot water touched Tony’s body, he immediately slumped into the spray with a groan. The water felt heavenly on his aching muscles. Distantly, Tony heard an amused chuckle behind him as Bucky reached for the soap. 

Tony startled a bit as he felt soaped hands start to wash him off, of all the grime that had stuck to him. Bucky’s hands were sure but quick as they scrubbed away, allowing Tony to float a bit in his head. Enjoying the warmth of the shower as steam rose. Adding an extra blanket of warmth that wraps around his senses. 

Detaching the shower head, Bucky quickly rinsed Tony off before returning it and gently nudges out of the way. Murmuring to Tony that he won’t take to long to wash and then Tony could get back under it. 

Coming back a bit to his senses, Tony moves to the side but also takes the soap from Bucky’s hands. 

“Let me help you, James, Your arm isn’t looking to good ok?” 

With a grateful smile, Bucky catches Tony’s eye and nods at him before turning to give Tony his back. Quickly soaping up his hands Tony finally gets a good look at Bucky’s back. 

The mass of scars that spider out over his shoulder in a kind of morbid maze immediately drew Tony’s eye. As Tony gently washed out all the dirt from the area, making sure the skin around the metal wasn’t aggravated or inflamed, he realised how smiler the mess looks compared to Tony’s own scars on his chest. Both scars stood as symbols of just what they had both survived. The trials they had faced in life that helped to mould who they are today. 

Tearing his eyes from Bucky’s shoulder, when he felt his shoulders tense a bit, obviously aware of what Tony was looking at. Tony got started on washing away the rest of the dirt. Each patch cleaned revealed more scars, most of them old- obviously from his Winter Soldier days. back from the days, the Soldier had fewer qualms about injuring the body and only focused on finishing the job. Scars from the tests the Hydra scientists put him through or used him as a shield. 

Finally finishing the back, Tony taps Bucky’s shoulder, “turn around please?” Looking up, Tony’s eyes again catches Bucky’s. A guarded look had come over his eyes, as Bucky had felt Tony finding more and more scars. There as also an odd sort of vulnerability in Bucky’ face a well, as he had let Tony take them all in. 

Looking into Tony’s eyes, Bucky could see a similar look in his, along with understanding. They both had too many scars to count, all from various things such as stupid childhood stunts to accidents to battle inflicted wound. They both had scars that weren’t visible to the naked eye. 

The contact was broken as the water pipes spluttered for a moment, the water turning a bit colder before heating again. It was enough to cause Tony to jump, breaking the eye contact between them. After a brief pause, they both chuckled a bit. Tony’s head still floating a bit but not deeply.

“Nearly finished Terminator ok? I’ll have you smelling of roses in no time,” Grinning cheekily, Tony starts on washing the front of Bucky’ body, using quick efficient strokes, the dirt was soon being washed away down the drain. Tony took his time though to carefully clean the metal arm. Working away as much grime as he could, for now, already the arm was moving better as gunk was cleaned from between the plates. 

They both shampooed their hair twice to get it feeling clean again, each helping the other, playful teasing between them as Tony leant his forehead on Bucky’s chest. Eyes closed as Bucky’ magic fingers worked out knots in Tony’s hair. 

“Damn, Tony you finally smell like a real boy and not a rust bucket filled with stagnant water,” 

“Thank you Snowflake for that oh so wonderful compliment. Really warms my heart,” snorting Tony shook his head as the last of the shampoo was washed away. He let out a surprised eep when two arms pulled him back into Bucky’s chest, his nose shifting to sit behind Tony’s ear. A steady breath could be heard as Bucky simply held him. 

Relaxing, Tony leaned back into the contact and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander as they simply soaked in the other’s presence and warmth. 

Tony could feel the half hard cock resting against his thighs, that Bucky seemed content to ignore. So Tony pushed it from his mind. They were both half hard from the gently soothing touches. The intimacy making their bodies feel good but there was no urgency to get off. They were both happy to just hold one another. 

It was too soon for anything else and they were fine with that for now, but in the darkened bathroom together, they could just be. 

They weren’t sure how long they stood there like this, soaking in the warmth of the other. Enjoying each other’s company when they heard the bedroom door swing open. Jolting apart, they could hear Steve’s amused tone drifting over the spray of water. They could also hear Peter’s non-stop excitable chatter it wasn’t long till a knock on the door came.   
“Hey! It’s us, is it Tony or Bucky in there? Pete needs to use the bathroom!” 

Chuckling, Bucky reached up and switched off the water, despite the pout Tony aimed at him. “None of that now, Junior needs to use the bathroom” winking, Bucky ducks his head to peck a kiss on Tony’s lips before slipping out of the shower stall. He grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist securely, grabbing another he wraps it around Tony’s shoulders. Unlocking the door he herds Tony out into the bedroom and pushes him gently towards a shocked Steve. 

Peter on the other hand, barely batted an eyelid at his dad in a towel, more interested in the hot water as he caught sight of steam streaming out of the bathroom. 

“Come on squirt, your turn to use the bathroom and have a wash while you’re at it. The hot water finally works!” Grinning, Bucky shows the kid how to use the shower and gets him a towel ready before leaving him to it. Leaving the door open just a crack in case of emergencies. 

Sauntering over to the other two, Bucky smirked at Steve who had yet to really close his mouth but was helping Tony dry.   
“Hey Stevie, the hot water works by the way,” 

“So I can see..”Steve gave Bucky an unimpressed look as Tony slapped away Steve’s hands so he could go get dressed. Steve couldn’t help but watch him walk away as Tony dropped his towel to grab his clothes. Blushing, Steve quickly looked away politely, instead he caught Bucky’s eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Steve gave Bucky a questioning look. Shaking his head, Bucky understood what he was silently asking. If they had been playing around in the bathroom. 

Steve nodded in understanding, smiling at him before turning to the now mostly dressed Tony. 

“I’d hug you but er, your finally clean of dirt but I’m still covered and I don’t want to get you dirt already” grinning bashfully, Steve started to undress his top layers and left them in a pile near the door to deal with later. “I see you got the generator and boiler going through baby, thank you,” 

Waving a hand dismissively, Tony grabs his toolkit and motions for Bucky to sit on the bed so he can finally look the arm over.   
“My pleasure, seriously Cap, that shower is amazing.” Grinning Tony sets to work on the arm, “once you’re all clean we can all just cuddle for a while.” Tony paused a moment to glance at Steve, “I haven’t heard any news from about Wade so I’m guessing everything is still ok that area?” 

“Yeah. I saw Bruce leave the room as we came up, Wade is doing well” smiling, Steve sat in an armchair, awaiting his turn. He smiled brighter as Tony seemed to sag a bit in relief at that news.

Things indeed were looking up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter gets antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much editing for ths chapter, i hope this pleases people! Just a quick note though, i used UK medical knowledge such as making a science joke partaining to paracetamol. It’s our main pain killer that you can buy in pretty much any store. I think its the equivalent to Advil in US? Correct me American readers! Anyways enjoy!

“Daddy, can I see Wade soon?” Peter poked at his powered eggs that Sam had found in one of his bags that morning. Peter’s appetite wasn’t great at the moment, missing Wade has greatly affected it the past few days.

Bruce took up three plates for Natasha, Clint and Wade who were still in the quarantine room. Bruce was going up to do the last (hopefully) check on Wade, to see if he was in the all clear of the virus. If he was, he was going to be able to rejoin the group properly finally again; the group, as a result, were all thrumming with nervous energy.

Steve and Bucky were barely able to contain themselves as they waited for the final verdict, Tony was writing random equations out on small bits of paper as he talked to his son. Trying to redirect his own nervous energy as well as Peter’s, to prevent either of them from just running up the stairs. Neither were any good at waiting, and today was no exception, the only thing really keeping them in place was the threat of Bruce’s disappointed glare.

“Hopefully soon, Bruce is just going to check on him right now baby boy ok? Remember when I said that Wade was a bit ill? Well, Bruce is just checking to see if he’s better again ok?”

Nodding, Peter continued to poke at his food, despite it being the first warm meal in ages that they got to eat. “I remember Daddy”

The hand not being used to eat, was idly petting Punk’s head that rested on his lap, hoping for any scraps of food that may fall down; despite already having eaten a bowl of food already. Pulling out a chair besides Peter, Steve looks down with a soft smile and ruffles Peter’s hair, messing up further the curled locks.

“Wade may not be up to much, but maybe you can show him around the place with someone? Wade hasn’t had a good look around yet I bet, you can show him the massive game room up stairs as well?”

Brightening up instantly, Peter nods enthusiastically shovelling in a mouthful of food finally, much to Tony’s joy.

“Yeah!” Steve raises an eyebrow as Peter tries to speak with a full mouth, causing him to giggle and swallow before he attempts talking again. “I can show him the bamboo hut in the garden as well!”

“That’s right,” Grinning, Steve nods at the now more happier child, he catches Tony thanking him from behind Peter‘s head.  
Rolling his eyes, Tony stood up to get some more water to drink, rubbing Bucky’s arm as he passes him.

It’s not long till they all hear footsteps coming down the hall, even Loki pauses from cleaning his weapons to see if Bruce brings good news. Excited, Peter drops his cutlery as he scrambles out of his chair and he would have fallen off in his rush had Steve not managed to grab him in time.

“Peter wait! Hang on wiggle butt before you hurt yourself,” Chuckling, Steve gets Peter out of the chair and hands him to Bucky to hold onto him, just in case it’s bad news. Smirking, Bucky effortlessly holds the squirming child and ruffles his hair affectionately, when Peter gives a small whine in protest to being held.

Moving to the front of the kitchen, Steve stands facing the door as it creeks open, Bruce’s head pop’s around the corner first before the rest of him quickly follows. The group in the kitchen moves closer anxiously, all eyes trained on the Doctor as he fiddles with his glasses.

“Bruce-“

“Is Wade ok?!” Peter’s voice cuts over everyone else’s as he impatiently strains against Bucky’s arms, his head craning to the side as if that would help him see around the door. Grinning, Bruce pushes the door to make it swing open instead of answering. Stood there in his usually jeans and hoodie was Wade, looking as healthy as he did the day before the bite; not a single hint of any sign that he was liable to turn into a Deado.

“Wade!!” Squealing and writhing to be put down, Peter dashes to Wade the moment his little feet made contact with the ground. Peter’s face split wide with a smile of pure joy at finally seeing his friend. Grinning widely, Wade manages to catch the speeding smaller body as it hurtles into him like a tiny torpedo.

“Hey Petey, miss me?”

“Yeah! Missed you lots, I have so much to show you! There’s this awesome bamboo garden outside that Steve and me found!”

“Ooh sounds cool,” Smiling the elder boy hugs Peter hard. All of the adults knew the separation wasn’t easy on both of the kids, having made a fast friendship, they didn’t like to be apart. Tony found it endearing that the two boys had such a strong connection already. It often reminded him of his and Rhodey’s own relationship.

Oh god does Tony miss his best friend, all he could do was hope that both him and Pepper and hopefully Happy as well, where all ok. Surviving and getting by, hopefully travelling together or in a bigger group for safety. Before he could get too focused on his own thoughts, Tony forcibly brings himself back into the present and smiles fondly as the two boys move to the table. Tony snagged a quick hug as the Wade passed, expressing his relief that he was ok.

Everyone in the room has practically sagged in silent relief at Wade being ok, but it leaves a big question to be answered. How was it he was able to survive?

After Wade had come in, Natasha and Clint silently slipped into the kitchen, Clint making a beeline for the coffee; glad that they had found some on their newest raids. All clean from the newly working showers, everyone looks much better after having been able to finally clean themselves properly again. Quietly, Tony makes his way to Bruce’s side who was sat next to Natasha at the table, leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Hey Brucie, rough few days?” Whispering, Tony grins a bit as he nudges his old science buddy. Humming, Bruce glances at Tony before turning his curious gaze onto Wade, the scientist was intrigued as well as baffled by the boy.

“You could say that. Say Tony, how do you think Wade survived the bite? Not one person before has survived and yet, here is a small kid who has actually beaten it. Simply amazing…”

“I know, damn Bruce, if we had the equipment we could potentially figure out a cure or preventative” Tony pauses as a thought comes to him, “Bruce, would the small medical centre in town have blood analysing equipment?”

Frowning, Bruce hums quietly as he thinks it over, accepting a new coffee from Sam as he passes them all new cups.

“Perhaps if they got equipment in the early stages of all this to handle local cases, most local centres where given extra equipment to try and give them a chance to find a cure or at least keep the spread minimum. So if this place managed to get some before it was to late, they would have pretty much all the equipment we would need.”

Sitting up again, Bruce leans back as they whisper so as to not alarm the chattering kids across from them. Steve remains by the kids trying to minimise the mess as Wade eats another plate of food. Bucky had moved to sit in a chair behind the two genius’s, listening intently to them as they brainstormed. The gods remained where they were but were no doubt listening in as well. Sam and Clint where over by the coffee pot chatting quietly to themselves, oblivious to everything else going on around them.

Tapping a finger on his cheek, Tony leans on his left hand as he sips his own drink, contemplating this.

“We need to make that run into town sooner rather than later then. If any machines are salvageable, we want to be the ones to get them.”

“Either me or you need to go Tony, we are the only ones that know what we are looking for really-“

“Tony can go, you need to rest after the last few days of watching over Wade. Me and Clint have been up all night so us going would be risky as well.” Natasha cut in, her tone like steel as she levels Bruce a look, she disliked it when Bruce neglected to care for himself at times. However, Tony could see the signs of exhaustion from the nights being up and stressing over Wade and having to be constantly on edge. She and Clint had taken most of the shifts, alternating with Sam and Bruce to minimise the contact between Wade and Peter and the possibility of the virus being carried over.

Before all this, this would have been easy for the ex-black widow, but weeks of being on edge near constantly and sleepless nights from old nightmares as well as new ones, has drained her as it has all of them. Even the super soldiers where often looking worse for wear, whereas before they could of gone strong for days in a row. They all took the chance to rest when they could, not knowing when they would next have that chance.

Nodding in agreement with Natasha, Tony claps a hand onto Bruce’s shoulder and grins, “I will take care of it ok? I’ll to the guys and we will figure out an action plan ok?”

Later on, out in the gardens, Thor sat in the bamboo den with the two kids playing some kind of game. Loki, Bucky and Steve stood nearby listening to Tony explain his and Bruce’s conversation from that morning, Sam was sat next to Tony on a bench facing the three standing Dom’s. None looked to happy to take Tony out in a potentially deadly situation, but none could dispute Tony’s statement that none of them even remotely knew what to look for.

“Me, Thor, Loki and Bucky will go into town with you. You will stick close to one of us the entire time ok? We don’t know how dangerous the centre will be so we need to be really careful, we can’t loose you nor Bruce as you are our best bets of surviving this.” Crossing his arm over his broad chest, Steve gave Tony his Captain America look. To his right, Bucky had a similar look and stance, only his actually looked a tad more intimidating.

“Cross my heart Cap, I’ll be a good boy the entire time, scouts honour.” Smirking up at the Dom, Tony cheekily salutes at him, winking for added measure. “Oh and Bruce wants this if anyone can find it,” smirking Tony hands Steve a piece of paper that has the item Bruce wants scribbled down on. Raising an eyebrow, Steve gives Tony an incredulous look but nods pocketing the bit of paper without another word.

The next morning, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Loki and Tony set out to the town. They had decided to wait till this morning so that they could make use of as much daylight as they could and have more time to prepare for this. Steve even double checked with Bruce about the item he had written down, face blank, Bruce confirmed that yes what he wrote was correct.

“How do we want to do this, we need to do a general run on the other shops as well so do we hit the medical centre or the town shops first?” Getting out of the truck they took to be able to carry everything they find, leaving the car for the others in-case of an emergency; Steve checked his gear and weapons as he directed his question to the others.

“Medical, it’s more of a priority than the other stores. The medical would have food stocked up for the patients they took in and the workers as well as equipment. As most people would avoid a potential death trap, it would make sense for them to target the smaller local stores.” Tony fiddled with his gauntlet and picked up one of his devices. That is, one of his flashing bombs that flashes when he presses a button and then explodes after a few moments. A way to check inside and to lure away the attention of possible Deado’s, it wasn’t overly powerful either at a small distance but it was enough to damage the Deado’s that get to close.

“I actually agree with Stark for once,” leaning against the truck’s side, Loki twirled a dagger in his hands, idly playing with it; Bucky watching impressed at the skill Loki obviously possessed. Steve was not looking forward to those two trading dagger wielding tips. Pushing against the truck with his hip, Loki stood to his full height and lazily looked around at the building in front of them. They had pulled up across the road from the medical centre, giving themselves more running distance to put between them and any Deado’s that chase them out.

“I believe the best approach would be my self and Stark sneaking in to check the outside, find the best way in-“

“No.” Steve cut n, growling at Loki, not being able to help his knee jerk reaction to wanting to keep Tony away from danger as best as he can. Huffing with annoyance, Loki sends him a withering glare.

“Rogers, may I remind you that we are some of the more faster and sneakier of the group? Yes Barnes is faster than Stark but his arm could reflect the sunlight. Catching the eye of a group of those things. Thor is useless at sneaking and you and him are both bright and large. The best options would be me and Stark and you know it.”

“Steve, it’s ok I can take care of myself,” putting a soothing hand on Steve’s arm, Tony gave him a reassuring grin. “You know Lo-Lo is right-“

“Lo-Lo?!”

“-besides, he won’t let anything happen to me.” Grinning brightly, happy to ignore the burning glare that was being aimed at him from Loki.

Still not completely convinced, Steve looks over at Bucky. Bucky himself didn’t look to pleased with the plan, but Steve could see that Bucky agreed, even if reluctantly, with this plan.

“One strand of hair misplaced Loki…” Bucky growled quietly at Loki, a knife was twirled in his hands threateningly. Scoffing, Loki turned his back on them, already walking towards the building causing Tony to hurry after him.

“He will be returned in pristine condition.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey Steve, do you think at one point Tony had a sex dungeon?”

Blinking in shock, Steve looks over his shoulder at his best friend- where had that random question come from? Since Loki and Tony had left to do the recon, Thor moved to sit in the truck in case they need a quick getaway while Bucky and Steve were stood in the middle of the road, backs together as they keep watch both ways.

“Seriously? That’s all that’s on your mind right now?” Steve asked Bucky Incredulously, peeking over his shoulder at Bucky before turning to face forward again.

“Well, yeah I mean Wade is ok- I mean fuck Steve; Wade is the first to survive a bite from a Deado that we know of! I’m not as smart as Tony or Bruce to properly geek out over it, and we can’t work out the how or why until we get this machine stuff back to the mansion. So my brain is focusing on what I’m good at” smirking, Bucky scanned the streets and buildings, unable to help but feel like they are being watched. But he couldn’t sense anyone, it was unnerving and frustrating for the former Winter Soldier.

“Sniping?..” Steve said hopefully, trying to turn the subject away from Tony’s sex history. Just the thought was making his blood rush south, his mind wandering as it imagined what tony would look like. Firmly and with a great show of will, Steve forced those thoughts away for later.

“That and sex. Hey think we could get Tony to agree to some old fashioned movie troupe like sexy times? Me and you or just me in a tree with a scope? Watching him tease in a window, hell maybe you’re in there with him to tease me. Watching you two get it on while I can only watch-“

“Jesus fuck Bucky” coughing uncomfortably, face bright red as images again sprang to his mind, making his body heat up in both arousal and discomfort. “Now isn’t really the time to be talking about things like that jerk.”

Steve huffed when all he got in return was a chuckle from Bucky, that jerk knew exactly how that affected him. Their senses were much sharper than a normal Dom’s, even without the serum though, Bucky would have been able to smell how affected Steve was by his words just now.

Taking deep long calming breathes, Steve managed to get himself back under control just as Loki and Tony came back, walking around the far left of the building, the very same direction that Steve was currently facing. Relief flooded him, as Steve started walking to meet them half way, his eyes moving over Tony critically looking for any signs of injury.

“As you can see Captain, I have brought him back free of injury. We even found a good way in” smirking, the god of mischief waved his brother over who was still in the car, Bucky had followed Steve once he noticed that Steve had left his post.

“Good, lets get this over with then. How many Deado’ could you see inside from your recon?”

Loki gave them a run down of which rooms in which sections they saw the most Dead, using a stick he drew a rough map in the dirt.

“This room here, where most of the patients where housed, seems to be full of them. The windows were partially blocked by tables, to prevent outside Dead from looking in I suppose. Most of the rooms were empty but locked up tight, we would have better chances getting into them from the inside. This room here,” Loki points to one part of the map for Steve. “Had some more Dead, mainly staff it appears. The door however is bolted on the inside thankfully, someone must had locked the door before being killed from the inside. On the other hand he room is a research lab room, one with most of the machines Tony and Bruce need”

Impressed with how thorough they had been, Steve nod his thanks before using his foot to scuff the dirt, erasing the map. Steve decided to push the bit of info about the research lab to the back of his mind for now, maybe they will find another room with machines that they could use. If not, they may have to take on that room.

“You did well, show us the way in and lets get what we need fast, are the patients locked in?”

“Not that we can tell but the door was locked. We thought that maybe the door was blocked or locked from the other side maybe” Tony informs him quietly as the group make their way around the back.

Getting in, as Loki had said, was easy. They found a side door that was unlocked that lead to a kitchen, the kitchen itself was empty as well as the immediate hallway beyond. A quick raid of the kitchen yielded some more food that they took.

Moving fast but quietly they made their way through fast, checking rooms as they go. Many were useless to them apart from the occasional computer or fan in the offices. They decided to come back for those once they were sure they could carry them without threat of being mauled alive.

Occasionally they came across a Deado or two; staff members that had been locked out of the room where the rest where; but were able to swiftly dispatch them before they could make much sound, alerting others of the alive humans nearby.

True to Tony’s and Loki’s predictions, the room with all the patients in was locked and barred from the outside. The staff had obviously attempted to isolate a situation that was beyond their help and tried to prevent it spreading. Grateful for this mercy, the group moved on and soon found a storage room, boxes and boxes of medication and equipment lined the room and shelves.

“Loki and Thor- take that end and sort through what’s useful or what wont be, basically take anything that isn’t perishable or is machinery” gives them a copy of the list Bruce gave them, including that certain item that Steve still has no idea what it is. “Here is a list, make these priority if you can”

“Aye Captain.”

Each team moved to their end of the room, spreading out to check through the boxes for anything of use. Tony gave a little uttered cheers when he finds something particularly useful, a pile near the doorway rapidly forming.

Shifting through a box, Bucky cleared out anything perished or useless, the next box was filled with medicine for all sorts of ailments and conditions. Many names jumped out at Bucky, more than half he had no hope in properly pronouncing but some he recognised. The ones he did he placed in his backpack along with a few boxes from the list. Just as Bucky was about to move the rest of the box to a pile to take but not priority, he spots a certain name. One that Steve had shown him and looked at many times in confusion since Bruce had given it to him.

N-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethanamide.

Bucky grinned when he saw the chemical name of the medicine, however the grin fell when he saw it’s common name above. Seeing the common name, Bucky cursed a blue streak in Bruce’s name, that lil scientist dick. Still, Bucky couldn’t help the grin on his face from forming.

“Hey Stevie, I found the medicine Bruce asked for,” picking up the box with a grin, Bucky gleefully handed it over to his oh so trusting best friend, waiting for Steve to read it and realise what Bruce had done. Unsurprisingly, Tony paused in his search to look over, his eyes lighting up with mischief. Now, Bucky could understand his expression back when the request was made.  
Much to Bucky’s delight, Steve’s facial journey was a thing of beauty and couldn’t help but wish Bruce was here to see it himself. Bucky decided to commit this to memory so that he could tell Bruce how successful his prank is.

First was the trusting relief at having found something one of their group apparently needed. Then came the surprise quickly followed by a look that was just pure resignation but humour, behind Steve, Bucky could hear Tony snort in laughter as Steve swore loudly.

“It’s damn paracetamol!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/larissaloki Come hit me up on tumblr as i respond to messages better and quicker on there. Come scream at me and let me know your thoughts. Screams are the fuel that this fic runs on!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom’s are cheeky and shouldn’t be so damn good looking- Tony stark several times a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i split this chapter into two parts as i was really struggling with the next part to this so while i struggle with an action scene you guys get an early update yay! :D come scream me on tumblr (under same user name) as i dont always check messages on here. I love hearing what you guys think and what parts you loved reading! Enjoy !

Outside the mansion gates, the sun sunken halfway down the sky with night quickly approaching, a Deado shuffles along the path- It’s mind focused solely on finding it’s next meal. It doesn’t care how far it needs to walk or what it even finds, it just wants fresh warm meat from a still heart-beating body. Jaw hanging loose as rotting skin started to peel and fall apart exposing bone and rotting muscles; how the dead could still walk and move despite the state of their bodies, was one of the many mysteries of the Deado’s. 

On the ground, atop a pile of leaves is a shiny metal object, flashing colours coming from it alerting the Deado of its presence. Not caring what kind of colours it was making, all the Deado cared for was that it was changing, giving the appearance of moving which equalled food. With a lurch the Deado shuffles marginally faster towards the object.

Kicking up fallen leaves, it reaches the shiny object but the Deado misses the wire that’s hidden beneath the leaves on the ground. It’s foot presses down on a certain bit. 

With a loud SNAP, the wire tightens around the Deado’s foot, hoisting it off the floor but it’s back hits the floor with a thud before it’s entire body is fully lifted off the ground. A large bit of skin from one of the arms peels off from where it collides with the rough ground. With a furious snarl, the Deado looks around for the shiny thing it came for and starts to reach for it, uncaring of the missing skin or that fact that its caught. 

“Finally, why is it that when you need one there’s none of these around but the moment you don’t want them, there’s a whole horde?” Tony chirps as he jumps down from his perch from within a nearby tree, Sam dropping down besides him; making a face of disgust at the rotting skin smeared on the ground. 

“Remind me again, why we needed to catch one of these? We’re not taking that thing inside are we?”Sam eyes the Deado dubiously, it has finally noticed them and is making grabby hands at them from where it hung. 

“Well, considering we have all that shiny new tech and stuff from that centre, me and Brucie-Bear spent most of the night setting up a lab into working order. He wants to see what the difference is between our blood, Wade’s and the Deado’s. See if we can come up with a vaccine or something you know? we may as well try while we still can.” 

“Please don’t tell me we need the entire body? This guy looks like he’ll fall apart in our hands before we even get to the gate...” 

“Nah, just a large chuck to take samples of; preferably the brain as well a normal tissue in-case their any different from each other, so maybe an arm as well as the head?” Apathetically, Tony flips out a hunting knife from a sheath on his ankle, with a quick jab he finishes off the Deado. “Ok lets cut it down and take what we need, the quicker we get this over with the better.” 

Nodding, Sam steps forward as Tony moves back and uses his hight advantage to cut the Deado down. Swapping his knife out for a machete, Tony pulls one arm out away from the body before swiftly hacking it off. The skin and muscles easily giving way due to their weakened state. Once the arm is free Tony casually chucks it too Sam to catch, who instead yelps jumping away to the side, as if the arm could suddenly attack him. 

Pausing at Sam’s reaction, Tony grin’s cheekily, “it’s just an arm Sam, hardly going to bite you.” chuckling with amusement as Sam quickly picks the arm back up, a slight blush can be seen on his darkened cheeks. Without further delay, Tony brings down the machete onto the neck, severing the head from the body. 

“There! Ew, it’s oozing blood a bit. Sam look, the blood looks like tar!” 

Tony’s only reply was Sam speedily backing away, gagging at the smell and tar like blood that slowly drained from the head that Tony held up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Any news?”

“Another group has come to the area, near the town just down the road, they have made camp at that mansion it seems. They actually went into the medi centre and cleared it out. That’s not the most interesting part though.”

“Oh? What’s the most interesting part?”

“They have a child in the group, kept at the mansion it would seem; from a conversation we overheard we believe this kid is immune to the biters” 

“Immune? Well how bout that huh? Tell our spy to keep an eye on them and their group, to report back to us any weaknesses and who would be useful. Any Subs?” 

“Just one, an older one but still could breed for a few more years. We can’t tell what the kid is yet.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Groaning as he rolls his head from side to side to try and reduce the ache in his neck, Clint scowled up at Steve who stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest as he looks back at Clint patiently. 

“Do we really need to do another check? You guys managed to get a great haul from the medi place didn’t you?” Huffing petulantly, Clint leaned back in his chair to put his feet on the table, internally gleeful at the look of disappointment Steve sent him for it. 

“Yes we need to go out again, we need to find all that we can while we can including a caravan or an RV if possible. We also need more clothes as well for spares as a lot of our clothes are way to stained by blood to be safe. So we need you, Sam, Natasha and I to do a quick run. Maybe we will even find signs of other groups while we are out there” 

“Ok,” Clint nods in acknowledgment to that, “say we do find another group, how do we determine they’re safe to bring back?” Raising an eyebrow, Clint tilts his head to the side to look up at Steve from a better angle, “I mean, for all we know they could try playing us right? I’m assuming you have some form of plan of action in place?” 

Rolling his eyes and finally taking a seat himself, Steve shoved Clint’s feet off the table before replying, his tone long suffering and seems as if he’s had to already explained this several times before. 

“Of course I have a plan in mind. We talk to the group if we find survivors, get a feel for them and ask questions to see if we can get any clues as to their intentions. That’s why I want you and Nat coming with me; you both have good people reading skills, Sam and I are the distractions if you like. A deterrent mainly from outright attacking us. “ 

Leaning back into his seat, Steve watches Clint absorb what he just said, of course he wouldn’t just bring back everyone they crossed paths with, without getting a feel for them first. They had a Sub and two kids to protect right now, they couldn’t afford to bring in any unsavoury characters by accident that could pose as a threat towards them. If they had been able to send Tony and the kids to Asgard, they may have been less picky and try to save everyone but as it is, they had to be much more careful on who they took in. Steve may be optimistic but he wasn’t stupid. 

“We may not even find anyone Clint, but we still need to collect as much stuff as we can for the possibility of having others join eventually or for emergencies”

Sighing heavily, Clint nods and grumbles as he gets up to stretch, raising his hands high into the air to crack his back.   
“So, when do we go then?” 

“As soon as we are all ready; Nat has gone upstairs to get Sam and to get ready so all you need to do is grab what you need and meet at the front door as soon as, ok?” Mock saluting, Clint hurries out of the kitchen and upstairs to his shared room with Natasha, leaving Steve behind who moved at a slower pace up the stairs, to his room that he shares with Bucky and Tony. Peter had his own room now that he shared with Punk and Wade next door to them, so that the adults can still hear if anything bad happens but both adults and kids got their own privacy. 

Pushing the door to his room open after a quick warning knock, Steve swiftly stepped inside and gently closed the door behind him, his eyes immediately moving to Bucky and Tony who are snuggled on a padded window seat. Tony had his back against Bucky’s chest as the Dom leant back against the wall, his head resting against the wall as he closed his eyes while Tony read a book, sat between Bucky’s powerful legs. 

Once Steve shut the door, Bucky opened one eye lazily to see him and gave a lazy twitch of his lips in greeting before shutting his eye again, to content and sleepy to move. Tony gave a much more enthusiastic greeting, as he looked up from the book that now laid forgotten in his lap. 

Grinning, Tony leant forward, chin tipped up in a silent request for a kiss as Steve approached them, which Steve happily gave him. Just a gentle press of Steve’s lips against Tony’s that filled both of them with warm contentment.

“Hey you, where you been?” Steve murmured softly as he pulled back, his eyes soft with adoration as he looked down at Tony.   
With a soft smiles his own, Tony leaned back into Bucky’s chest, secured as Bucky brought his arms up to keep him in place; grumbling as he snoozed on. Snuggled back into place Tony answers Steve’s question just as softly so to not disturb the Dom behind him. 

“Me and Sam were out collecting tissue samples for Bruce this morning. We didn’t go far don’t worry, just down by the gate. We left a message with Nat; did she not tell you?” 

Huffing with displeasure, Steve mumbled that she hadn’t told him. With another quick kiss to Tony’s lips and gently placing one on Bucky’s forehead while ignoring the grumble Bucky gave, Steve moved away to change. 

Bucky truly was a cat at times. Content to sit in the sun for hours just snoozing, no one let it fool them though, Bucky was always alert within seconds if something happened. This snoozing was kinda like a saver mode, Tony had once described it as. 

“You off out?” Curiously, Tony watches Steve change from comfortable clothes that he wears when around the mansion now, to his armoured suit. Tony silently watches as tantalising skin is slowly revealed, eyes trailing down the expanse of Steve’s strong, broad back once the shirt is gone. A trim waist that leads down to a pert ass and muscled thighs that could crush boulders and looked like they belonged to a Greek god statue. 

A sound of protest actually manages to escape from Tony’s throat, as Steve starts to redress into the suit, covering up his perfect body again. Mortified at the sound, Tony clears his throat awkwardly and hurriedly looks down at his book, ignoring the amused chuckle that both Dom’s let out. Of course Bucky was now fully alert. 

“I have the exact same reaction Doll, don’t worry” Grinning Bucky drawls out, his Brooklyn accent thick from having just been snoozing. Swallowing thickly, Tony peeks up to see if Steve has finished getting dressed. 

He instead comes face to face with Steve’s stupidly, handsome, bearded face. 

With a yelp of fright, Tony throws his book nearly smacking Steve in the face, it’s only thanks too Steve’s super soldier reflexes that he caught it in time. Laughing as well the smug dick. Behind him Tony could hear and feel Bucky shake with laughter, the urge to stab was suddenly rising oddly enough. 

“The hell Steve! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Snarling, Tony shoves the chuckling Dom away and tried to get up but is held in place by Bucky’s stupid metal arm. “Let me up Terminator!” 

Chuckles now dying down to simply an amused look, Bucky pulls Tony back tighter and nuzzles into his neck nipping at it playfully as he tries to soothe the irritable Sub. 

“Calm down Doll, I’m sure Stevie is very sorry for his actions right Punk?” Bucky sends Steve a look prompting him to area quickly before turning attention back to Tony, “Come on Sugar we didn’t mean to laugh, but your little yelp was cute as fuck Doll,” 

“I’m sorry Tony,” Steve cooed, eyes still twinkling with mirth as Steve ran a hand through Tony’s hair soothingly, giving the pouting Sub a quick kiss on his cheek. “But Buck is right, your yelp was adorable-“ 

“Not adorable…” Tony mumbled as he buried his red face into his arms folded over his knees. 

“- as heck sweetheart,” smiling Steve stood back up and grabbed his shield that rested against a wardrobe, settling it on his back for now. “We won’t be long ok? The others are probably waiting for me down stairs already, see you guys later!” 

“Stay safe!” Tony lifted his head to call out after Steve, he couldn’t help but worry each time a group left to go out. He had a weird feeling ever since they came to this town. It felt charged somehow, like an electrical storm brewing just off the horizon but quickly approaching. It set his mind on edge and instincts jittery, despite the calm outer appearance he puts on; Tony wasn’t sure if it was just him though that felt this or if any of the others did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream me on tumblr (under same user name) as i dont always check messages on here. I love hearing what you guys think and what parts you loved reading! Unbetad so any mistakes are mine, bare in mind I use British English spelling not American English.


	16. Who the fu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man i rewrote this so many time and was stuck for so long which is the main reason this took so long to write but i did make it extra longer so forgive me? :) 
> 
> Please tell me what you thin guys, comment are what help my muse and drive me on! Come to my tumblr and send anonymous asks and messages! I won’t always be able to reply on here 
> 
> Also note- a sunroom is like a solarium or conservatory!   
> Anyways- enjoy!!

Jumping down from the back of the truck, Steve and Sam hurry over to a camper attached to another truck. They had decided to go around the outskirts of the town to look around for any signs of any other groups or blocked roads; in the back of the truck, Sam and Steve where jotting things down routes and landmarks in a small notebook. Maybe they could find a way to funnel traffic around the town if they know all the ins and outs. It would to make patrolling and defending easier and also diverting the Dead easier with minimal chances of injury. 

They had come across a small parking lot when they spotted the mini camper van on the back of a truck. The truck itself had two Deado’s inside. After a quick check to make sure the Deado’s are secure, the group chose ignore them and their quiet snarling in favour of inspecting the camper van instead. Peering through the grimy windows as best as he can, Steve looks for any signs of someone hiding inside. Behind him he can hear the gentle purring of their truck pulling up into position. 

“I can’t see anything Cap, I think it’s empty.” Sam called from the other side of the vehicle, he gently raps on one of the windows to test if anything is hiding inside. They hear nothing. 

“Is it unlocked?” Pulling on the door carefully, Sam cracks opens the camper van just a smidge and nods at Steve who comes around to his side. “Good, I’ll go in and check the bathroom, stand watch for me ok?”

“Got it” nodding, Sam turns to face away from the vehicle and scans the parking for any trouble. The group were beginning to worry that there wasn’t anyone else left in the continent, they have yet to pass anyone that wasn’t at the time being chased by a large herd, beyond their help. As much as they hated it, some people they had to pass by, knowing that nothing they could of possibly done would have saved them. 

Getting out of the truck, Clint hefts a rifle into position; his bow slung across his back that he wants to use only really for stealth moments. Making his way to the other side of the camper van to keep watch for Steve, it was a blind spot that needed covering. They couldn’t afford to get careless now. The time passes silently and slowly with only the sounds of Steve searching the camper to be heard. 

Movement in the corner of his eye draws Clint’s gaze to a cluster of cars, just outside of the parking lot and down the street, nearly out of sight from where he’s standing. Standing straighter, more alert than before, Clint whistle out a quiet bird call to alert the others that he’s seen something. He hears Steve pause his movements before slowly making his way out, trying to keep things casual so to not tip off whoever Clint saw that they know they are there. 

Coming around to where Clint stands, Steve curves his back so that outsiders can’t read his lips- who knows what skills this person or persons have. 

“Should we risk hitching this onto our truck?” Whispering softly, Steve crosses his arms, one hand resting discreetly on the butt of a gun that sits in a shoulder holster that Nat made him wear and get used to. 

“Yeah, it could be someone by themselves coming to see if we’re an easy target. If we keep vigilant it should be enough to deter them, when we get back into the truck, draw your shield and keep it out.” Clint mumbles back, purposely making his words unreadable by anyone with possible lipreading skills. 

Murmuring in agreement, Steve goes to the connecting parts to unhitch the camper; lifting it by himself and easily moving it to their own truck. That should be a big enough ‘do not fuck with us’ sign. 

They manage to get the camper hitched up without any issues and back into the truck to continue on their way to the shops, Steve takes of his shield from his back as Clint suggested and holds it in front of him. Taking a defensive crouching position with Sam just behind him as Nat drives, all of them keeping a sharper eye out for any movement. 

Taking a slightly longer way around to the main town centre, hoping to loose whoever was maybe watching/following them as they take many seemingly random roads. 

They make it to the town centre they park in the middle of the street, so that no matter how far from the truck they go they can all quickly get back to the truck. Jumping off the back, Steve and Sam make their way to the front where Clint an Nat are sat still. 

“The truck needs more fuel, I’ll top it up while you guys go look for stuff. Clint can stay and we will take that side-“ Nat gestures to one side of the street,”once the truck is filled again?” 

Shaking his head Steve looks around a bit paranoid that the people from earlier may come across them again. 

“No, stay by the truck and keep it ready to go at a moments notice, even if me and Sam aren’t on it- you see a herd or a group of other survivors that look non-friendly, go ok? We will make our own way back.” Giving her a stern Look, Steve leans on the door his head closer to Nat so that no one not right be the would be able to hear. Leaning into Clint’s side, Sam murmurs as well so to not be heard. 

“Or if you get taken by surprise somehow, shout and we will come running in a second.”   
Scoffing, Clint flicks at Sam’s nose.

“yes mom,” smirking Sam swats at him as he pushes away from from the truck, with a quick reassurance that they won’t take long. Together both Sam and Steve head to the nearest store to start their search, leaving Nat and Clint to keep watch. 

It’s been an hour into their wait and they’ve seen Sam and Steve go to 3 other stores on this street in that time, bags looking fuller each time they see them. Nat is sat in the drivers seat, waiting and ready to go while Clint stands at the rear, keeping watch in Nat’s blind spot. Eyes focused on the surrounding buildings and cars for anyone hiding or well trying to hide from them. 

As Clint look at the cars down he end of the street, focusing on a red, dusty Toyota, he thinks he saw something move by it, as focused as he is he doesn’t realise movement from the building to his left on the roof. Which also happens to be in Nat’s blind spot as well. 

Relaxing when he realises that nothing is by the car, a sharp shearing pain tears through Clint’s upper thigh. Hand shooting down to his leg to clutch at the area where the most pain radiates, Falling against the camper and rolling to the side to get around to the opposite side from where the shot came from, Clint yells out for Natasha to get down as more shots are aimed at them. Looking down at his leg, Clint sees a cross-bow bolt sticking through his leg, blood oozing around the edges of the wound. 

“FUCK!” 

“Clint! Get into the camper!” 

More bolts hit the camper and truck, whoever it is shooting must have shitty aim and just got lucky with Clint- or their distracting them. Keeping them pinned in place. Realising this, Clint swears to himself as he tries to crawl along as best as he can. 

Somewhere down the street Clint hears the sounds of shooting and the yells of Steve and Sam from one of the shops. 

“Just go! Get out of here Nat!” Struggling up , Clint aims between the back of the truck and the camper up at the roof and shoots with his own gun at the person on it. Due to his arm shaking from the pain, he misses and the person manages to duck out of the way.

“You can get in the truck!” Leaning out of a side window, Nat shoots as some people come from between two buildings, guns in hand but are forced to take cover at her shooting. “Hurry your ass up Clint!” 

Ducking as now gun fire from the roof rains down on them, Clint grits his teeth as he yank the bolt out of his leg and puts pressure on the wound. Just barely stopping himself from screaming. Fuck that hurt! 

Panting harshly through the pain, Clint swings to aim at the roof again, but before he can make a shot someone else does. Hitting the man right in the side of the head causing the guy to fall off the roof. Confused, Clint lowers his gun as he glances around to look for the mystery shooter. Down the street shooting down the ones that Nat was aiming at, are two people; a man and what appears to be a teenager around 16-18. 

Hope and relief flows through Clint as he prays their friendlies the ones helping them and not just some group fraud they got in the middle of. 

“Who the hell are these guys?!” Yelling as he spins around; swearing as he pulls a his wound, Clint looks at Sam who has come up behind him. 

“Who? The ones attacking us or the ones helping us?” Clint pauses as he realises that he can’t see Steve. “Where’s Steve?” Ducking out of his hiding spot briefly to fire at some people hiding behind a car, managing to hit them before Clint pulls back to hide. 

“Both I guess? I don’t know, Steve stayed behind to help this new comer to hold off the ones attacking us. He told me to come help when he saw you get hit so come on, in the truck!” 

Putting one of Clint’s arms around his shoulder’s, Sam helps get Clint into the other side of the truck while dodging stray bullets, once sure that Clint’s door is secure Sam raises his rifle. The attackers are starting to retreat as more of them get hit, now that Sam is looking around, there was loads that had managed to surround them. 

“Thank god the help arrived when it did,” he shoots at a few that he sees running away, urging them to keep going incase they were planning on stopping to keep fighting. The fight was only brief but it was enough to shock them into all remembering that its not just the dead they have to fear. This time they were lucky help arrived. 

The two new comers that had helped Natasha at this end of the street make their way to the truck once they are sure all attackers are gone. Getting out of the truck, Natasha raises a hand gun at them in warning. 

“Stop there, who are you?” Natasha keeps her voice even, despite their help they have no idea if they are actually friendly or not. 

“We were called the X-Men before, a mutant group set to protect mankind.”

Turning, Natasha sees a man that seems to be made entirely of metal and standing at 6 ft 7 tall- roughly. At his side is a Japanese teenage girl who looks tiny next to the metal guys bulk, her face appears friendly and open as she smile at the, her dark hair with a washed out purple/pin ends is pulled up into a tight high pony tail. They both stood about 4 feet away to give them space but still be heard. The man that had spoken had a Russian accent, mentally Natasha went over her memories and recalled a file on a guy who’s description fits this one in front of her. 

“You’re Colossus’ aren’t you?” 

Nodding, Colossus bows his head a bit in greeting. 

“I am, this here is Yukio, those two over there is Logan and Negasonic” Colossus points to each person as he introduces them to the trio. 

“I’m Natasha, this is Sam and that’s Clint and-wait..where’ Steve?” Natasha looks around alarmed at the still lack of Steve.   
“You mean Captain America looking guy?” Colossus asks, tilting his head as looks back down the street. 

“I thought he was not far behind us,” Yukio comments as she looks down the street as well confused, following Colossus and Nat who heads back to where they last saw Steve. Grumbling gruffly, the one introduced as Logan strides after them, keeping an eye at the rear while Negasonic stays by the truck with Sam and Clint. 

Logan himself is a tall guy just topping 6 ft, his body and arms muscular in that way that tells you he could easily pop your head off your shoulders’, maybe not as big as Colossus’s muscles but still big enough to be intimidating up close. Hell even from a distance he would strike as a fearsome figure despite this modest woodcutter appearance, wearing denim jeans with a red flannel button up shirt and steel toe capped boots. In fact out of the four of the X-Men group, he looks the most casual and laid back clothes wise. The others wearing what looks like worn out ripped old suits. 

Scanning the area where Yukio say’s they last saw Steve, Natasha I near desperate to find him; who knows how many Deado’s their shooting drew to the town or out of unchecked buildings. Something glinting from the corner of her eye draws her attention, signaling to the others that she’s seen something she hurries to a cluster of boxes and bins, shoving hem aside to see what it is she saw. 

Freezing, Natasha stares down at the revealed object, grief and fear crawling up her throat as her eyes seem unable to tear away from the blood splattered shield. 

“No…no no no!” Grabbing the shield in shock, Natasha swings her gaze this way and that way seeking out a hint that Steve is just playing some horrible prank. As if hoping he will jump out with a gotcha! Damnit Steve was meant to be unbeatable, how on earth did he get taken down? 

Taking a breath and pausing for a second, Natasha calms her self and uses her training from the red room to push aside her inner turmoil. Looking around at the ground for any indications as to what actually happened here. 

“There’s tracks here, two others dragged another away from here…” Logan called out to her, standing 3 feet from her as he points at the near invisible tracks in the dirt covered ground. Joining him, Natasha looks at the tracks he found and is inclined to agree with him. 

“But how did they get the best of him? Steve is really strong and hard to best in battle, even Bucky struggles to win against him. The only one I’ve seen beat him would be Thor...” 

“I don’t know but this seems awfully organised for a mere run in, Colossus you think it’s the same group we’ve been having problems with?” Logan asks as he peers back at Colossus. Humming Colossus takes a moment to think on his reply. Looking around as if taking everything in account mentally and examining it for clues. 

“It could be, some of the ones we fought looked familiar” 

“Wait, you know this group that attacked us? Who are they and why would they attack us?” Bewildered, Natasha plants her feet in a aggressive stance, she want answers now and by god she’s going to get them. 

Angling his body to face her properly, Logan looks down at her as he crosses his arms, hardly impressed with her posturing.

“We don’t know exactly who they are, all we know is that it’s lead by someone named Francis. It’s a large group that extends out for miles; we have no idea where their main base even is. All we know is that they attack smaller groups and take anyone they think could be useful to them somehow. We had a group follow us for days trying to take us down and steal Negasonic and Yukio; me and Colossus are too dangerous for them to attempt to try and take.” 

Dread slivers through Nat the more Logan talks but she can’t help but wonder why they would take Steve, they must know he’s one of he more dangerous ones of their group so why the risk?

“But that makes the abduction of your friend all the stranger, Captain America is strong.” Colossus’s own thoughts seem to be echoing hers as he speaks out. Shrugging almost nonchalant, Logan shakes his head just as confused as them. 

“Maybe they found a way to subdue stronger people…which would be bad, very bad” Logan gives Natasha a stern, assessing look. “Do you have a bigger group somewhere? If so you’re whole group could be in danger judging by how prepared this group was for you here.” 

Brightening, Yukio seems to chirp as she speaks, “Maybe we can help each other?” 

Nodding in agreement, Colossus raises an eyebrow at Natasha, “we have some more members of our own group hiding in a house not far from here, it would be perhaps in our best interests to join groups and forces. We can help each other.” 

Pondering about it Natasha hesitates to agree straight away, as badly as she wants to launch a rescue mission for Steve, it does seem like they are out matched here. Their opponent has the advantage with having a larger group with many units, they had possibly been watching them and listening to know they would come back to the town from a previous visit. Maybe even knew where they were staying? There was to much unknown for her liking. 

However, Natasha knows that Steve would want the safety of the group put before himself, especially as they have the kids to think about. 

“We will take two of you to meet the others of our group, talk and see if they all agree to join groups. I can’t make decisions for everyone, we decide as a group what to do.”

“That sounds fine with me, I’ll take Negasonic back with me to the others Colossus- you and Yukio would be the best ones to go talk to their group.”

“Agreed, keep eye out for more of them ok? And don’t forget to eat. Food very important” Scoffing at Colossus’s mothering, Logan mutters as he waves his hand in acknowledgment. 

“Yeah yeah got it” 

Hands gripping the shield tightly, Natasha walks back towards the truck, dreading having to break the news to the others and even more having to break the news to Tony and Bucky back home. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the back garden of the mansion, Thor and Loki are slowly constructing another fence with Bucky’s help that’s closer to the mansion that they can see. A second line of defense, as the first wall is so far back and hidden by trees it’s impossible to patrol the perimeter properly and see from inside the actual mansion. 

Tony had voiced his concerns and the others had agreed, the bonus is that it will give them extra precious minutes to run should the dead get in past the first fence. 

On the slab patio that is set directly outside a sunroom which has its double doors wide open, inside is a lounge like room but more cosy and far brighter. There is a long sofa that looks comfortable with two arm chairs at either end, all facing the doors so that the occupants can enjoy the view. In front of the sofa is a long mahogany coffee table and by the arm chairs smaller stands. The walls around the room are filled with various books and games for the occupants to find enjoyment. The owner before must have used it to have breakfast in or paint in as on one side of the room is filled with old easel’s of various sizes and many canvas’s. This room was quickly becoming the groups favourite. 

Sat on the patio slabs though, Tony is reading to the boys an old book they had found in the sunroom, remnants of food set down around them as the two kids with a snoozing puppy listens contently to Tony. Despite working a bit away from the cosy trio, The Dom’s themselves were listening in with half an ear to the pirate story; Treasure Planet. 

“I wish I could be a pirate…” Peter chirps up once Tony finishes the latest chapter, turning the pages to start the next one. Curious, Wade nudges Peter to elaborate. 

“How come Petey?” 

“Well they get a cool boat and explore the ocean! Think pirates get to see whales?” 

Grinning softly with amusement, Tony ruffles his son’s head fondly. 

“I bet they saw lot of whales Pete, maybe one day we may end up on the ocean? We never know, I mean- we’re kind of like pirate already hmm? Pillaging buildings for things we want” brightening Peter grins widely and nods excitedly 

“We’re pirates Wade!” Laughing, Wade nods and bumps their shoulders playfully together when shouting could be heard from inside the building. Dropping the fence post and tools, Bucky, Loki and Thor quickly move towards Tony and the kid. Taking up a defensive position incase the shouting isn’t from anyone friendly. 

From the sunroom doors that lead to the inner main building, Natasha and Sam burst through, eyes lookin around almost frantically before spotting them all outside. 

“Their all through the Solarium! Out back!” Sam shouts into the house while Nat practically storms over to them. Her eyes carefully blank which Bucky knew to be a bad sign, easing up on his stance Bucky move to meet her halfway while the others follow at a slower pace. 

“You all ok?” Murmuring softly Natasha asks him, eyes constantly flickering away to check the many bushes and trees around them. “We need to get inside now, we will explain everything but it isn’t safe out here.” 

Nodding in understanding, Bucky ushers the others behind him in faster asking Loki to close the double doors behind them. Opening his mouth to start asking questions when two others; that cause’s him to tense up again; join them.

“Who the hell are they Nat and where the hell is Steve and Clint?” Standing in front of the kids, hand covered in a makeshift repulsed glove that’s aimed at the new comers, Tony asks his voice hard like steel as his eyes stay focused on the large metallic man. 

“Tony stand down, please? They helped us out in town, we were attacked by a group and they helped save us from all being shot.” Hands raised in a placating gesture, Sam edges slowly to place himself between Tony and the two new comers. “You all are going to want to hear what they have to say,”

Grinding his teeth in irritation, Tony eventually lowers his hand and nods at Sam. He will listen for now.   
“First tell us where Steve and Clint are” 

It’s Natasha that answers, her shoulders hunched almost as if she’s afraid to speak, “Clint is being seen by Bruce, he was hit by a crossbow bolt in the leg.” 

Cursing Bucky exhales while rubbing a hand through his hair, at least Clint is ok and alive. 

“What of friend Steven? Was he hit to?” Thor’s booming voice prompted, worry was needling them all, only getting worse a Natasha tenses even more. Looking at each of them, obviously reluctant to tell. 

“We don’t know, the attacking group…they…they took Steve as far as we know.” Exhaling heavily Natasha finally admits to them, “we don’t know for sure how they managed to get the drop on Steve but all we found was his shield. It’s by the stairs for now.” 

Swearing louder, Bucky kicks out at the closest arm chair hands running angrily through his hair as he paces for a few steps before turning to Tony who was still staring at Natasha. 

Tony felt his mind and body go numb as he stares at her almost unseeingly, he distantly felt Bucky pull him into an embrace, a hand curling into his hair. He could feel the barely restraint tremble in Bucky’s arms, knowing that Bucky was already planning out ways to find Steve and get him back as the newcomers spoke to Thor and Loki instead. Telling them what he had told Natasha earlier. 

Tony felt a spark start inside of him as he gently yet calmly extracted himself from Bucky’s steel grasp but kept one of his hands in Bucky’s. Eyes dark and thunderous as Tony clenched his other hand into a tight fist, moving towards the tall metallic Dom. Stopping not far from him, neck craning up to look him in the eye not showing an ounce of submission, Tony speaks; voice hard yet calm- the voice of iron man. 

“Tell me everything you know, this group is going regret taking Steve from us once I’m done with them” 

If Steve hasn’t given them hell yet, Tony will be. No one takes someone he loves and expects to get away with it; he’s going to make what happened with the Ten Rings look like a love tap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Haha kickass Tony is finally making an appearance! 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr under larissaloki :) remember comment fuel my drive! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/larissaloki


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update for you all! i have included a fan poem that i had been given permission a while back to share and include. written by thoughtfulbreadpolice- no dead nation. hope you all enjoy her poem as well as this chapter!

No Dead Nation  
No, dead sky  
No, dead nation, flies right on by.

No, dead soul  
And No, dead don’t care  
No Dead Nation  
Eats the living and the living eat the soul.

Run through the woods  
Past the trees, fallen oaks and vines  
Run for freedom, run for sky

No Dead Nation has taken the night.

Sing a lullaby to the grieving  
Sing a song to kiss the dead  
Sing a song to wave past the living

No Dead Nation to kiss us goodbye.

Run, run, and don’t look back  
Dead nation coming  
Dead Nation has found the end.

Then tell us in the morning  
What the world was like  
Only if for a night

Tell Us How;

No Dead Nation has taken the light.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Tony spent two hours grilling Colossus and Yukio; names were finally swapped after an initial freak out; asking them about who they are, how do they know the group that attacked, why would they attack them and what information did Colossus have that he could share? 

The information on the attacking group was depressingly little yet alarming, to have such a powerful group that supposedly had control of such a large area, yet was staying well hidden from any passing groups. Tony took a mental note of the leaders name; Francis, the only solid information that Colossus could give him; and tried to think of anyone he could have met in the past, that could fit this mystery before them.

On the verge of pulling strands of his hair out in frustration, Tony kept pulling up blanks in his mind- even Natasha had nothing from her time with shield or Red room that could help. If anyone hated not knowing something, it’s Natasha. She often took pride in having so much knowledge and knowing the important people in life, if Natasha didn’t know everything about you yet, it was only a matter of time before she did. 

They could only conclude, that this Francis had to be a new development from either the result of this current world or a new villain that hadn’t had the chance to hit their radar before all this happened. They were going in this essentially blind. 

However, they could hazard a guess that the attacking group has possibly got access to labs, as Colossus explained how that before the attackers would only go for the easier ones to kidnap. Using devices they had never seen before to restrain or capture. Stronger ones that could pose to be to dangerous to approach where left alone. Until now. 

Seeing as Cap was taken this time- a super soldier beef tank that took down hydra in his prime, was a massive cause for concern. Could they now take on the Nordic Gods? Hulk? Why attack and kidnap and not ask the Avengers to join instead?  
To many questions and not enough answers for Tony’s liking at all. 

Admitting defeat in chasing info about Francis, Tony turned his attention on Colossus’s own group; it is a relatively big group considering Tony had only seen duos or singular people before now; the group consists of an old man in a wheelchair called Charles, an older teen/young adult called John but went by his super name Pyro. A man called Logan that had helped save Nat’s group earlier, Negasonic, Dopinder and finally an old lady called Al who is blind. 

By the time Colossus had finished describing his group, the Avenger’s where reluctantly impressed that they had managed to survive this long considering that most of Colossus’s group had people with many disadvantages. Disadvantages that would normally get either the group or themselves killed early on. They key to them surviving it seemed, was that most had Mutant abilities, giving them an edge to survive. 

Tony could see that Bucky; who had yet to leave his side since Nat returned; liked this group, Loki had even given Tony a nod after Colossus had finished talking to indicate that Colossus hadn’t lied to them. Having the god of lies on your side was proving to be handy. 

Natasha even vouched for them, as well as Clint when Tony asked him. Calling for a quick group meeting, Wade and Peter playing with Punk in a corner of the “medical” room while the adults talked, Tony asked the group as a whole about what they should do. 

“We all heard Metal man and Dollies story, we should discuss as a group what to do from here. Should we trust Colossus and his group?” 

Hands squeezing the back of a chair that Loki had claimed, Tony’s knuckles where white from how hard he was gripping the chair. A near futile effort to keep calm and still, when all he wanted was to get in a truck and get Steve right then and now. It took Bucky a few moments out in the hall earlier, telling him; just as much for his own benefit as Tony’s; that they needed to make a plan before running off. Steve would kill them if they ran into this half cocked. 

Nearby, Bucky is leaning in the corner right by the kids, in the shadows and the perfect angle to see both the door and window, arms crossed over his chest as he broods. Body rigid and tense with the need to go and look for Steve himself. He hated being idle when someone he cared for was in untold danger. 

“I think it would be a good idea to join forces, safety in numbers after all. They have a lot of manpower which would be welcome I’m sure we all agree, I mean it’s not like were hurting for space?” Natasha reasoned, turning her gaze to each member of the room as she talks. 

Sam was nodding along with her, perched on a rickety table that’s set against the wall, opposite the bed. 

“I think it would be a good idea to bring them in, more people to split into defending this place while also getting Steve back. Hell, we maybe able to save more people out there from hoards, if we have a bigger group. Start a new community, draw other survivors to fight back against the dead” 

Well, that certainly was a good argument for allowing the new group to join Tony had to admit.

“Everyone that thinks that we should join forces, raise your hand?” 

Practically everyone raised their hand or voiced their agreement verbally, even the kids waved heir hands about. Excited by the prospect of having new people around. 

“Daddy, does that mean there will be other kids?” Peter tugged on Tony’s leg, looking up curiously. Smiling down at his son, Tony ran a hand through Peters messy curls causing him to giggle and bat at his fathers hand. 

“I’m afraid not sweetheart, but we may find other’s with kids in the future hmm?” 

Pouting but pacified by the prospect of eventually seeing other kids, Peter nods and goes back to his game with Wade. 

“What shell we do about Steve? We have to come up with a plan as soon as possible, the longer we leave it the more chance of something bad happening…” 

Nervously fiddling with his glasses, cleaning them with the hm of his shirt, Bruce finally spoke up. Bringing up the most dreaded conversation that none of them wanted to have but needed to have. 

It was Bucky who spoke, face a stone cold mask, voice soft and quiet that only seemed much more foreboding than if he had shouted. 

“We should wait til the kids are in bed, and Colossus’s group is here and settled. I think if we all discussed it as one big group, we may have better results. Find out each of their strengths to help us”

“I agree with Bucky, we need to plan this properly or else this could go really wrong” 

Tony took in both Bucky’s and Natasha’s advice, nodding slowly as he thought it over, though most of his focus was on the tech that was stored in the room next door. Ideas and plans formulating in his mind on ways to use it all, mentally calculating the parts that each item would have. 

“Aye, in all my years as a warrior, it was always better to take a little bit of extra time to properly prepare an attack or course of action, rather than rush in foolishly rush in-“ 

“Oh please Thor,” 

“-and risk more lives…” 

Thor glared at Loki who had muttered while he had been talking, not appreciating the jab from the trickster. 

Hissing between his teeth as he shifted, Clint rubs at his face tiredly as his body is using all his energy to try and heal faster, his fatigue made worse by the lack of nutrition from being on the run. He s going to need as much rest as possible to heal fast. 

“You guys go and arrange that, I’m going to catch a few winks after downing these pain killers. Thank fuc- frick that we raided that medi centre huh?” 

Clint quickly trying to censor his swearing when Nat elbowed him subtly, pouting at her, Clint plucked up the pills and some water. Taking the hint, the group file out leaving only Natasha behind to keep watch over him in case. 

Sam and Thor deciding to take Colossus and Yukio back to collect their group to bring back, Loki went to sort food, the kids following behind him bugging him to show them (or Wade asking him to teach them some magic, to which Loki scoffed and told him a flat no.) some magic. Leaving Tony, Bruce and Bucky in the corridor. 

“Tony? What you hatching in that head of yours?..” Bruce asked tentatively, watching Tony as he goes into the next room, seemingly ignoring the other two. Muttering under his breathe as he moves around the machines. 

Confused, the other two trail behind him, curious as to what Tony could possibly be dong. 

“Er..Doll? Could you slow down and -why the hell are you ripping that apart?!” 

Alarmed, Bucky rushes forward to yank Tony away from one of the monitors that he had started to rip apart.   
“The hell James? I’m trying to work here!” 

“Would you like to share with the class first?!” 

“U-um, guys? Let’s keep it down yeah?...” Both proceeded to ignore Bruce as they bickered. 

“I have ideas for weapons and and small traps, I only need around half these machines to make what I need!” 

“Warning us would have been nice you little punk! Jesus between you and Steve I’m surprised I’m not entirely grey” 

“What the hell does that mean? You haven’t got a single grey yet at all you dick! I’m the one with grey’s!” 

“…yeah but you look sexy with the silver streaks” 

Grinning unrepentantly in the face of Tony’s sudden silence, face going red from the compliment. It’ been a long while since someone had paid him any compliments on his appearance, having long since passed his prime what with his more squishy body and belly. Lines starting to show on his face. 

Spluttering while trying to fight down his blush, Tony squirmed out of Bucky’s grip, straightening his clothes and subtly tugging at the collar of his shirt. 

“Shut up and go watch Peter for me? Bruce fancy helping me tear a apart a few mor machines? We need to start preparing for a fight” 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Sam and Thor had decided to take the truck with the camper van on the back to collect the group, ironically the same vehicles that they were in that started this. Clint’s dried blood still standing the footwell on the passenger side. 

Sam being the only one who can a) drive and b) actually fit in the drivers seat, was the designated driver while Yukio gave him directions. Thor and Colossus sat in the truck bay, keeping a sharp eye out for any more surprise attacks. Inside, Yukio was happily keeping conversation going with Sam as she chatted about her group and her girlfriend Negasonic, whom she loved completely. 

Sam was happy for her, to have managed to keep ahold of something so pure in such dark times, Sam was a little envious but mostly, he is happy for her. Everyone needed something good to help them carry on. 

“-so I told her, not to put so much rice in the pot, but she did anyway and went off to fix the perimeter while the rest of us was collecting water and such. When she came back the rice had expanded so much that there was a tower of rice coming out of the pot! The lid on top.” 

Blinking as Sam tune back into the story, catching the last bit, he snorts in amusement. 

“I take it she was taken off cooking duty huh?” Grinning, Sam takes a left that Yukio tells him to take, Yukio giggles nodding in agreement. 

“She was, Colossus tried hard to salvage the rice! It wasn’t the best meal but it wasn’t to bad either. Professor Charles since then had taken to doing cooking lessons with her every now and again, hoping to try and avoid that situation again” 

Yukio directed him a little way outside of the main town, a small drive that has trees on both sides of the road, leading to a small cottage like building. The darkening sky making the place look more ominous than usual, over grown bushes and plants hid any pathway that would usually be there. 

“Here we are!” 

“…if we weren’t in a post-apocalyptic world…I’d be scared that you were about to murder me..”

“Serial killers could still be alive you know” Chirping cheerfully, Yukio climbs out of the truck, leaving a suddenly frozen Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed! come scream at me on tumblr under the same user name! comments are really appreciated, but im afraid any guesses at whats gong to happen i wont be able to answer XD


End file.
